Stuck in a Fairytale
by xojokubauskasx3
Summary: Previously being young and free, Gabby is under lockdown since she was 8 years old to life. Wishing so many things could happen,Troy comes along giving her the years of her life she should get back including sneaking out and falling in love.Trailor inside
1. Trailor

Gabriella: She was beautiful, had a smile that could brighten up any dark soul, and best of all...Everyone loved her.

_[fades to a lovely sunny day in the backyard of their huge house. She bends over to pick up a dead rose, while her hair falls on her face. The lovely seventeen year old frowns at the dead flower.]_

_Girl:[shouts to her] GABRIELLA! _

_Gabriella:[she rises up slowly and pulls her hair to the sides and smiles warmly.]_

Gabriella: Her family was very rich and enjoyed spending time with each other. Her mother being beautiful and looking exactly like her, their father was proud.

_[The mother puts her hand on Gabriella's shoulder and smiles at her father.]_

_Mother: Roberto, we have to get her the finest dress for the gala tonight. She would look stunning._

_Sister:[sits in the chair angry and looks at them.]_

Gabriella:Her father was very nice and understanding man. But one day when her mother died it felt as if the whole world had stopped.

[Rain was pouring in the streets. The 8 year old Gabriella was looking out the window with her sister. The 12 year old sister looks down on her in envy. A black car pulls up and a man comes to the door and knocks on it. Their dad listens to the man then falls on his knees.]

_Gabriella: Wheres mommy?_

_Isabella: Ssh. I'm trying to see whats going on._

_Gabriella:[gets up and runs outside into the rain.] Where's mommy! [she runs into the front yard drenched]_

Gabriella: Even though her father loved her, he made it his mission that no one could see the beauty and take her from him like God did to his wife...

_Gabriella: Why are you letting Izzie out and not me? Why?_

_Roberto: You look just like your mother and if you leave this house and something happens to you, I can't take it._

_Gabriella:[storms off upstairs.]_

Gabriella: Her dad had started dating and met a woman that Gabriella hated, but Isabella had loved. They became partners in crime having Gabriella be the only one neglected.

_Isabella: She can just wear last years clothes. Daddy doesn't really care. Now go clean my room or we will have a serious talk again._

_Woman:[laughs] Get to it._

Gabriella: But one day when a couple of guys were playing soccer next door, they kicked a ball into my window and a handsome young man had knocked on the door. wanting to apologize. Ever since then, the two people fell in love.

_Troy: I'm extremly sorry about that!  
Gabriella: No, it's alright. Please get off my property._

_Troy: Why?_

_Gabriella: My dad will kill me!_

_Troy: Wait! What's your name?_

_Gabriella:[looks around] Gabriella Montez! Now please go!  
Troy: I'm Troy. [he smirks.] I'm going to come back tommarow now okay?_

_Gabriella: No! I'm flattered but!_

_Troy: Tommarow._

Gabriella: He took her out on the most amazing places making her relive her highschool years that she always wanted. Sneaking her out at nights were a fun idea, but when she was out one night and tradgey occurs, Troy has been put to a test. Does he love her?

_Gabriella:[starts screaming as someone grabs her] TROY!_

_Troy:[looks around in the dark and tries to follow her screaming.] GABBY!_

_Gabriella: NO, STOP TOUCHING ME!_

_Gabriella: You know. I'm litterally stuck in a fairytale._

_Troy: Honestly?_

_Gabriella: Yeah. No body want's to love a sucker._

_Troy: I do. [he leans in]_

Gabriella: The...End.


	2. Fixing a Hole

AN: This is a new story idea I got after watching the trailor to beastly. I'm in a writers block right now so please, please bare with me. This first chapter is going to be in the past. I'll tell you guys when its present. You will probably find out. Okay? Also, I just started work and conditioning for swimming so I will be on less and less. So please review to get me going. Okay. enjoy(:

_**Past:**_

Long ago lived a beautiful woman named Maria who had everything she could dream of. Amazing husband, a beautiful house, and the enjoyable rich lifestyle. But she wasn't happy. Her life was incomplete wanting children very badly. Her husband Roberto Montez was too rich and busy to have children. Maria became more unhappy living the way he wanted to live. She desperatly wanted to have children to fill that missing hole in her life, the hole that had punctured her soul. Maria soon came out of her trance and painful thoughts when she finally found out that she was gifted with her first child. This first child had been such a miracle that her husband actually gave into this and had happiness shine through. Maria gave birth to her first adorable daughter named Isabella Adrian Montez on April 8th. She had such a beautiful name to it, but she grew to have an ugly soul.

"Mama! Mama!" The newly impatient 4-year-old had cried. She was becoming more and more restless wanting whatever she could get out of her mother. Her dad had raised her slowly after she turned one. The 'Best Daddy in the World' had spolied her so much, that he even hired plenty of servants. After she had begged too much out of her servant and an old time friend, he fired her turning into a horrible tantrum. Mommie became the new servant.

"Izzie, what." The tired weary mother had exclaimed.

She crosses her arms and pouts. "Dress me now." Her little aged accent was cute, but her attitude was firey.

"How about I set them out-" Isabella screamed.

"NO!" Maria was too angry and unsatisfied with her daughters behavior, that she stormed out of her room and walked to the bathroom. She stared at her self in mirror before realizing changes in her body. Maria immediatly got hope and asked her maid to get her a pregnancy test to make sure.

Gabriella Anne Montez was born on September 4th looking exactly like her mother from the first day of her life. She precious dark curly locks, and her dreamy brown eyes, she had resembled her mother to the core that Maria needed to raise Gabriella only. Isabella had rushed into the hospital with her father in fear knowing that her mother had another child to replace her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mama, who's that?"

Maria smiled and looked at Roberto. "This is your sister mija." They both had smiled at her and looked at their eldest.

"Shes...Pretty." Isabella was raged and furious in the inside. She had to put a smile on her face so that she could get more gifts and plenty of other items to get rid of the new baby in her mind. That baby was nothing to her and Izzie didn't want to even share a house with her.

As time grew on, and years progressed, the beautiful family had shifted and changed. Gabriella was now four and Isabella was 8 and blossoming. Having plenty of friends, Isabella replaced Gabriella in her life. Gabby was nothing now and thats all that mattered. But that wasn't all true. Isabella had shunned her mother from her after noticing that she wouldn't take care of her anymore. Her life was fixated on Gabby and thats she would need. She wouldn't need Roberto or Isabella anymore. She felt extremly horrible about that major thought but it was true. Gabriella had made that hole in her heart complete. On her fourth birthday, Maria had dressed her in a beautiful cupcake dress that was pink, her hair grew out to her elbows curly and wild. Her amazing little face had glowed and shined when she talked and blabbed.

"Mommy." Gabriella had walked in looking for her mom. She was on the phone and took it as her chance to be mature and not annoying like Izzie. Izzie looked over and planned her attack like a shark in the ocean. She walked over to Gabby and say next to her on the stools. Izzie gave her the death stare and looked twords her mom.

"Mama." She gave a two second waiting period. "Mama...Mama." She smiled and looked at her sister Gabriella. "MAMA!" She finally yelled.

Maria angry and exhausted responds, "WHAT!" Gabriella shocked and stunned got off the stool and ran outside to her father. She collided with his leg. Roberto smiles and picks her up.

"Mija, whats wrong?"

"Mommy yelled at me." He sighs and takes it in.

"She would never. Was Izzie there?"

"Yeah. Bu-"

"Look mija, Mommy loves you more than herself. She wouldn't yell at you. Now lets go and eat some birthday breakfast." He smiles and looks at his beautiful daughter and goes to the kitchen. Izzie was waiting for her there. Gabby knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Gosh Gabriella, why are you such a little baby! Grow up!" Izzie walks away and looks at her dressed nicely. Izzie runs up to her room and opens up her diary that her Daddy had bought her a year ago. She angrily writes.

_Dear Diary._

_Today isn't a cheerful one. I have recalled that on this day four years ago, my little sister was born. Its an anniversary of such a shameful event._

_I wan't my mother to realize that everything doesn't revolve around that little brat. I want my mama to love me and not her. I just wish sometimes that_

_she could just die. If she doesn't love me or doesn't want to support me, then I won't do the same. From this day on diary, I will be mama free and just_

_use her for clothing and other usless items. This plans going to work._

_I hate you mom. I hope you die._

_Love Isabella your bitchy daughter._

For being an eight year old, she had quite the vocabulary and was very intellegent for her age. If only she could use that beauty for a good cause.

Thanks for reading!

So I was thinking about giving a sneak peak for the episodes now:

_I looked at the boy who had insane long brown hair with very blue eyes that had thrown Play-Doh at me. He smiled and laughed obnoxiously._

_ "You were in my way."_


	3. Easy as ABC's

AN: Thanks for the reviews! :D im glad you guys enjoy it. Well, I have been very busy lately with alot of things so I'm sorry. And I'm slowly coming out of my writers block with my other stories! thanks(: and enjoy.

_**Past:**_

Since she was 4 now, her mother enrolled her into preschool at this little prestigious place known for the best pre-school and kindergarten for children. The beautiful girl had tears streaming down her face and was begging and pleading to stay with her mom. Maria felt bad to have her daughter cry like this, but she had no choice since she needed to be in school. Even though Maria taught her how to count to 20, and all her ABC's; Gabby needed to experience lifhe outside of the house. Isabella was already at school so it made it much easier for Gabby to go. Maria with her keys in hand ready to go, she had forgot one important item: Her Daughter.

"Gabriella!" She shouted. No response in the time being. She went upstairs and looked for her, hoping that she was dressed and ready to go. Gabby was sitting in her chair with her arms crossed and had a huge pout. Maria feared that she was beginning to transform into Izzie. Gabby started to cry again.

"Mommy! I want to stay with you!" Maria felt ashamed in what she was going to do next. She picked Gabriella up and brought her downstairs and to the car making her cry even harder. She strapped her in her saftey seat and ran in quickly to get her little purple backpack. Maria sat down and began the car, trying to make it with having her scream and howl every minute of the ride.

"It's not fair!" Gabby kept crying. "What if there's an Izzie there!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous baby. Izzie is just mean to you because she cares!" Gabby started to cry less having sniffles and big gasps for breath. It pained Maria to see this event happen.

"She must care alot!" Gabby wiped her eyes and still cried a little.

"Look, please don't cry anymore baby? It's only from 8 in the morning to 12 in the afternoon. I promise you, you will meet so many new people that you will forget mommy?"

"I would never ever ever forget you!" She pulled up to the school and Gabby let a few tears pass.

"Baby girl. Be strong for me okay?" The girl nodded having Maria smile. She exited the car with Gabby holding her hand tightly. The doors didn't open yet so parents and other kids were mingling. Maria sensed that Gabby wouldn't be happy. Just then a little boy runs over to her and tugs on her dress.

"Hi, your pretty!" Gabby grabbed onto her mother's leg and held onto it for dear life. Gabby looked at this kid who was darker then she was and had crazy curly hair. He looked very outgoing and had his mother running up to him.

"I'm sorry. He was supposed to look for his friend Troy, but he got distracted."

Maria giggled."No problem. I understand." She smiled. "I'm Maria Montez and this is Gabriella."

"I'am Lauren Danforth and this is Chad." They both smiled and Chad began to run off and she grabbed him from the stomach, grasping him into a tight lock.

"Mommy I see Troy!"

"Well it was nice meeting you Maria, hope to see you again." She ran off and looked at Gabby.

"Gabby, your first day at school and you already have a crush. Come here silly!" She lifted her up and tickled her stomach causing Gabby to go into a giggle fit laughing and shouting the whole time. Parent's looked at her with awe seeing how happy she was. The door's opened and the teachers had welcomed everyone in. Gabby grabbed her mom's hand and ran with her through the school searching for her class that was assigned for her. Miss Laundra was her teacher and everything looked nice. The room was painted a nice yellow with a corner for boys to play with, a corner for girls having a huge playset and dress up that she was going to love. The other side of the room had desks and chairs with their name on it and a cupcake. On the other side of the room, there was a chalk board set up on wheels on a lovely carpet that had a school bus, numbers and letters.

"Welcome parents and children. I'm Miss Laundra and I will be your teacher this year. Could I please have everyone find the desk with their name and sit down for a second." Everyone had huddled over to the desks and awaited for the day to begin. The teacher had talked and talked about how fun everything was, but Gabby only cared about that beautiful blue sparkly dress on the hanger in the dress up section. She wanted to try that on so badly and wear it to feel like a princess. All she wanted was to be a beautiful princess like Cinderella and Rapunzel. Izzie said that she wishes Gabby was rapunzel so she could be locked up in her castle forever. Despite what she said, Gabby wanted that dress. "Alright students, time to go off and play while the parents say goodbye." Gabby kissed her mothers cheek and ran over to the dress and grabbed it. It was hard to pull. She looked over the dress and saw another little girl holding it.

"I was here first." The blonde little girl with pretty brown eyes and a yellow jacket with a white shirt and cute flared jeans had snapped back. Gabby unaware on what to do, she pulled the dress twords her.

"I don't have a dress like this." The blonde had given her a dirty look.

"You're wearing one right now."

"I want to be a princess."

"Too bad, I already am one. That's why I get this dress." She pulled it harder and it came out of Gabby's hand and she fell back. Gabby, who landed on her butt, got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Look. Maybe we can share it."

"Share? Who do you think you are?"

"Gabriella Montez." She paused and looked at Gabbys dress and smiled.

"I like your dress. My name is Sharpay Evans." She dropped the dress and walked over to the closet. "Maybe we can share that. Here." Sharpay threw a yellow dress at Gabby and picked up the blue one. "I wear this first, then you wear that one okay?" Gabby nodded and grabbed her sleeve and started to pull it down. Sharpay stopped her.

"You don't take off your clothes! Here throw your hands up." Gabby did as she said and the dress came ontop of her. Sharpay ran off satisfied leaving her all alone. Gabby was confused and had no idea what was going on-

"BOO!" Chad had said jumping from behind her. Gabby startled, she screamed and looked at this boy.

"Don't scare me like that." She walked over to the kitchen and he followed.

"Hey, weren't you wearing a different dress?"

"Yeah, but I'm a princess, so I get to wear this one."

"Ohh." He looked at a plastic sandwhich and smiled and took a big bite at it.

"CHAD!" She shouted.

"What!"

"That's not for eating!" She giggled and he laughed embarrassed. All of a sudden, Play-Doh comes flying out at her head. She turns around and throws her hands on her hips again angry. She looked at the boy who had insane long brown hair with very blue eyes that had thrown Play-Doh at her. He smiled and laughed obnoxiously.

"You were in my way." Chad walked over and put his arm around their shoulders. She pulled back disgusted and looked at this boy who threw a toy at her.

"This is my friend Troy Bolton." Troy smiled and looked at Gabby.

"Hi. You're pretty." Troy had repeated. She smiled looking for Sharpay her new friend.

"Thanks. I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Cool. So can we go back to playing Dinosaurs and Insects?" Gabby giggled at her new friends while Troy looked at her and smiled. "You can play with us too?"

"No thanks, I'm a princess right now." Sharpay came running over with tiaras and threw one on her head.

"What are you guys doing to her?"

"Nothing." They both responded.

"Good. Because she's my new best friend." Gabby smiled. The day had gone by having Gabby, Shar, Troy, and Chad play 'Princesses versus Dinosaurs and Insects'. She had too much fun and finally had found new friends. When her mom came to pick her up, Gabby wanted her mom to take a picture with her new friends. They all linked their shoulders together and smiled.

pheww. that was fun(: please review! thanks!

AN: bahaha, oh yeah. this one made me smile plenty!

Love and Rockets-Nicole

"I'm going to miss you guys alot!" Gabby said

"Me too! We are going to be busy as first graders!" Troy added

"We'll never see each other again." Sharpay had commented.

"Hey, you guys act like its college or something. I promise you guys will all see each other." Maria and Lucielle had said.

They didn't know it was all a lie.


	4. Never Coming Home Again

AN: Yippie. Were almost out of the past so please bare with me(:...but I like the past! lol. so heres this chapter! :D

_**Past:**_

Everyday excluding Winter and Spring break was all they had with each other the past two years. They all became very good best friends having play dates all the time and being so close that the end of kindergarten had come up. Previously being in pre-school made them branch out being different and more outgoing children. They all were five now having very fun and close birthdays. Sharpays birthday was January 8th, Chad's was February 14th, Troy's was March 4th, and Gabriellas was April 4th. Gabby began to have a little crush on Troy after all the time that he spent with her. She quickly grew out of that phase after Isabella turned 9 and had a liking for boys. Finally on their graduation day from this place, They all were moping around being sad about things. After they had graduated, they all celebrated at Sharpay's house having cookies and milk. The parent's watched them as they looked like teenagers who graduated from highschool.

"I'm going to miss you guys alot!" Gabby threw out there.

"Me too! We are going to be busy as first graders!" Troy added

"We'll never see each other again." Sharpay commented. Chad remained silent.

"Hey, you guys act like its college or something. I promise you guys will all see each other." Maria and Lucielle had said.

"Yeah but still. Sharpay and Gabby are going to the private school and Troy and Chad are going to public school." Sharpay's mother had added.

"Well, hang out this summer! Problem's fixed!" Roberto had blurted out and everyone had looked at him like he was crazy. Troy looked over to Gabby who rolled her eyes at the remark her father made. He knew that Gabby had issues with him.

"Hey."

"Hi." She whispered.

"Wanna go out on the swing set?"

"No. I'm okay. He has been stupid lately." She gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"That's alright with me!"

_**3 years later.**_

After leaving all the old childhood memories behind, Sharpay and Gabriella had made it to more and better exciting things. Entering Saint Augustine Private school, they became smart, beautiful intellectual students. The past was behind them because after they left the kindergarten, everyone lost touch and Troy and Chad were nothing to them anymore. Both were now in 3rd grade and over at her house for some studying and cookies.

"Where's your mom?" Sharpay had asked. The lovely 8 year old had glowed with her blonde curly hair, and her very nice sun kissed tan. The girl grew up just a little making her look cute, and mature. She looked over to her best friend Gabriella who made the biggest change. Gabriella's insane yet adorable curly hair had now softened into loose curls, her face had morphed slightly into a beautiful face just like her mothers, and her body grew really tall having her becoming taller then Sharpay while as she was taller when they were 4 & 5.

"I have no clue. She said she was going to be home late today." The TV in the background was loud due to Isabella. She was turning the music up purposly.

Sharpay sighed and spoke louder. "I wish she was here. I love your mom." Gabriella paused and felt a horrible feeling.

"I miss her too and I just saw her 8 hours ago." She looked over to her friend and gave her the look that demanded, 'I need a hug'. Sharpay ran over and hugged her.

"Maybe she'll bring you home something!" Gabriella giggled and looked at Sharpay.

"You're kidding right?"

"I dunno! She bought you a present last time she was gone along time."

"She doesn't treat me like that."

"Oh yes she does." Isabella added getting off the couch. The now 12-year-old had grown so imperfectly. Looking very beautiful, her hair had turned completely straight, her skin complexion had faded into a lighter color, and her body had looked more curvy and slimmer. Nothing like Gabriella. Her soul however had changed to more of a darker

"Shut-up Iz."

"Make me." She walked over in her annoying little grunt and grabbed Gabby's cookie and threw it across the room and spilled her milk on her uniform. Gabby squealed. "Shut up. That's the noises pigs make. Don't make yourself look more like a pig then you already are." And with that she left. Gabby looked at her uniform, rolled her eyes and changed qucikly. As she returned, Sharpay began to pack up and leave.

"I'll call you when I get home." She hugged her and left. Gabriella looked over to the TV and noticed the weather man announcing the reports.

_"Today later on, expect some heavy showers of rain falling in a 70-80% chance of rain. It will carry thunderstorms so be concious on the roads." _The phone began to ring startling Gabby.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella! I'm going to be late today. I will see you shortly."

"Okay, bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too so much sweet girl. Kisses."

"Kisses." And she hung up. There was something up.

After Sharpay left, the rain began to pour harder and the sun had hid from the world. Isabella smiled at such a thing since this weather was her was pouring in the streets giving her a horrible feeling in her stomach. Gabriella looked out the window sad and lonley while as Isabella looked down on her in envy. They both felt susipision when a black car pulled up with a man who came out of it, that made his way to the door. Their dad who was getting the mail greeted the guy then listened to the man resulting with a fall on his immediatly got a lump in her throat. Both Gabby and Izzie got scared.

"Where's mommy?" She asked frightfully.

"Ssh! I'm trying to see what's going on." Gabby gets up and runs outside into the rain crying hard. She had a feeling that her mom wasn't going to come home that night.

Maria Montez died that horrible night. Along with two other casualties, she was in her car on her way home from work. When Gabriella heard the news, she became very quite and didn't talk to anyone. Roberto heard her cry at nights only and that was all he could decipher. Isabella was shaken up over this too. All her life she had wanted her mother dead and now that she is, Gabby's a mess, Her father would cry at random times, and she never felt anything. She felt so bad about this because after all, she felt that it was her fault. On the morning of her wake, Isabella walked to Gabby's room and knocked on the door. She walked in.

"Gabby. It's time to go." She said softly. Gabby was lying on her bed dressed and ready to go, but she didn't want to go. She had felt that if she saw her mom in a casket, she couldn't do anything. Gabby rather shaked her head and sat up. She didn't say a word the past week to anyone.

"Gabby...Come on sweetie." She walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room and to the wake.

_At the Bolton household:_

Lucielle finished washing the dishes and looked over to the newspaper again. Her friend that she briefly knew for two years was dead. All she could think about was Gabriella. That beautiful little girl loved her mother so much when they were in pre-school that it broke her heart. When she came over in the summer before kindergarten, she told Lucielle about Isabella and how her dad were completely different. Lucielle shakes her head and feels emptiness in her stomach. Troy comes running down the stairs.

"Hey mom. What's wrong?"

"Rememeber you're friend Gabriella from pre-school and kindergarten?"

"Somewhat. Why?"

"Her mom died."

"Wow. That stinks."

"Yeah. Were going to go to the funeral tommarow to give Gabby a condolence."

"Shes going to be really sad."

"I know sweetie. I promise you no matter what, I will always love you okay?"

"I love you too mom." He hugs her feeling sad.

_sf_

The funeral went horrible for her. All of her family was there crying and being sad while the beautiful girl was sitting in a chair staring at her dead mom the whole time. Her aunt had noticed the pain in her heart while everyone just moved on with their life. She made her way to Roberto and poked him angrily.

"Roberto. Have you talked to your daughter?" Aunt Mimi's accent was thick and strong straight from cuba. Her 'R's' rolled off her tounge flunetly and her voice sounded as sweet as her soul. Isabella finished talking to someone and sat next to Gabby trying to talk.

"I've tried but she doesn't say anything."

"I think you should take her to counseling. 8-year-olds are supposed to talk."

"She just lost her mother, I wouldn't blame her."

"She did loose her mother, but she hasn't told anyone anything in the past week am I not mistaken." That was the truth. He looked over to her emotionless face. He felt really bad and never wanted her heart to ever be broken again. He now made it his mission to make her the happiest, most gorgeous girl he could ever have. If she left his sight or the house, there would be this danger. His mission was simple: To keep her safe and to keep her in. Isabella held onto her sister and felt like crying.

"Gabby, you need to talk. This isn't helping." No response. "I know it might seem like I hate you right now but...Mom would want you to talk. She would want you to cry and everything." Gabby shook her head. "Just consider talking for me okay?" She got up and looked at Gabby again who stared at the casket.

_sf_

The next day the funeral had unfortunatly come. Lucielle Bolton was dressed in black like the way it always is. She looked at her husband.

"Jack." She whispered.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Did you see Gabriella yesterday. I mean, we stopped by to say we-"

"She looked very different."

"It hurts me too much to see that. I want to talk to him so much about her but...He wouldn't care." Jack Bolton got up and hugged his wife releasing with a kiss on her forehead.

"She will get out of it. And if she doesn't, we can talk to him okay?" They both looked into each others eyes leaning in for a kiss when-

"Mommie...I'm going to be sick." They looked over to their son who had 4 red dots on his face.

"Chicken pox." They both mumbled. The funeral wasn't going to happen today.

_sf_

The sun shone so bright, the day had just started, and else where life was thriving. Not here. She sat by the casket as they lowered it down. Gabby began to cry hard and for her first words, they were heart breaking.

"MOMMIE COME BACK!" Everyone looked at her sadly and some began to cry aswell. Gabby wanting to see her mother again, she leaned into the grave. Their Aunt Mimi got up and grabbed her holding onto her. "I want my mommie back!" She cried hard into her shoulder. Everyone couldn't even see the pain she was going through. How would this girl live without a higher authority in the household. How would Gabriella live the rest of her life.

well that was sad. :\ please review and i will update. oh btw, _sf_ is my paragraph splitter. so yeah.

:::::::

"Hey, your pretty. How about that comment now?" The african american announces. That sounded oddly familiar.

review :D


	5. Blue Eyes and Hot Guys

AN: Ahh, finally in the present. I'm going to somehow incorperate some flash backs into these upcoming chapters. Just a little.

"Oh Shar, hes just being stupid today." The lovely seventeen year old made a amazing change. Her brown locks grew out long and thick to her elbows, her face had matured with beautiful brown loving eyes, and most of all; her body had shifted into a lovely womans. Her curves built the shape of her smiled after finishing painting her nails.

"He's always been stupid. Hello, have you ever been out in the past ten years?" Shar spat back. That was the truth. He bought her everything that would make her happy. The latest cellphones, iPods, laptops, game consoles you name it. She got the newest clothing and she still wasn't happy with why she was locked up in her huge house. The only thing the occupied her time was her phone, books, sleeping, excercise, and Sharpay. Sharpay was the only friend that had stuck it out with her the past 10 years. She used to be on facebook having alot of friends posting stuff on her wall saying, "I miss you. We need to hang soon." The only time her friends were her friends when they came to her house. Her friends would get mad only saying that she was selfish and only wanted them over instead of going places. She was bored and angry too. Trust her.

"I know...This still sucks. I want to be a normal teenager and I will never get that opportunity to." She pauses getting up and walking to her balcony. "I want to experience a real boyfriend, go to a real dance, be a princess for once. Not one thats stuck in her tower everyday. Hell I'm going to be a virgin until I die." Sharpay couldn't help it, but that was funny. She burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry but that was way too funny!" Gabby rolled her eyes and looked down her neighboorhood and looked at everyone having fun in the summer sun. She looks over to her next door neighboors who just moved in. She raises an eyebrow at how cute her new neighboor is. Gabby smiles and realizes shes on the phone.

"Oh, sorry. Hey when do you start school?" Gabby finally snapped.

"Umm. I think in like 3 weeks. Why? Oh. I'm sorry babe." She's always wanted to get that feeling on the first day of school. The feeling where you get to meet all new people again to see who's changed and who didn't. Ever since she was 8, her father had given her tutoring and private lessons. She recieves good grades and is applying to go to an online college next year. Yippie! She hates how much she can't even go out to school and experience bullies and alot out there. All she did was watch tv, and see shows like Degrassi, and 90210 and see what it was like there.

"No, it's okay. I'm actually tired of people saying they are sorry for me when they shouldn't." She rolled her eyes and walked back to her balcony and looked at her new hot neighboor. "Hey, wanna sleepover tonight?"

"I'll ask my mom. Hold up." Gabby put the phone down and put it on speaker and stared at this cutie. He has amazing brown hair and a nice built body. She smiles and looks at his friends who come out of the car. Another hot one. He has amazing dirty blonde hair, a beautiful built body, and amazing eyes. He is so adorable and walked out of the car like an angel or something. Next came an awkward african american who falls out of the car, having the basketball bounce into his face then him cringing in pain. The two hotties laugh at him and try to pick him up.

"Ready to party and talk about hot guys!" Sharpay shouted. Gabby's smile faded after realizing it was on speaker and the boys looking up at her and smiling. She grabbed it and quickly ran inside and threw her phone down to scream. Great, she had a chance with those guys but she messed it up. Nice going. "Hello?"

"Sorry, let me talk to my dad." She walks downstairs and sees her dad working. He puts his phone down and looks at her.

"Daddy. Can I have Sharpay sleepover?"

"Sure, but I will check on you every hour on the hour. Last time you tried to escape I am not mistaken." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She walked upstairs and collided with Isabella. The 21 year old had this ice princess look to her. Although she was beautiful, she had that ugly side to her. She graduated highschool the top of her class, and now going for valedictorian in college. Her hair is pin straight with nicely swept bangs, her eyes turned into this kind of grey color and her body grew to be long and skinny.

"Out of my way idiot." She shoved her and Gabby could deffinatly smell liquor on her breath. "Don't go in my room." She walked downstairs. "Daddy, in this theory-" Gabby grabbed her phone and told Shar to come over now. She hung up and walked to her sisters room. It reeked of liquor and cigarettes. She was talented, yet idiotic to give herself away like that. She looked at her bed that had a huge ass lump in it. She walked over to it and saw her very hot boyfriend sleeping in it. Gabby yelped and tried to run out of the room but she ran dead straight into her sister.

"Hey sister. Why the fuck are you in my room?" Gabby looked around and saw her sister's boyfriend Stan wake up. She's hovering over her with tea in her hands.

"Um, I just wanted to look for my charger."

"And why would it be in here?" Stan got up and walked to the door to turn the light on. _Oh hot damn why is he so sexy?_

"Because I was looking out your window?" Stan wraps his self around her sister and kisses her neck.

"Nice try. Get out now."

_sf_

Gabriella loves having Sharpay over. She makes her smile so much and makes her feel like an actual teenager that she should be. Without her, Gabriella wouldn't be complete. Her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Meet me outside. You have some hot neighboors." Gabby smiled. She dressed in cute black short shorts and a grey tank over her body. Her hair is down and free with her bangs up in a poof. She grabs the ring on her neck and walks to the door about to open it.

"What do you think you're doing?" A woman called out.

"I'm going to open the gate for my friend...Who is this?"

"Gabby, this is my friend Lauren." Her dad said walking out of the pantry with herbs and spices.

"Hi Lauren. Um, I'm going to open the gate okay?"

"Sure, I'll have Beverly watch you." Those exact words felt like a record player because thats the only thing her father would say. That was the only phrase he knew by heart and probably in many other languages. Gabby slipped on her sandals and walked out the door. She loves days like these. She wishes that she could go to places and walk around at night in parks like they do in the movies. She strangely feels like there are eyes on her. She looks over to the guys and notices that they are looking at her. Her eyes fall in place with the amazing ones that make her melt. She begins to slow down only looking at the blue ones that were on her. She felt that as she sped up to the gate, the once again blue eyes followed her making her stomach turn. She never felt this way before.

"Hey hot stuff." The african american had called. The hot dirty blonde with the eyes hits him.

"That's not a way to greet a lady dude." She smiles and opens the gate revealing her best friend with new hair.

"You...and short hair? Hows that going to work out?"

"I was bored yesterday and being a little short sounded nice."

"Oh Shar." She hugs her bestfriend and smiles. Shar looks over to the guys staring.

"Hey, your pretty. How about that comment now?" The african american announces. That sounded oddly familiar. Sharpay looks at Gabby's behind and realizes that was what they were looking at. Shar quickly reacts.

"HER ASS BELONGS TO MINE, ANYONE WHO LOOKS AT IT WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" She throws Gabby in her arms and drags her across the yard and into the house. The guys laugh and listen to them fight.

"They were not looking at my ass! Oh my god!"

"Whatever, you know it belongs to me in the bedroom tonight." She smiles and laughs and hits her behind playfully and scoots her in."Hey, what are best friends for?"

"To make you laugh!" They both share a laugh and look at Roberto kissing this Lauren girl. Gabby's smile fades.

"Well I can deffinatly tell you guys are friends alright." She smiles and walks to the stairs ignoring the fact that he pulled away and didn't say anything.

Sharpay looks disugsted while walking to her room. "Wow, what a dog." Stan runs out of Izzie's room and she swoons over him. "What a babe!" Stan heard that and turns around and winks at Shar. Gabby stunned, she giggles and pulls her into her room.

"Oh shit, Izzie's going to kill you!" She smiles and looks at her balcony.

"I don't care. That girl needs to get beaten up. Look how she treated you." Shar looks at her best friend. Her chocolate colored eyes never looked so happy when she was over. Sharpay wishes she could steal her friend again. She remembers how they acted when they were younger. She could go everywhere and now she can't even get off her front lawn.

_sf_

"They were not looking at my ass! Oh my god!" The beautiful girl had shouted.

"Whatever, you know it belongs to me in the bedroom tonight." The blonde had commented. They all laugh.

"So guys. As my first official night in my new house, what do you want to do?" Jason Cross calls out. He has long brown locks that compliment his light brown eyes. Along with him and his two other friends, they were built as if they were on a wrestling, basketball, football, or swimming team. Looking like the athletic type, this guy was for sure taken almost every night/day.

"Doesn't matter. Depends on what you want to do. I'm okay with it." Troy Bolton looks quickly at the balcony again to try and see that beautiful brunette with a tan skin texture. He too was tan complimenting his light brown hair and his tall body. He has the most amazing eyes looking like a turquoise that had girls swooning over him. "Hey, is it me or does the one girl look familiar?"

"Kinda, the blonde one?" Chad Danforth responds. He was the least attractive of the group to them. While Troy and Jason had plenty of dates, Chad would only have a few claiming that he's not going to search for girls to be with every night. He was more concerened on getting only one girl: Taylor McKessie. Chad being African America, he was adorable and always listened to the girls issues. He thought he was a player, but not really. The only thing he played was the court.

"Hey, you know what I wanna do?" Jason proclaims

"What? No, come on. You and Liz have been going out for a few weeks, you do not need another bad breakup." Chad said.

"I just wanna talk to them, maybe see if they wanna come out and have some drinks with us."

"Like they would want to have some drinks with you." Troy said sarcastically.

"Let's see."

_sf_

Sharpay had straightened her hair, and brushed it nicely. She's wearing a grey cami with a cute pink and black polka dotted bra with yellow short shorts. Gabby's in the bathroom, applying some creme on her face. Sharpay smiles and turns the music up. She then hears a noise outside Gabbys balcony and listens in.

"Okay, just act normal alright." One said.

"What are we going to do, throw a rock at them?"

"Sure." Shar's eyes opened wide.

"Hell no." She walks to the balcony and throws her hands on her hips. "What do you guys think you're doing?" They were all hotties to her.

"Umm. We just wanted to know if you wanted to come down and have some drinks with us?" Jason said calmly.

"What do you think we are? Idiots?"

"I think you're pretty hot." Jason replies. Shar shakes her bangs out of her face.

"Look, we can't leave because were sorta staying low tonight. But thanks for the offer." She turns around and leaves. She goes back. "Maybe we can another day?"

"I'll look forward to that." Jason smirks. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Sharpay." She smiles genuinely. "And who are you're other friends?"

"Shar, who are you talking to." Gabby wondered

"Nevermind!" She walks back. "Just your dad outside. Wanted to know what we were up to." She smiles and looks at her.

"You know, you are always up to no good."

"I know..."

ANNNN: well the ending was just a drag along :\ well, I hope you guys enjoyed and please review.

_"Dude, I wouldn't even try. She's probably an annoying bitch. Just hang with us tonight." Jason forewarned._

_"How would you know? She's beautiful." Troy added._

_"Yeah, like all the other stuck up snobs." Jason kicked the soccer ball and it flew into her backyard and rolled into her house. "Oops, guess you have to get it now faggot." Jason walked off annoyed._


	6. Accidental Encounter

AN: Today I really didn't want to write, but pinkwildcat94's shout out and reviews made me want to so here you go (: oh btw. my electricty was out for 7 hours, there are tornados and severe thunderstorms, and I was at swimming and work. so if you have been waiting, sorry.

The past two weeks have been agrivating. Lauren, her dad's new girlfriend, has teamed up with Isabella in helping her ruin Gabby's life. They litterally lock her up in her room when they are in the house, and when they are gone she can't even go outside. Also, her dad is out of town for a month and is coming back in two weeks which means heavy guard alert around the house. Believe her, If she got the chance, she would run. She walks up to her window and notices that those hot guys are playing basketball again. They have really good talent and she wishes she could play with them. One of the guys looks at her and walks over to the guys with blue eyes that shes been spotting. Afraid, she gets up and walks downstairs to watch some TV. She bored for the 1 billionth time in her life.

_sf_

Jason makes a lay-up and looks over to the window and stops. _Why is she still watching us. What's so great about her? She has no life what so ever. _He walks over to Troy.

"Hey, that girl is watching us."

"What girl? The brunette?" He smiled thinking about her. The only time he got to see her was when Sharpay came over.

"Yeah, and honestly it's creeping me out. I don't get why you like her?"

"Hey" Chad interupted him. "Are we here to play basketball or gossip like 7th graders?"

Jason and Troy looked at each other then him, "Both."

Jason turned to him again. "Look, I've heard that all she does is stay in her room all day and doesn't do anything. She hasn't even been out of the house since she was 8. I don't think you really have a chance. But look, tommarow I'm taking that blonde hottie out. You can make up your mind by then. If you want to be a man, stay with us and hit on other girls, or you can just stay home all night gawking at her. Okay?" He threw the basketball into his chest and walked into the house. "I'm thirsty, come on guys." Troy hated how Jason was such a jerk. Not everyone can be like him and he constantly wonders why he hangs out with him. Maybe just to see that lovely girl. But he does wonder why that beautiful girl has to stay inside all the time.

_sf_

The next day went smooth for Gabriella. She felt a sudden urge to go to her kitchen and eat icecream. She threw on some basketball shorts, a Chicago Blackhawk shirt, and having her long hair straightened from the night before with her side swept bangs. Today she only put on mascara to bat her long eyelashes at...No one.

"I think that would be a good idea. Just ask her if she wants to hang out so you two could get more used to each other. You know what I mean?" Chad gave him an idea. Maybe he could just try.

"Yeah, but Jason's being a jerk about this whole thing. Why can't I be happy for once? I mean, it's been a long time since Melissa." Troy thought hard about it. His best friend was never like this until he joined the basketball and soccer team.

"Hey girls. Catch the ball!" Jason kicked the ball hard enough to knock the wind out of you. Chad was hit and fell to the floor. Troy just looks at him and smirks.

"You are way too clumsy." He slips out a laugh and looks at Jason wondering if he should tell him. "Hey Jase..."

"What?" He was putting on goalie gloves.

"Um, I was thinking of asking that girl out on a little date, or sometime together outside." Jason rolls his eyes.

"Um, I'm thinking you should'nt." He mocked.

"Dude, you don't even know her."

"Neither do you. Look." He paused fixing the goal. "Dude, I wouldn't even try. She's probably an annoying bitch. Just hang with us tonight." Jason forewarns.

"How would you know? She's beautiful." Troy adds

"Yeah, like all the other stuck up snobs." Jason kicked the soccer ball and it flew into her backyard and rolled into her house. "Oops, guess you have to get it now faggot." Jason walked off annoyed.

"Shit." He mumbles under his breath beginning to walk.

"And don't think about coming back unless you have that ball or you're not allowed in here again." He runs over to Chad and begins to speak. _How in god's name am I going to get that ball with this high fence._

_sf_

Gabby finishes scooping icecream into her bowl and looks over to the other side of her kitchen seeing a soccer ball lying right there.

"How did that get in there?" She scoops a spoonful of icecream into her mouth and looks at it confused. Just then the guy with the blue eyes looks at her and smirks. She screams and steps back.

"Look, before you freak out or anything, My friend kicked the soccerball into your yard and it rolled into the house." He said so calmly, she felt relaxed and not afraid. This was the guy she was looking at the whole entire time since his friend moved in.

"How did you get past all the security. I need to know." She asked politely hoping he would give her hints to escape.

"I have no idea actually." He chuckled and grab the hair in the back of his head. She smiled and he smiled upon her smiling.

"I just wondered since there's alot of security here." She walked up to him and smiled taking all of this in. Since lockdown, the only guys she has talked to was her Cousin and her dad.

"Yeah, why is that?" Gabriella sighed.

"Long story. What's your name?"

"Troy Bolton." He put his hand out and she grabbed it feeling the warmth and she shook it.

"Gabriella Montez." She smiled and he picked up her hand kissing it.

"Might I add you are very beautiful today. You play basketball?" She quickly wondered why he asked that and she noticed he already got a glimpse of her pants.

"Some what..." She smiles. "I can tell you do. Do you live there?" She already knew the answer of 'No' but she wanted to talk to him all day long.

"No, it's my friend Jason's. Hes taking out your friend tonight?" She rolls her eyes and giggles. His stomach turns hearing that giggle and her warm genuine smile.

"Oh Shar...Yeah, I've heard. Anything I need to know about him so my friend doesn't get hurt again?"

"Oh tons, he's a womanizer!" He said girly making Gabriella to laugh.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but actually he can be a jerk at times-" Troy got cut off by Jason's yelling.

"Hey! Did you get my ball you faggot!" Gabriella looked at him kind of sad.

"Speaking of a jerk, I have to go. Maybe we can talk some other time okay? Here. This is my number." He ran to the counter, grabbed a napkin and pen, then writing down his number and his name. "I'll talk to you later?" He grabs the ball and runs off. She smiles thinking only of him and how he was so nice to her. Calling her beautiful especially knowing that 'Beautiful' has never been said to her since she was 8. That was a long 9 years.

_sf_

"He gave you his number!" Sharpay squealed.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do! Do I text him or what? Call?" Gabriella was panicking since he gave her his number. She's never done this before and she didn't want to sound desperate at all.

"Well, first of all, I would text until you feel comfortable to talk to him on the phone. Do it. You have nothing to loose."

"But he's very handsome. I mean, I don't know what to say-"

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Someone had shouted from outside her balcony.

"Hold up Shar, someone's at my window." She gets up and walks to it and sees Jason drunk.

"Hey rapunzel. How you doin'?" She rolls her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"My friend likes you. I like you too. Come here and gimme a kiss!"

"You're drunk and I don't even know you."

"I don't care. It won't stop me!" He starts to climb the fence and he falls down riping his shirt and scrapping his chest collapsing into his backyard. She freaks out and runs to her phone.

"Shar, I have to go. bye." She hangs up and dials Troy's number hoping he would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy, This is Gabby. Um, your friend Jason is drunk and tried to climb my fence and now he's injured." She pauses waiting for him to reply and he chuckles.

"Just leave him there. He will wake up in an hour and realize whats going on."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, but he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little confused."

"Good, I don't want him touching you at all."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's an idiot and he thinks he can be Mr. Sexy" She giggles and he chuckles.

"Oh really. Thanks for telling me so I don't have to talk to him..."

"Yup, No problem. So what are you up to?" Gabby looked around trying to be impressive. She looked over to her guitar and had no idea what to say.

"Um, not much really. I'm writing sheet music for my guitar."

"You play guitar?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

"Tell me more about it." The whole night they talked on the phone until 6 in the morning talking about random things about each other. Ocassionally their phones had died and they both had to charge it. This was the first time she actually felt like a woman. Only being seventeen, she never felt so alive since she was trapped and locked up. She wants to see Troy outside of her house, but how is that possible. Unless he keeps on sneaking over avoiding security. She really wants this to work. After waking up at 4, she walked over to her phone and checked it. Nothing. She searched her house and found Lauren and Isabella talking together.

"She's stupid. I heard her on the phone for the whole night." Isabella said finishing her sandwhich.

"Just think about it, when you graduate you can be far away from here. You and Stan will marry each other and will be free. She won't. She would never find someone like Stan." Lauren finished putting dishes in the sink. Gabriella reclined on the wall listening in. She wondered if she would ever escape. Izzie begins to laugh.

"You know, there's something going on tonight here. Did daddy tell you?" Gabriella wanted to know more.

"Oh yeah, your family is coming over. What time?" Izzie looked at the clock.

"I'd say in an hour. Beverly can just clean up the house. Right Bevs?" Isabella had her evil smirk on.

"Yes Ma'am."

"It's Madame Bella. Get it straight."

"Wow." Gabby said out loud realizing that Izzie heard it. She rushed up the stairs with Lauren.

"Hey, get back in your room." Lauren said.

"No!" Gabby ran but collided in Isabella. She grabbed her arms and dragged her back to her room.

"Look, tonight, my family is coming over. They love me because I was here first. Just stay inside and occupy yourself." She laughs and throws her in her room and locks the door. Gabby begins to cry banging on the door trying get their attention.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" They were both laughing and walked away. Gabby reclined on her wall crying.

_sf_

"Juliet, where art thow Juliet?" Gabby lifts her head out from in-between her legs and looks at her balcony. She hears Troy's voice and runs up to it. "Hey you." He winks. She wipes her tears away.

"Hey." He notices she was crying.

"What? There's no crying at a party. Do you know how hard it was to sneak in here?" She laughs.

"You need to tell me how to escape because I'm locked up in my room right now." He smiles and looks at her balcony.

"Hmm, I have to think. Well. You need to trust me on this, but you have to jump and I will catch you." Her eyes open wide.

"Um, hell no. I would die just to see a boy." He chuckles.

"That's such a bad thing?" She laughs and looks at how high it is.

"You just need to trust me."

"I just met you. I really don't know much about you."

"Like?" He asked curious.

"What your middle name is, your favorite band, what school you go to, your favorite color." She finished. "And plenty of other things."

"Just jump, I promise I will catch you."

"Then how will I get back into my room?"

"I can teach you how to climb. Or, there's a shed back there and I can put a ladder up there. Now come on and jump." Gabby hesitates and gets ontop of her balcony and stands there.

"YOUR ARMS AREN'T EVEN OUT!" He chuckles and throws them out. She closes her eyes and jumps landing into his arms knocking them both on the floor. They both begin to laugh holding onto each other. She looks at him as he looks back at her.

"Alexander."

"Huh?" She asks confused.

"I love Coldplay and Pheniox. I go to East High. My favorite color is...red. I only had 2 girlfriends my whole entire life. I'm a single child and absolutley love hockey. I play basketball and is an incoming Senior." She smiles and looks at him. "Was that pretty much what you were going to ask me?"

"Yes sir!" She laughs and gets up off of him and helps him sit up. "Hockey huh?"

"Raised an Chicago Blackhawk fan."

"Me too. Well, I learned it myself." She smiles and looks at him and everywhere else. "So why did you decide to come over now?" They both get up and walk over to the patio chairs and sit down looking up to the sky and at each other.

"Hmm, because I was bored and you weren't answering your phone." He winks at her and smiles.

"You know, it seems really stupid that you only had 2 girlfriends." He chuckles and looks at her.

"I've just been waiting for that one girl. How many did you have?" She rolls her eyes. She wishes she could tell him at least one but she can't even find those words.

Sadly, she responds, "None."

"Now thats a big shocker. I would expect you to be a heart breaker."

"Me? A heart breaker? Well I can deffinatly tell you I have a broken heart." He looks over to her and grabs her hand.

"Tell me?" She looks over to him.

"Remember being raised hearing about fairytales?" He nods his head. "Well you can say I'm Rapunzel or Cinderella."

"Huh, no kidding. Why?"

"I have no idea. My dad just wants me to stay inside everyday because he thinks I'll probably run into trouble like Izzie does." He smirks and rubs circles into her hand.

"Well baby, I'm your new trouble." He winks at her and she looks confused then looking like shes thinking.

AN: well that was reaaaallly kinda long. I think you guys will like the next episodee(:

revieww! 

_"It's 1 in the morning." She stammered._

_"So? Were going out. No if ands or buts." He plays with his keys in his hands._

_"Troy! I can't leave this house at all." He picks her up and throws her over his shoulders._

_"Too late, your going to live a little tonight."_


	7. The First Time

AN: Omg, thanks for the reviews! It makes me smile and encourages me! I hope you guys really enjoy this next one (: And sorry for the late update. We've been having tornados down here so verrry sorry.

The sun is rising, the world begins to awake, and the most beautiful girl is wrapped in his arms. Troy and Gabby talked all last night laughing, and talking about many issues she eventually sat by him and they talked until she fell asleep on his chest. He wakes up first in the morning and looks at her sleeping peacefully. They only started talking in the past 48 hours and he feels like shes gotten a bit closer with him. But he wants to take it slow because he wants her to like him and not be rushed into anything. He freaks out when he notices what time it is.

"Gabs, Gabby, Gabriella!" He shakes her.

"Mmm?" She replies half asleep.

"Gabby, you slept on me and its 5:30. Wake up!"

"WHAT!" She shot up and looked around. "Please please help me back into my room."

"Yeah, no problem." He runs over to the shed and grabs the ladder and puts it against her wall. "Hurry." She climbs up the ladder and he looks up and gets a quick glimpse of her undergarment.

"Look away." She said looking down.

"Yup, looking at the roses." She giggles and reaches her balcony.

"Okay, I'm good. Text me okay?" He nods and puts the ladder back and hops her fence again. She smiles looking at him leave. She hears the door knob unlock and she dives into her bed and fakes sleeping. Isabella with insane hair and probably hungover opens the door and stares at her.

"Hey. You. Make me coffee." Gabby pretened to be tired and annoyed.

"Make it yourself." Isabella walks over to her and throws her off her bed.

"Go make my coffee now or you will die." She walks over to her room and slams the door shut. Gabby groans and gets up to go make her coffee. While walking down the stairs Lauren calls her.

"Gabby." She looks at the door and groans again. _What do they want me to do? I'm not cinderella. _"I need you to finish the laundry and clean up the mess from the party." She said as Gabby reached the door.

"What if I don't?" She argues.

"I will call your dad and told him you snuck out last night." She has a lump in her throat. Did she see them last night?

"What?"

"I'm capable of making plenty of excuses." She sighs relieved.

"Fine, I'll do it." She walks to the downstairs and looks at all the mess. "Damn." She grabs garbage bags and fills them up with plenty of plates, food, cups and everything you would imagine at a party. When she finishes throwing stuff away she notices Beverly is up. "Hey Bevs." She smiles and looks at Gabby.

"Goodmorning Seniorita." She walks over to the coffee pot.

"If its possible, today can you buy new paper plates and napkins? Please." Gabby said that so politely the Beverly couldn't hesitate.

"Yes Ma'am."

"It's Gabby to you." She smiles and grabs the vaccum.

_sf_

"Troy Alexander Bolton." Lucielle shouted when he walked in the house.

"Yes Mom?"

"Where were you last night?" She finishes washing the dishes.

"I slept over at Jason's."

"You walked the whole way there?"

"I walked the whole way back?" She shakes her head.

"Where's your car?" He frowned thinking about his good old car Sally. She finally got tired and is in the shop. He bought Sally the 1970 mustang from an old man for about 2,000. It was a nice car but it was a fixer uper. He slaved over it day and night fixing it hoping he would get it to work. It ran smoothly for a year until the engine got worn out.

"It's in the shop. I'm getting a new engine and paying it off at my job." She smiles at him.

"Well, finish your chores and I guess you could barrow my car for the weekend." He smiles knowing exactly what he's going to do.

_sf_

Gabby was on her laptop playing spider solitare. Today she decided that dressing in a grey tank top, and purple short shorts seemed like a fun idea. She did nothing to her hair but throw it up. She gets mad at the screen and slams it shut.

"Juliet!" Gabby looks straight ahead then at the balcony again. She gets up and runs to it smiling. She sees him dressed casual today too. He has basketball shorts on and an East High shirt on too.

"Romeo!" She giggles and he climbs up the wall to her balcony and reaches her. "Why are you here today?"

"Just wanted to check and see if you were locked up today."

"Nope, just stuck cleaning all day."

"Oh I see. Well put some shoes on and grab your phone. Were going out." Her eyes opened wide.

"It's 1 in the morning." She stammered.

"So? Were going out. No Ifs, Ands, or Buts." He plays with the keys in his hands.

"Troy! I can't leave this house at all." He picks her up and throws her over his shoulders.

"Too late, your going to live a little tonight."

"TROY! I CAN'T!" He tried to be a little daring and opened her door and put her down.

"Lead the way." He whispered.

"What! Are you an idiot? Lauren and Izzie are here!" She shouted while whispering. He smirked and she looked at him confused and smiling.

"Well, by the looks of it. Izzie has Stan over because music is really loud in there. Laurens probably in your dad's room sleeping. Come on." He grabs her hand. "Lead the way."

"Oh dear lord." She lets go of his hand and runs to her iPod and turns music on so someone wouldn't know if she snuck out. She grabs his hand and walks down the stairs quietly. Beverly was probably sitting in the living room watching some news channel. "Where do you sneak in?"

"There's a little hole in the fence covered up by a bush-"

"Miss Montez?" They both stopped feeling their heart race when she stepped in front of them. "Who's this?"

"M-My f-friend." She said guilty.

"Are you sneaking out?" She nodded. "Have fun." She looked up excited and hugged her. "I'll tell them I locked you in your room for you." She winked and walked to the couch.

"Yes!" She ran over to the sliding doors and left.

_sf_

"Oh my god! I've never seen these houses before! This school! There's a lake!" She kept rambling on and on about the things she's never seen. He chuckles.

"Have you ever had fast food?" She shook her head. "Well I know this great place open around the hour. We can stop by on our way home."

"Okay. But might I ask...Where are we going?"

"Well, I've decided that since you've been locked up all your life. You are going to experience your teenage years all over again."

"Seriously?" He nodded.

"And when everyone's gone, I'm going to take you out during the day. Sounds like a deal?" She smiles and nods. She looks around everywhere and smiles. "Are you having a good time?"

"So far I am..." She smiles and he pulls up to a park.

"Usually, when a person is between the ages of 3-10, they usually enjoy going to the park." He opens the door and she follows him. "Now, you will have fun going to the park, and there's a trail. But it might be kinda creepy so were going to hold that off." He smirks and leads her to the swings. She sits on it and doesn't know what to do.

"Um, how do you swing on this?" He laughed.

"We need to get you out more." He pushes her taking in this moment, he never thought he would be doing this with a girl. Taking sneaking her out and being difficult at times. He never thought that this would happen. She giggles looking up at the sky while being on the swing.

"Hey, thanks for doing this." He walks back and sits on the swing next to her.

"No problem, I mean you deserve to live a little. We should do this alot." She giggles.

"Yeah, when my dad's not home."

"About your dad. What's his deal?"

"He doesn't really like me. He just looks at me and thinks of my mom. He really loves Izzie though."

"What a jerk. For someone like you, he has to be an idiot." She smiles.

"You know I really like you." His heart race begins to speed up. "I mean we both hate my dad." He takes a second to process what she said. He then realizes she means as a really good friend.

"I do too. You're the coolest person I've ever met." He smiles and swings with her and thinks about introducing her to his friends, parents, anything. He looks at her and realizes how beautiful she looks. Shes enjoying herself and not caring about sneaking out. This had to be perfect.

_sf_

Isabella stared at her boyfriend Stan. She walks over to her laptop opening up 'Word Pad' and began typing.

__

Dear Journal.

We locked Gabby up in her room today. Honestly I'm tired of all these childish antics. The poor girl has been through enough going through plenty of things. When our mom died she's never been happy. She did fall into a case of depression that my dad never told her. When she was sad and moping around, he slipped the pill in her drink to increase her mood and act normal again. Although I wasn't fond of his treatment, she needed to experience being a child again but he locked her up in the house. Is it wrong to be happy when I'm mean to her? I mean my mom was never there for me but was side by side with her. I hate Gabby alot yet I like her. He makes me happy because Daddy makes me feel important. I just hope someday she will forgive me.

Love Isabella Montez.

Isabella gets up and opens the door and walks to Gabby's room. She twists the handle and looks around. _Where the hell did she go?_

Well then. That was a nice side of Isabella that you guys probably won't see again. Ooooh, suspision risess! Review please (:

__

"You will never see him again as long as I'm in charge of this house." Isabella spat.

"No! I'm actually happy then being stuck here in a house full of bitches. Mainly you!" Gabby felt good revolting in the time being, but that feeling died down soon when Isabella lifted her hand and slapped her hard across the face.


	8. Beauty Meets the Beast

_Where the hell did she go?_ Isabella walked around the house and saw Gabriella sitting downstairs with Beverly watching tv. She sighed relieved looking around making sure her sight was intact. She thought she might have snuck around while she was sleeping. Beginning to be afraid, she walked downstairs and turned off the tv.

"It's a little past your bed time at 3 in the morning." Gabby rolled her eyes and gets up.

"I'm 17, I don't need a bed time."

"Well now you have one." Isabella grabs her and throws her into her room giving her a huge rug burn on her knee. _This is so illegal, it should be abuse._

_sf_

Waking up from a plesant slummber, Gabriella rises around 1 in the afternoon. She smiles and runs a hand through her hair thinking about Troy. He's amazing to her and she never wants to let him go. Last night was amazing, feeling like that little girl she used to be. She was glad that she was back. Gabby walked downstairs and looks around the house. It was oddly quite. She smiled and ran to Beverly's room and knocked on it.

"Yes Mija?"

"Where's Izzie and Lauren?"

"They went to the beach for a couple of hours." Gabby smiled widely.

"Can I hang out with Troy today? Please!" She begged with her huge smile. Beverly smiled and nodded her head thinking of how happy she is, coming out of her little depression. Gabby runs full speed upstairs and changes into a comfy outfit looking attractive for him. Is it possible to like a guy this much and you just started hanging out with him? She throws on a gray tank and white shorts brushing her nicely straightened hair from last night. She grabs her phone and calls Troy.

"Hello?"

"Troy! Guess what!" He smiles hearing her voice.

"What?"

"Izzie and Lauren are out of the house for a whole day! Want to hang out?" Troy jumped out of bed quickly hoping around changing into something suitable for her.

"Yeah, I'll be over there in 10 minutes okay?"

"Okay! Can't wait!" She squealed then hung up. Troy ran around looking for his nice pants and a fresh clean shirt. _Why are you freaking out? She likes you for who you are. _And it hit him like that. She likes him. If she had the opportunity to escape and hang out, she would do it with Sharpay her best friend. Troy smiles and runs downstairs and grabs the keys.

"Mom, I'm going to Jason's house. Ill text you when I'm on my way home." She stops him.

"You haven't been going to Jason's in the past few days." How would she know. He looks at her confused. "Jason called wondering where you disapearred off to." She grabbed his keys. "You are not getting these until you tell me what's going on." He sighs.

"Mom, I've been sneaking out at night to see this girl. She's locked up in her house like Rapunzel and is treated like Cinderella. I just wanted to treat her like the human being she is." She smiles and gives him the keys.

"What's her name?"

"Gabriella Montez. And shes beautiful. You have to meet her sometime." Lucielle smiled and felt confused. That name had sounded oddly familiar.

"Okay, well have fun okay?" She kissed his forehead and away he went.

_sf_

Gabby was waiting by the fence where they snuck out last night. Troy dove through the hole colliding with her and knocking her down. He was ontop of her.

"I am so sorry!" She giggles looking into his eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about...I-I didn't see you." He was looking into her eyes too. He smirks wanting to kiss her so badly. She wants to stay like this forever holding onto him. Troy notices how comfortable he's feeling right now with her. Slowly getting up, He helps her up to.

"So." She said breaking up the awkwardness in the air. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I was hoping you would want to meet my friends. Then we could...Go mini golfing!"

"Mini golfing?" She asked confused.

"It's a little tradition we made up. Plus, people have been doing this forever since they were probably toddlers. I haven't gone yet this year, so I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" She smiled and giggled.

"I would love you-I mean to. To." She had no idea where that 'love' had come from. Being embarrassed by what she said, she felt her face burn up. "I'm going to get some money okay?" She ran into the house full speed wondering why she said 'Love'. She wonder if she actually did love him or if she was trying to say something else. The hotness on her face made her freak out and go to the bathroom looking at her face that was perfectly fine. She sighed relieved and ran to the jar to grab money then to accompany him.

"Ready?" He asked putting his arm out. She smiled and linked their arms together walking to the hole and to Jason's house. Jason opened his door seeing the two.

"Hey, you're actually outside." He smirks and reclines against the wall trying to look attractive in front of Gabby.

"Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He smiles.

"Damn, a face like your's makes the world melt." Troy felt raged inside. How many times has this happened to him where Troy brings a girl to meet his friends, and Jason's the one who steals a girl from him and makes it his. He couldn't flirt with his Gabby. His? Did he just claim her. He looked over to Gabby an noticed that she had the, 'I don't want anything to do with you' face on.

"Thanks for the lovely compliment but I'm just here to introduce myself. I'm Gabriella." She puts her hand out and he grabs it kissing her hand. She pulls it away fast.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a princess and wanted to be greeted that way." She rolled her eyes looking at Troy.

"Hey, are you okay? Say something." He looks at her then Jason.

"Oh, Hey man." Troy replied bored. Jason smiled.

"What's up faggot!" He brought him and Gabby inside. The african american guy sitting on the chair playing video games was relaxing and enjoying himself.

"Hey, is that the girl you've been talking about?" _SCORE! he likes me! I can't deffintatly tell._

"Yeah, Chad this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Chad." Chad put his hand out and shook it.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look strangely familiar."

"You do too...I knew someone with your kind of hair." They looked at each other trying to process what was going on. He gave up rather fast and shook his head.

"Nah, Don't let it bother us. So are we going mini-golfing or what?" He smiled.

"Mini-golfing is for faggots so Troy should do it." Gabriella looked at him and felt hurt. Why is he being so quiet around his friends? He sure doesn't act like this around her. They walk to the car and sit in there before Chad joined them.

"Hey...Why do you act so different around your friends?" He sighs defeated looking at the wheel.

"There's a girl named Marissa who shook up my confidence after our break up...She told me that if I had real friends, then they wouldn't be like these guys and that I'm a lonley pathetic guy." He looks over to her.

"You shouldn't listen to people. They don't know you and deffinatly don't know the guy I've been sneaking around with." He smiles.

"Miss Montez, are you implying that we have a secret relationship?" She giggled.

"Well if you put it that way, then its a yes." They both laugh until Chad had joined them. After going to the mini golfing place, Troy gave her a ride home smilling and laughing about their whole day at the fun house. Gabby snuck in carefully and opening the sliding doors, shutting them and reclining on them smiling.

"So, thats why you are sneaking out? For a boy?" Isabella looked at her dead square in the face serious. Gabby's smile wiped off her face immediatly.

"Um, no."

"I saw him. Don't lie to me." She walked up to her. "You will never see him again as long as I'm in charge of this house." Isabella spat.

"No! I'm actually happy then being stuck here in a house full of bitches. Mainly you!" Gabby felt good revolting in the time being, but that feeling died down soon when Isabella lifted her hand and slapped her hard across the face. Gabby felt the pain surging through her cheek. Isabella grabbed her cheek that was still stinging and pinched it hard.

"As long as you are going to be a huge baby about this, you will be treated like one. I'm going out. Now if I find out that you sneaked out tonight, I will take care of you personally." She throws her down into the chair and walks to the front and locks the door. Gabby rushed to her room and slammed the door shut and slid down the wall crying. She hated her so much making her hide in the room all day. She should know better then that and it made her feel horrible and not making her feel happy.

_sf_

Troy goes through the hole making his daily rountine to her room. He notices that its quite in her room today. He wonders if anythings wrong and fears that she was sad or sleeping. He climbs the vines and reaches her room knocking on the door. Gabby looks up to it and slowly gets up and opens it. He smiling and all happy. She turns the knob and quickly faces the other side of her room away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He walks up to her and is towering over her from behind. She bites her lip and turns around slowly and faces him. "Oh Gabriella." He looks at the bruise on the side of her face that is blue and somewhat purple. She looks up to him about to cry.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this." He looks into her eyes again.

"Nothing sweetie. I swear. She's just being difficult. How did this happen?" He gently removes the pieces of hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear.

"I called her a bitch." She begins to cry and she rests her head on his shoulder feelin extreme comfort holding onto him. Troy wraps his arms around her body clutching her tight and keeping her close. She cries harder. He strokes her hair hoping she would stop.

"Ssh, don't waste your beautiful tears on this. I'm here okay?" Gabby nodded choking back a few more water droplets before falling on her face. She gave up and started sobbing holding onto his chest. Troy picked her up bridal style and walked with her to the bed having him sit upright and her to lie down still holding him.

After a few hours, she fell asleep quietly on his chest breathing in slowly and rythmically. He smiles and kisses her forehead before going to sleep. His wish was granted; To sooth her after being said and defeated. He thinks he's falling in love with a girl he simply met a few weeks ago.

"Good night beautiful." He reaches over and turns the lamp off.

**Awwwhh! I loveed this episode! so yeah, review ;D Oh yeah, I really didn't want to go into detail with mini-golfing because i wanted to get to the bottom of this chapter.**

_"Oh really. And what are you going to do about this?" Troy said leaning into her face sticking his tounge out and making a goofy face."_

_"I don't know." She giggles and looks into his eyes, he looks into hers smirking. They slowly lean in about to kiss when-_

_"Gabriella. I'm home!" Her heart sank as she heard her dad coming up the steps. _

mwahahah. (:


	9. So Close, Yet so Far Away

_"A little jealousy in a relationship is healthy. Its always nice to know someones afraid to lose you. "_

Gabby rose the next morning alone. Feeling emptiness in her heart since she found him missing, she looked around to see if he left a note. She gives up and walks to the bathroom to examine the bruise on her cheek. She turns the light on and sees a note and a flower attached. She smiles then grabs it reading it feeling loved.

_Gabriella._

_I'm sorry I had to leave early but I have work today. I get off around 7 and will come over to pick you up then go to a carnival. The carnival lasts all week so if you don't want to go today, we can see the fireworks. (: I will text you later. Bye._

She smiles and folds it putting it into her drawer and goes off to take a shower.

_sf_

Seven o'clock rolled around fast getting Gabby excited and ready to go. Sharpay comes running into her house fullspeed. Gabby in her room is fixing her hair that is curly and cute. She puts up a little bit of her hair ontop and clips it, then proceeds to fixing her bangs. Shes wearing a pink tank top with dark jean shorts and yellow flip flops. Sharpay bursts through her door and looks at her.

"It's a date?" She asks out of breath.

"Mhm. I'm excited!" Sharpay runs up to her and hugs her bestfriend.

"Define date though?" Sharpay sat down.

"Well, we have been sneaking out of the house the past few nights. He took me out to the park and we went mini golfing. He's taking me to a carnival." Sharpay smiles and squeals.

"That is amazing! How did this happen though? Was it random? See. This is what happens when I never come over. Thanks for calling me." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. He kicked a soccer ball into my house on accident and just talked." She shrugged. _We didn't just talk, sparks flew and I started to fall in love._

"Oh, I see. What are you going to do when your dad comes home?" Gabby stopped doing everything. What was she going to do when her dad came home. He was the only one who checked on her everyhour on the hour. Gabby looks at Shar and screams thinking about all of this.

"This cannot happen! I finally found someone I really like and now when dad comes home, I have to give it up!" She begins to pace and walk around. She looks at the flower and note and walks faster again. "What am I going to tell Troy!" She feels like crying and falls on her bed screaming.

"Oh baby, he will think of something. I mean, it's Troy. He really likes you for who you are!" She pats her back and pulls the hair out of her face and gasps. "What the hell is on your face?" Gabby touched her bruise and sighed.

"Izzie hit me." She rolls over and looks at her bathroom away from Sharpay.

"Are they abusing you?" Sharpay asked angry.

"What do you think they have been doing the past 9 years?" Sharpay gasped again.

"I never thought they would have done that. I mean, I knew about the whole locking you in-Which is Neglect. But, abuse? Like hitting you and beating you." Troy smiled climbing up the vines and reaching her balcony, he was about to knock on the door that was already open.

"Yes hitting and beating me. Gosh, I would have thought by now that all those bruises weren't on accident." She gets up angrily. "And its not my dad doing it. It's Izzie." She walks to her bathroom and slams the door shut. Izzie yells from downstairs.

"STOP HAVING TEENAGE DRAMA AND STOP SLAMMING THE DOORS." Izzie slammed the front door and left.

"Shut the fuck u-p." She looks at Troy standing there awkwardly. "Hi, you must be Troy. I'm Sharpay. Gabby has said alot about you."

"Really? And nice to meet you. Wait...You're name sounds familiar. Do I know you?"

"Do I know you?" He shakes his head.

"Well, sorry about that. I've been getting alot of those lately." He sighs and knocks on her bathroom door. "Hey Gabby. Ready to go out?" Her heart rate speeds up a bit and she smiles opening the door. _Wow, she looks beautiful today._

"Yeah, um. If you don't mind. Can we go to the beach today?" He smiles.

"No problem. I was actually going to take you sometime soon." They smile and they sneak out of the balcony and go to his car.

_sf_

The beach at night is amazing. The board walks look priceless with lights hanging down from them. She feels great like cutting loose again. With Troy, she feels like he's a drug to her. She has her best moments and shes addicted to him. Gabby takes her shoes off and walks around the beach. Troy chuckles.

"So you like this?" He said.

"I love this. It's great to be out and about with you again." She smirks and looks back at the water and sits down digging her feet in the sand. He joins her staring at the skyline.

"I know..." He smiles looking off again.

"So, about your friends. Why don't you be more open to them?" He sighs and thinks about it.

"Well, because I really don't want to open up to Jason. He's smart, hes very good at basketball, and he's a ladies man and I really don't feel like he cares about my feelings." She looks at him.

"You know you can always talk to me about your issues?"

"I know, but I mean...Sometimes, a guy just needs a close guy friend. Chad is my best guy friend but I mean, he doesn't understand what I'm going through you know?" She nods.

"I love Sharpay. Don't get me wrong but she's a handful. She always tells me, "You wouldn't know." But I do you know, I'm not happy with my family right now. You know what I mean?"

"That sucks. Like my dad is always on business trips because he's forced to do it and my mom and dad both hate it so. But Jason thinks he's cool because his parents are always gone and since they bought the new house, they haven't slept there once so he's free all the time." Gabby giggles.

"Same with Sharpay. Lucky everyone though. I'm under high security. But its funny that everyone who is supposed to watch out for me don't even know I leave." She shrugs.

"Well I can't wait for you to move out on your 18th birthday." She smiles.

"Ha-ha. Like my dad will ever let me out of the house. I haven't even been to a highschool. By the looks of it on TV, it looks crazy." She laughs and he joins in.

"It's not like it is on TV but.." Gabby looks at her phones clock and takes note it's ten.

"Hey, we should get going." He nods and they walk back to the car.

_sf_

Reaching her house, Gabby and Troy were talking all about bands they enjoy. After accomplishing sneaking up to the balcony, Troy and Gabby sat around eating chips and dip while watching tv and talking about random things. Troy steals the remote and changes the channel. Gabby grunts and tries to take it back.

"Give it back or I will hurt you!"

"Oh really. And what are you going to do about this?" Troy said leaning into her face sticking his tounge out and making a goofy face.

"I don't know." She giggles and looks into his eyes, he looks into hers smirking. They slowly lean in about to kiss when-

"Gabriella. I'm home!" Her heart sank as she heard her dad coming up the steps. They both look at each other freaking out. Troy runs outside to her balcony and shutting the door. She quickly shuts her blinds messily leaving a little open way for Troy to see. Nervous and out of breath she sits on the floor.

"Did you miss me!" He hugged her feeling happy while she wasn't exactly feeling the same. _Not really. _

"Y-Yeah! How was your business trip?" She asked pulling away.

"It was great! They want to have me back again sometime soon. But I'm glad you were here the whole time. I thought you were actually going to sneak out." He smiles and looks around her room and sees men's sandals and keys right by her bed.

"Do you you have a guest?" He searches around the room looking for some walks to the balcony and opens it up. Gabby squeezes her eyes shut then hears nothing. They relax.

"Wha-What do you mean a g-guest?" She stuttered. Gabby deffinatly knew that he would find out.

"There's guys shoes and keys in here."

"Oh, it's Uh, Stan's. Me, Him, and Isabella were hanging out today." He smiles.

"Sister bonding? Aw! Well, I'll give it to him and you can go back to what you were doing." He grabs it and leaves. Gabby trails behind him waiting at her door to see what Stan does. He hope he doesn't blow the cover.

"Oh thanks man! I forgot where I left them." He smiles.

"Where's Izzie?" My dad asks happily.

"She went to a party with some friends."

"Oh, it's a little late to be out huh?"

"Well shes 21 so she can legally do whatever. Well, good night Mr. Montez." He smiles and her dad leaves. She quickly runs over to him.

"You're lucky that I covered for you." Stan said handing over Troy's stuff.

"I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay, I understand. I was 17 once." He smirks.

"Dude, your 24, not that long ago." She giggles and turns around heading to her room. "Night." She quickly ran over to her room checking to see where Troy disapeared off to. He was sitting on her balcony.

"I love you!" She said walking up to him.

"No problem! Just call me spider man!" She giggles and looks at him.

"Thanks for today. I'm sorry my dad came home. I'll talk to him and see if he can not hold a vigil at my room. Maybe I can have some time to cut loose."

"Sounds good to me." He smiles grabbing his keys and shoes. "I have work tommarow. I'll call you later okay?" He kisses her cheek and leaves. She smiles holding onto that cheek that he just kissed. She lies on her bed staring at the cieling. She decides to grab her guitar and some sheet music. She thinks quickly.

"Today was a fairytale and you were the prince, I used to be a damsel in distress." She smiles writing it then strumming out a chord. "Hmm. You took me by the hand...and you picked me up at seven? no six. Today was a fairytale." She smiles and starts to strum some chords and tried to work out a song. It was a oneshot but it might have worked. She jumps up on her bed and begins to sing and strum sweet chords.

"I can't wait to see Troy." She smiles and sings again sweetly. "I can't wait to seeeeee Troy." She holds the last note down and smiles.

AN: whoo whoo! okay, that was short because I'm going to have a long next chapter and I was running out of ideas for this one and, TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAAY !(: so yeah, gimme a birthday present with a review :D oh and I would like some constructive cristism too if you point out any flaws because I want to know your opinions. thanks guys and I love you all(:

_Isabella runs into the room and sees Troy and Gabby. _

_"Don't shut the door!" They yell. She shuts it._

_"Why not?"_

_"It's locked." They were all locked in a room together, for the rest of the party._


	10. Freedom At Last!

As few weeks had passed, school was rolling around the corner with a month to spare. Ever since Gabby's dad came home, she only got to sneak out of the house a couple of times, killing Troy. He used to see her everyday, now she can't since he's always either outside, or he's always in the room with the sliding doors. A week ago, Troy was over at Jason's with Chad and Taylor having a discussion about the past few vists with Gabriella.

_"So you haven't seen her in the past week?" Jason said finishing a jump shot. "Wow, you're really whipped."_

_"Shut up Jason!" Taylor blurted. "I think it's cute that you have an intrest in this girl. I think it's very romantic unlike this idiot over here."_

_Troy smirks and shoots the basketball. "I know, but. We call each other and text each other all the time but it's not the same."_

_"Look, is she off limits or what?" Jason asks._

_Chad interupted, "You are such and idiot! Troy really likes this girl and if you do anything to scare her off. I will-" _

_"I will cut your balls off." Taylor said making Jason get all in her face._

_"Just because I'm better with education then you, doesn't mean you can be all tough guy. You hear?" She shakes her head._

_"That's okay because I wouldn't want to see or touch your STD ridden organ." She smiles and looks at the guys. "Want to go for a milkshake run?" Troy and Chad nod._

_"Man, I love your girlfriend." Troy says. _

_"Me too." He wraps his arm around her and kisses her cheek._

Since he took a job to help pay off Sally's repairs, he found the most boring things to do. He worked at a grocery store for most of his time having only old people go. Then he worked at an Ice cream parlor having the life sneaking ice cream when the boss wasn't looking. In result, the young lad got fired eating too much of the product. Finally, he settled at the photo shop developing pictures for a good pay too. His talent in developing pictures and giving photo takers advice on how to take the pictures had paid off and impressed the Boss. Being at work, today had to be one of the most slowest days. He's around playing Tetris on his phone when suddenly the game closes out and Gabby's picture pops up causing him to answer it fastly.

"Hello?"

"TROY! GUESS WHAT!" Gabby's voice had brightened up his day.

"Did Izzie move out!" She laughs.

"No! My dad's going on another one month business trip! I'm so excited!" Troy jumps up excited too.

"No way! When?"

"Tonight. You have to come over. He leaves around 6:30 so its perfect with your work schedule." He sighs happy.

"Okay, I'll be over. And, we are going to a highschool party tonight."

"What? Don't those things end up with police and rapers?" He laughs.

"Not all of them. It's an east high one and atleast one teenager goes to one in their life." She giggles.

"I guess. I'll see you soon okay?" He nods excited at the fact shes going out tonight.

_sf_

She grabbed her guitar, her sheet music and picked up where she left off. She gently picks up her pick and begins strumming this melody she came up with.

Gabby smiled and typed in, 'East High School in Alberquere, New Mexico'. She's going to enroll there next fall making it a huge surprise for Troy and for her dad. She runs down the stairs with a printed sheet from a school reviewer. She hands him the paper.

"Now I know you will object to this, but I was hoping you would give it a try. I want to enroll in East High because they have a great education, plenty of scholarship opportunities and I think it would be a great opportunity." She bites her lip and looks at him.

"I...I think it would be a good idea too. But you don't like homeschooling anymore?" She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Dad, let's face it. I know I've been stuck in this house forever, but I want to experience one more thing...I want to enjoy life as a senior in highschool. Please daddy?" He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Okay. But I drive you there and home everyday. And if I'm gone, Beverly will do it." She smiles and hugs him.

"If you don't mind, before you go. Can we sign up today?" He smiles and looks at her.

"I guess we can..Um, well want to come with me? I guess if you're going to highschool now, you have to see the surroundings?"_ I've already been out, it doesn't compare._

"Well okay then!"

_sf_

Troy climbs her balcony and opens it looking for Gabby. He's been waiting forever to see her again. She opens the door to her room and sees him. She smiles and runs up to him, hugging him so tight. Troy returns the hug, smelling her amazing scent comparing close to liliacs.

"I missed you so much." She says into his chest. He smiles and let's go.

"I did too. Do you know how bored I was?" She giggles

"Same here. So, ready to go to a highschool party?"

"Ready as ever, these parties are the best!" He grabs her hand and they run downstairs escaping through the sliding doors. Soon enough, the couple was there seeing plenty of people outside and having fun at this highschool party. People were dancing and having idle conversations around the snacks and coolers. Gabby immediatly spots Chad. She grabs Troy's hand and drags him over to Chad and Taylor.

"Hey guys!" Taylor looks at them and hugs Gabby quickly.

"Um, Hi?" She asks rather confused and scared. Taylor pulls back and examines her new soon to be best friend.

"I'm Taylor and I love you already!" She said causing Gabby to back up slowly into Troy. "I'm sorry! Did I frighten you?"

"No, I just don't know you..."Gabby said looking at this woman that oddly resmembled Isabella. She walks past the group and Gabby begins to follow her without even realizing it. When she stops, Gabby can deffinatly tell that she is face to face with her evil sister. She begins walking off again leaving Gabby standing there all alone confused thinking she's already drunk or under the influence. She runs into Troy beginning to dance.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"I swear I saw Izzie. Oh well." She grabs his hand and twirls herself around dancing into him smiling. Troy doesn't know how to react to this but he dances back with her. After about a long time of dancing and sweating, they decide to go outside for some air. They open a door that looks like its leading outside to see an empty room but they are being closed into a small reading room. They both turn to the door trying to open it. It's locked from the outside and they begin to scream and bang on the door waiting for someone to get it but the music was loudly blasting in the room. They both give up and slide down the free walls. Isabella runs into the room and sees Troy and Gabby.

"Don't shut the door!" They yell. She shuts it.

"Why not?"

"It's locked." They were all locked in a room together, for the rest of the party.

"What do you mean it's locked!" She screams and runs to the door banging on it desperatly looking for someone.

"That's useless. We've been doing it all night. No one's opened it." She sighs and Isabella looks at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Gabby asks.

"This is my friend from highschool's party. Don't change the subject. Why are you even here. With him?" Isabella looks at Troy then Gabby and scolds her.

"I like to be free and outside of the house. So eat that." Gabriella got up and planted her feet right in front of Isabella standing strong and tall.

"Shut up. As soon as I get home, I'm going to call Daddy and tell him you snuck out."

"Really. Alright, I will tell him you and Stan are sleeping together in this house. I do recall his words mentioned no activity like that." Isabella gets in her face.

"You wouldn't dare." Gabby gets in her face more.

"I would..." Isabella stares at her coldy once more. She wants to hit her across the face really badly.

"You know what, your so incredibly stupid." Isabella said breaking the awkward stare down.

"Aw why thank you. I kinda assumed that about...Hmm, I don't know, 5 years ago?" Troy looks at Gabriella who was furious with her sister. He wishes things would be okay with them rather than World War III going on in the house. Gabby sits down right next to him sighing angrily brushing the hair out of her face.

"Aren't you guys like going out?"

"No." They both said in unison pissing Isabella off. She stares at Gabby and thinks back to when they were first young and when they found out their mom had died.

"What are you looking at?" Gabby said angry.

"You. Look you guys are idiots." She pulls out her phone and calls her friend. Troy and Gabby roll their eyes not even thinking about having a phone on them. They feel really stupid right now knowing that their friends would have picked up and rescued them. The door quickly opens and they all leave going different directions. Troy and Gabby stumble upon the person's backyard looking at the amazing deck and party lights in the cieling. Gabby gasps looking at how beautiful it is right on the shore of the beach. The moon is shining right into the waters causing Troy to smirk thinking about a song thats perfect for this moment. He grabs Gabby quickly and pulls her in close beginning to sing a song in her ear while slow dancing.

"Dancing in the moon light, everybody feeling woman right its just a natural delight." He sings making her melt like a hot crayon on the window sill. She closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder as they slow dance in the cool summer breeze. Isabella looks at the sliding doors and notices them dancing together being like a couple.

"Were not dating my ass." She says before turning around and going back to her friends.

AN:Dear, I really hated this episode and it was holding me back. I had a really good idea but I lost it. So because this was so long, I wrote like 4 already(: Okay, So I've been only working on this and another story. I'm thinking about deleting the following: The Detective Who Won My Heart, Hope in a Dark life, and Growing pains. I have such a great series planned for Beauty vs. The Beast, but I'm stuck in a writer's block to just push through a chapter. I'm also starting a new series called, Living in the Dark and possibly Letter's to the Unexperienced. I will decide with your guys help. (: and thanks for reading ! and my internet was down :(

_"I like you, alot. And not just as a friend." Troy said nervously. Gabby freaked out what was she supposed to say?_


	11. Courageous Act

"This is not a good idea!" Gabriella yelled from her bathroom. Troy was lying on her bed flipping through the channels waiting for her to change into her bathing suit.

"What do you mean it's not a good idea?" He yelled back at her. She opened the door covered in a shirt and shorts hiding her bathing suit killing Troy. He wanted to see what she looked like so incredibly badly to figure out how more beautiful she is.

"The beach downtown near Isabella's work? I'm going to die indefinately." She said going back in the bathroom. He grunted knocking on her door. She opens it looking up into his blue eyes innocently making him swoon and wanting to plant a kiss on her.

"Look, we won't get caught. The beach we go to has not alot of people because it's hidden around this time of the day. It's extremely beautiful at night time getting a whole bunch of people at that time. Now come on." He walks downstairs with her nervous and excited to go on with the date-day. Troy helped her go through the hole and into Jason's backyard greeting their friends. Taylor runs up to Gabby and pulls her into the group she and Sharpay made.

"You look gorgeous Gabs!" Taylor said smiling making Sharpay jealous.

"Sharpay, Where the hell have you been?" Gabby jumps on her and wraps her arms around her waist looking like a couple.

"Grounded babe." She smiles letting Gabby go. Gabby decides to jump ontop of her back trying to impress Troy by all the fun that she is having. It succeeds having him focusing only on her smiliing and not his friends conversation. Sharpay holds onto her tightly this time and laughs. Gabby chimes in looking at Taylor who looks alone.

"Oh come on Taylor, we'll do this at the beach. I promise." Sharpay said being friendly which was odd. Troy looks over to Jason who's reclined against the bench chair looking at Gabby up and down while on Sharpay's back.

"Damn she's sexy." Jason said causing Chad to get raged.

"Fuck off dude." Chad said deffending his brother while Jason always continued to hit on his girl.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't really need another jack-ass in her life." Troy said finally defending her.

"Look, you never called dibs yet so today, I will make her mine if you don't have the balls too." Jason smirked and walked away to the girls.

"Jason don't!" Troy yelled at him.

"Hey Gabriella, ladies." Gabby stopped giggling and looked at him.

"Hey Jason. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Sharpay would like to drive with me to the beach today. I was hoping we could develop a trust system together." The girls both exchange looks shrugging.

"If its not a problem with Troy-" Gabby begins.

"He wouldn't mind." Jason grabs her bag and hurries them to the car.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Troy called after Jason who had his hands on Gabriella's shoulders.

"She's driving with me. Sorry." Just as she was about to speak to him, Jason spun her around dragging her to the car and quickly driving off before Troy could argue. He swears under his breath and drives with Chad and Taylor.

_sf_

When reaching the beautiful sky blue beach and golden sandy paths, Gabriella quickly ran to Troy's side annoyed of Jason and his way of impressing the ladies. Troy chuckles seeing Gabby standing right next to him bored.

"I'm glad you made it." He smirks making her giggle.

"Oh my god. Why are you guys friends? All he does is talk about himself and nothing more." Troy chuckles grabbing the cooler out of his trunk. Gabby shuts it for him helping with the towels and umbrellas.

"I know, he thinks he's all that in a bag of chips. It annoys me with how many girls he hooks up with." He sets everything down looking around at the crowd and how not alot of people are there. "Before the other yahoo's come, let's go swim alone." He says pulling his shirt off looking at her practically drooling. _He had the sexiest body a girl could ever see. You could make cookies off the boy's stomach._ Gabby shook her thoughts away slipping off her pants and pulling off her shirt to reveal a cute sky blue bikini. Troy's heart rate begins to race looking at her beautiful slender body that was long and skinny. Gabby notices that hes staring and she quickly grabs her towel and covers herself up.

"Is there something on my stomach? I knew I shouldn't have worn a bikini." She said looking down. Troy grabs the towel and pulls it away and smiles.

"Nothings wrong, you look so beautiful. That's all." She smiles looking at the water and running off into it crashing into each wave. Troy grabs a hold of her hand so he doesn't loose her. She smiles squishing her feet into the water feeling like a little kid again. She loves this feeling that arises in her stomach making such a huge deal because she gets to cut loose like she never did before meeting Troy. She quickly looks over to Taylor and Chad making their way into the water holding hands and enjoying the sun. Sharpay is talking with Jason under the umbrella.

"Instant boner." He says randomly.

"Excuse me?" She says disgusted.

"He got an instant boner looking at your friend over there." Sharpay looks at Gabriella having a great time with Troy.

"Look, I don't know how to break it to you, but she likes him and I know it. Now back off alright?" Jason looks at her and begins to form an evil plan.

"If you tell her anything that I will tell you, I will ruin everything. I will make her mine no matter how hard I try and she will never be his. You got it sweet cheeks?"

"You can't force someone to fall in love with you." Sharpay said getting up. Jason quickly followed her.

"Yeah I can." He leans into her face. "Watch me." He pulls back away and runs to the beach throwing his shirt on the sand not caring. He swims over to Gabby and Troy. She's on Troy's back while getting splashed with plenty of water in her face. They both stop laughing when he walks up to the group annoying Jason.

"Hey guys." Gabby looks at Troy before speaking.

"If you don't mind, we were trying to be alone." She said politely.

"No, I don't mind. I just wanted to see what was up." He smiles before swimming over to Chad and Taylor. Sharpay is flirting with a group of guys causing Gabby to giggle.

_sf_

Walking along the beach, Gabby and Troy are walking along the pier looking at the shore and skyline at night. Troy has been considering asking Gabby out since how close they are the past weeks.

"If I asked you something, would you freak out?" He quickly asked her checking her reaction.

"No, I wouldn't think so. Why? Do you have cancer?" She said with a giggle.

"Yeah actually..." He said seriously. She looked at him about to freak out.

"I'm so sorry! I can't-"

"I'm just kidding. But um..I like you, alot. And not just as a friend." Troy said nervously. Gabby freaked out what was she supposed to say?

"Uhm, I like you alot too. But um. Where are you going with this?" Troy stopped and looked at her.

"I mean like, I told you I like you and I kinda wanna be in a relationship with you..." Gabby began to freak out. What _was_ she supposed to say. Shar and them are all gone and she's never ever been in this situation before.

"Um...Oh?" Gabby felt like fainting right now.

"Oh?" He said hurt. "So we've been sneaking around all this time and don't get me wrong, I thought we really connected; And all you say is Oh?" He starts to walk away feeling miserable. Gabby chases after him.

"I'm sorry Troy! I don-"

"Just save it please. I mean, this is why I never tell girls about how I'm feeling. They always do this to me. Bye Gabriella." He walks away and Gabby doesn't follow him this time. She turns away and looks at the water, running her hand through her hair starring at the night sky and thinking_: "Why did it turn out this way? What do I do?"_ Sharpay comes running up to her.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Do you want me to stay over tonight?" Gabby began to cry.

"Yeah, please." Sharpay hugs her rubbing her back. Gabby began to cry harder looking at Troy, Chad, and Taylor walking to the car leaving. She cried harded knowing she was going to drive home with Jason.

"Ready Ladies?" Jason said flirtacious. Sharpay pulled away and grabbed Gabby's hand and walked with her to the car.

"It's going to be alright sweetie. I promise." They reached the car and sat down. This was going to be a long car ride.

AN: Okay, well that was WAAAY better then chapter nine(: Okay, So yesterday night I made the new story called, "Living in the Dark" Which I started, and is almost done.

I'm horrible at trailors so basically, I'm going to type out something I already wrote, that is featured in the first episode like you see in a newspaper or fandago if your looking for a movie.

**"Welcome to the West Gate Apartments. We have lovely housing and its quite almost everyday." That was an understatement coming from our landlord. When you watch life go on outside your windows, you tend to pick up all these things about people. Living in the West Gate Apartments, you learn how people live and why they live here. Some people come in pregnant being kicked out from their lovely peaceful homes and being dumped into this run down home. Some people come here living their life in denial and look to the bottle as their comfort, the only thing that loves them. Other people come from abusive households, looking into drugs and other inhlants to smoke up their troubles and to lift them in the air while they stay down wanting to go up. You also get the type of people who had it all, being smart and popular but settling with the worst of worst because they think they are in love when reality says no. And then you get me, the type of people who were raised to do better, raised in a good neighboorhood and suddenly fall into the wrong crowd becoming destructive and loosing the loved ones along the way.**

_"I don't want to be mean but." He stopped. "So let's just face it." He smiles leaning into her. "Troy doesn't really like you like that. He's just being a really good friend." Jason leans in closer and kisses her._


	12. Prince Charming to the Rescue!

She lies there on her bed thinking of what to say. Should she call him and tell him to come to her house. Or simply will she run away to his house and tell him that she too wants to be in a relationship with him. Gabby quickly gets out of bed and grabs her phone, dialing the number she knew by heart. It quickly got disconnected making her throw her phone in anger. What was she supposed to do?

"Morning sweetie." Sharpay said slowly sitting up.

"Hey." Gabby said softly.

"Wanna talk about what happened last night?"

"Yeah, I guess. Well. Troy asked me out last night and I freaked out saying 'Oh' and he got mad and walked away." She shook her head angry. "I should have said yes then ask you about everything I should do, but it all blew up in my face." Sharpay rested her hand on her back.

"Call him and keep calling him until he picks up, or lets you go to voicemail."

"He disconnected the phone already. Like, he hung up or something." She lies on her bed angry and depressed.

"Well, what I would do for starters is maybe have Jason or Chad call him for you. Most of the times, friends give amazing advice and help other people realize what they lost, and don't freak out about this. It will all turn out the way it should okay?"

"I hope you're right. I'll just call him again tonight."

_sf_

"Troy, Please pick up! I'm going to Jason's house. Please go!" He stopped and checked how old the message was; 10 minutes old.

"Why would she be at Jason's?" He wondered aloud. He feels rage building up knowing that he would try to take her and everything because of what drama would be going on. He runs down the stairs grabbing his keys.

"Troy! Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Jason about something very urgent. I'll be back soon. Bye." He left running to his car hoping that nothing would happen to her at all.

Gabby ran to Jason's house searching for Troy. She rang his doorbell teary eyed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jason said calmly.

"I need to find out where Troy lives. I need to talk to him because he's not answering his phone and I asked him to come here and talk a while ago."

"Well, let's talk about it in the backyard." Gabby smiles feeling that she can trust him now. She knew Troy and him had their differences but this was a nice way to give Jason some information about Troy to maybe fix their relationship.

"So, what's the issue?" He said breaking her thoughts.

"He told me he liked me and I rejected him because I'm new to the whole relationship kind of thing you know what I mean?" He nods his head gently.

"I don't want to be mean but." He stopped. _"_So let's just face it." He smiles leaning into her. "Troy doesn't really like you like that. He's just being a really good friend." Jason leans in closer to her face about an inch away from her lips."He doesn't need you." She turns her head away awkwardly and he brings it back to his. He kisses her on the lips. Disgusted, she pulls away.

"Jason! What are you doing?" He kisses her more aggressively pushing her against the fence. She tries to pull away and succeeds. "JASON GET OFF OF ME!" He kisses her hard again squeezing onto her wrists and keeping them close. He makes his way ontop of her forcing them both to fall on the ground. Struggling, Gabby breaks free again while he kisses her neck. "HELP! JASON GET OFF OF ME!" He kisses her lips more agressive. _Where's Troy when you need him_. Still trying to pry herself free, Jason runs a hand up her shirt giving her instant goose bumps and to scream once, then trying even harder to repeat herself. Troy parks his car walking up to the fence, closely listening and hears her scream quitely running to his backyard disgusted at the sight.

"GET OFF OF HER NOW!" Gabby's fighting Jason off of her while trying to break free.

"Oh come on now. We were just trying to have a little fun." He snakes his hand out of her shirt and sits up still ontop of her.

"Get off of her now, or I will kill you." He walks over with his fists clenched. Jason gets off of her and stands next to Looks over to a disgusted Gabby sitting a bit upright running and hand through her hair. Her shirt is lifted up a bit making Troy want to punch him for seeing his hand there. "What were you thinking?"

"We were just talking. Nothing more." Hes hidding behind her and it was making him outraged.

"Nothing more? Fuck you Jason." He shoved him making Jason more aggressive.

"Really? You think you have some balls now?" He shoves him harder having Troy clench his fists again. Gabby shoots up trying to stop the fight.

"Stop it guys!" She turns to Troy. "Please don't do anything you will regret okay?" He grabbed her to the side and looked at her.

"I promise I wont regret this." He looks at Jason and punches him square in the face and grabs Gabby and runs.

_sf_

Troy brought Gabby to his backyard and sat her down. He begins to pace angry that he would do such a thing. Gabby sits there indian style on his picnick table, clutching her right arm. He looks at her and sits down next to her.

"Are you okay?" She looks up into him and bites her lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel very violated but fine." Her voice quivered when she said 'violated'.

"God damn it. I'm so sorry Gabby. He should have never violated you. I'm so pissed off right now you don't know."

"Ssh, Troy please." She looks at him and he looks at her. He pulls her into a close hug. Lucielle walks up to the screen door and listens in on their conversation.

"I promise you, that you will never have to see him again. He's an idiot and I'm so sorry that he would do such a thing to you. Gabriella, I promise you that he's never ever going to touch you for as long as I live. Okay?" She nods looking straight ahead. He rests his head on her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It was my fault anyway. I had to go over to see if you were there." She runs her hand through her bangs and sighs. "I'm so thankful that you were there before...Before anything else happened."

"Me too. I just ugh." He lets go and gets up looking straight ahead. "If I was there sooner it wouldn't have happened."

"Troy, what's going on?" Lucielle said and both of them turned around.

"Nothing mom." Lucielle raises an eyebrow at him and looks at Gabby.

"You must be Gabby." Then it hits her. Gabriella Montez was Troy's best friend in pre-school. They came over all the time before they split and went their other ways. Lucielle looks at her and her jaw drops thinking of how much she looks like her mother. Gabby and Troy get up both and look at her then slowly walk to her.

"Mrs. Bolton?" Gabby says looking confused.

"Mom?" Lucielle grabs both of their arms and drags them inside. She runs to her room and grabs a box of memories and shows Troy the box.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"Gabriella Montez. Oh it's so good seeing you!" She hugs her and Gabby feels confused and hugs back slightly. She pulls back and brushes her hair out of her bangs and smiles. "Do you rememeber me sweetie?" Gabby looking scared shakes her head. Lucielle opens the box and shows them both the picture they took on their first day of pre-school.

"Oh my god." Troy and Gabby both said in unison. They stare at the picture of them together. They both turn to each other quickly. "THAT WAS YOU!" They look at the picture again and smile.

"Gabriella Montez, you went to school with each other." Gabby looks at Troy and processes it all in.

_"Hey."_

_"Hi." She whispered._

_"Wanna go out on the swing set?"_

_"No. I'm okay. He has been stupid lately." She gave him a smile and he smiled back._

_"That's alright with me!" He looks at her._

"You will never believe this but..." Troy began speaking.

"I had a crush on you back then." She says and looks at the pictures then at him.

"I was just about to say that." She looks up at him. Lucielle quickly goes back to her room. She smiles at him and he smirks back.

"Gabby, we need to talk about-" She throws her hands up.

"Look, no body wants to be in love with a sucker who's stuck in a fairytale book." Troy wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in closer.

"Maybe I do?" He leans in and finally kisses her. He gently places his hand on her face sweetly kissing her. Gabby kisses back excited resting her hands on his chest. He pulls back slightly kissing her again while stroking her hair. Gabby pulls back and looks into him.

"Wow." He smiles kissing her again finally happy that she is finally his after all the issues that they've been through. Lucielle smiles looking at them, then quickly walking away to her bedroom. She pulls back giggling.

"What?" He says hugging her.

"I never thought I would be kissing you." She smiles resting her head on his chest.

"Me either, after all this trouble." He pecks her lips quickly and grabs his keys realizing that they have deadlines now. He brings her to the car and smiles and gets a thought.

"Gabriella Montez. I'm going to teach you how to drive tonight." Her eyes open wide.

"WHAT! I've never driven anything before." He rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on."

"I would do it, but, I'm really scared on how to drive." He grunts defeated and begins the car.

"Hey, guess what." She looks at him. "Since were going out now, I can officialy change my facebook status." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh Troy." She giggles.

"Hey, make a facebook so I can show off my hot new girlfriend." She laughs again.

"I'll think about it." He grins pulling onto the road.

FINAALLY! lol. Troyella is now official(: or is it? whoo. review please.

_She quickly pulled back and punched him square in the nose."Next time you touch me, I will hit you even harder!" She yelled at him while he just stood there pinching his nose and stopping the blood from falling._


	13. Sweet Pay Back

"YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT!" Sharpay said smiling jumping on the pool raft at Troy's house.

"How many times must we go over this? Yes we are!" Gabby said lying back down on her floatie.

"Oh my oh my! I can't believe it! You guys are cute together!" Sharpay said squealing swimming up to Troy.

"Whoa, Shar relax!" Troy said while Sharpay was jumping on his back. Gabby smirks and looks over to them.

"Hey, he's my boyfriend so back off!" She said with a giggle. Sharpay jumps off his back watching him walk up to the raft.

"Miss Montez, are you implying that I would cheat on you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She leans into his face staring into his blue eyes as he smirks flipping her off her raft. Stunned and shocked, Gabby shoots up laughing at him.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" She said while splashing him. He splashes back laughing with her.

"It's on now!" He said grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up in the air. She gave up as she was released back into the warm water smiling and thinking how great this is. She quickly jumps on his back and holding onto him for dear life. He chuckles and walks around the pool with him on her back enjoying the time of their life with each other.

"Yeah, you guys are deffinatly cute together." Shar said before going under.

"I guess we are." Troy smiled turning his head to her cheek kissing it quickly before swimming again with her on his back.

_sf_

Sharpay left the two alone at his house causing a little bit of boredm in the night. She smiles as he grabs her handing walking through the house and stopping at a door which she asumed was his room.

"And this is my room." He smirks showing Gabby his most prized possession: His lovely room. She sat on his bed looking around the blue painted walls, the black bed spread, and his computer desk in the corner. There was basketball and hockey allover his walls and see even notices a toy chest. She jumps off of his bed running to the chest and opening it.

"Oh my god!" She smiles digging through his toy chest pulling out Buzz Lightyear. "Buzz Lightyear!" She smiles pressing his button and putting him down, proceeding to grab many other toys.

"Why are you so amused in my toys?"

"Because I've always wanted these toys. My dad bought me Barbies and Bratz but I've always wanted to play with these toys!" She grabs a Rescue Hero action toy and plays with it. Soon enough, Troy joins in grabbing all of the toys throwing them all across the room. She smiles laughing and sets up and army of little red monkeys. Gabby smiles and thinks about the past.

_"Nuh-uh! Unfair Chad!" Troy said making the arguement go longer. Sharpay and Gabby were sitting on the floor bored and about to fall asleep._

_"Yeah it is liar pants!" Gabby woke up quickly looking around._

_"Hey! Are you two still fighting about the toys? It's getting kind of annoying already!" Gabby threw her hands on her hips and smiled having both of them stop._

_"I guess." They said shrugging it off and looking at her._

Finally after having all the toys scattered around the floor, Troy and Gabby were lying on their stomachs having grapes, cheese and crackers, and juice boxes. Gabby sighs and looks around giggling to herself.

"This is actually quite funny. We're 17 and still acting like 5-year-olds." Troy smiled putting a grape into her mouth.

"I love being 5! I actally miss it because all I ever wanted to be was like 30 or something." He chuckles shaking his head. "I had no hopes."

"Well, unlike you I have high hopes of things."Gabby finished giggling.

"Well then I-" There was a knock on his door.

"Hey Troy." Troy shot up staring at the man who raised him, standing there in his doorway. Troy dropped his toy and ran over to his dad squeezing him tight.

"Dad." Troy was soaking this moment in holding onto him finally happy. It has been a good 6 years since he's last seen his dad. He pulls away looking at all the toys scattered around including Gabriella.

"Well, I would have thought you would have grown up by now. It's nice to see your still friends with Gabriella." He said happily. She smiles looking confused at the same time.

"You remember me too? I don't even remember you at all. I'm very sorry." She said politely getting up to shake his hand.

"Call me Jack sweetie." He grinned looking at her then to Troy.

"Um actually dad. I just caught up with Gabby this year." Jack looked at them shocked.

"How?"

"Jason kicked a soccer ball into her house and well, we met from there." Troy said smiling pulling her in close. She smiles and looks at Lucielle waving at her to come downstairs.

"If you will excuse me." She said before running downstairs smiling at her. "Hey Lucielle. What's up?"

"Jack's finally home! What do I do? It's been six years?" Gabby's jaw dropped looking at her. She quickly returns to her normal posture smiling a little smile to herself.

"I would kill for this. I mean, I hope my mom went away and came back. But she didn't." Gabby looked down picking at her fingers thinking about how much of a downer shes being. "I mean, I'm not trying to bring anyone down but-"

"Not a problem sweetie." She smiles warmly making Gabby want to cry. She looks over to Troy and his dad talking and being normal and natural the way a family should be.

"I wish my house was like this." She looks at Lucielle who's chopping up a salad.

"You know you are always welcome here in this household; you're like a daughter to me. I remember when you were just a tot. You were so adorable and so ambitious to do whatever you wanted." The boys ran downstairs running to the video games.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Jack shouted at Troy.

"Okay Grandpa, let's see how you can play." Troy taunted back. They both plopped down on the gaming chairs and began to start their video games.

"If you want, I could leave since tonight is special?" Gabby asked getting up.

"With what ride darling? And it's night time!" Lucielle followed her.

"I can walk, no problem." Gabby slipped her coat on. Lucielle stopped her.

"No, Jason is always out by Chad's down the street around this time. I don't want him to hurt you or anything." Gabby sighed and looked at the guys playing video games.

"I'll be fine. Hey, if he's at Chad's, then I'm sure Chad will let nothing happen to me." She smiles giving Lucielle a hug before leaving. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Alright sweetie be careful." She walks out the front door and begins to walk down the street. All alone at night.

"Troy, Gabby left." Lucielle said 3 minutes later. He quickly stopped playing.

"WHAT! Alone! Walking?" He jumps off the couch and runs to the she passed one house, she quickly sees Jason standing there playing darts with Chad in the backyard. Gabby quickly looked away beginning to walk faster. Troy began to run faster trying to locate her knowing Jason was there.

"GABRIELLA!" Gabby began to run faster as Jason hopped the fence chasing her. As Jason got closer, he grabbed her by the waist and held her. Gabby struggled elbowing him in the groin and falling ontop of him. She got up and he followed her same moves. Troy finally got a glimpse of Gabby and stopped in his tracks seeing them circle each other.

"So Gabby, why did you leave in such a hurry a week ago?" Gabby noticed the bruise on his cheek from when Troy hit him.

"You were such a pervert! You ran your hand up my shirt doing god knows what. Get the fuck away from me." She said loud enough for Troy to hear. He began to walk a bit closer incase he did anything again. This time she is his girl and he can't touch anything about her or Troy will take some serious action.

"Come on, you liked it!" He got closer into her face. This time Chad was apart of it too getting a bit closer.

"You know what I'm going to like?" She leaned into his face.

"What are you doing?" Troy said quitely to himself getting more and more closer feeling heartbroken. She quickly pulled back and punched him square in the nose.

"Next time you touch me, I will hit you even harder!" She yelled at him while he just stood there pinching his nose and stopping the blood from falling.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked laughing with Chad walking behind her.

"You bitch!" Jason shouted. Gabby smiles looking at him.

"Thank you." Gabby smiled and looked at the guys.

"Dude, I love your girlfriend." Chad said.

"Me too. Wanna come back to the house you two?" They both nodded their heads beginning to walk back to their house.

_sf_

"YOU WHAT!" Lucielle shouted.

"I punched Jason. He practically jumped over the fence and attacked me. He grabbed me by the waist and yeah, attacked me." She said helping Lucielle set the table.

"It was awesome! He was bleeding!" Chad said laughing. Gabby smiled and looked at him.

"I guess it was." Jack looked at her and smiled.

"So you're dating Troy?"

"Yeah, we just started going out."

"Well thats amazing. You know, I never knew Jason was such a jerk." Gabby rolled her eyes and sigh.

"Me either." She smiles looking at this guy who was Troys dad. She smiles and notices his smile remembering him and soon enough remembering Lucielle. They still looked the same when she last saw them at her mother's awake."Oh my god.I remember you guys now." They all had smiles on their faces bonding like a family that should have been together.

AN: I loved the beginning of this story3 its the same exact thing that happened with me and my boyfriend the first day we became official (: lol. anywho, review! i liked this chapter!

_"You don't understand what it's like to not have your father around your whole life!" Troy said yelling at her then kicking over his chair. Gabby was raged._

_"Actually I do understand because I've never had my mother around my whole life! Oh and don't get me started with fathers. At least your dad loves you and doesn't have people abuse you for him!" She slams his door shut reclining against it sighing paranoid._


	14. Kiss and Make Up

_"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale".-Unknown. _

* * *

One week had rolled by rather quickly at Troy's house. Jack was already going back on his business Trip making Troy go insane. Gabriella and Jack really hit it off nice. She was becoming more of a daughter to him then a friend. She did too feel sorrow when he was by the door wishing everyone his goodbye.

"I'm sorry son. I really miss you and I hate to do this. I promise I will be back soon!" Jack finished kissing his sons forehead. "It won't be long." And with that he left. Gabby and Lucielle sat there watching Troy stare at his father leave. Troy ran up his stairs and slammed his door shut. Gabby and Lucielle exchanged looks feeling bad about this whole situation. Gabby just met the man a week ago and she could still feel the pain he was going through. She knew Troy loved his dad and that he was never around, but she had this anger building up inside her for a wierd reason. She felt bad, but angry at the same time throwing her off her feelings. She quickly followed him to his room opening the door and seeing him sit there on the edge of his bed.

"Sweetie?" She said soothe and calm.

"What." He said paranoid.

"Look, it won't be that long I promise. He's going to be back soon enough." He got up staring into her eyes and stepping infront of her.

"Thats what they both said six years ago." He goes back to sitting on the edge of his bed staring away. It hits Gabby that since Troy doesn't have that much luck with his guy friends since his father wasn't here.

"Look, Baby I know what it's like-" Troy was annoyed and done talking with her.

"You don't understand what it's like to not have your father around your whole life!" Troy said yelling at her then kicking over his chair. Gabby was raged.

"Actually I do understand because I've never had my mother around my whole life! Oh and don't get me started with fathers. At least your dad loves you and doesn't have people abuse you for him!" She slams his door shut reclining against it sighing paranoid. She quickly walked down the stairs leaving him to respond to any of what she said.

"They abuse you..." He said staring at his door grabbing it quickly to open it. "Gabriella!" He ran down the stairs looking around for her but he had failed. She was no where to be seen. "Mom, where's Gabby?" He said running into the kitchen looking around to find no one. He quickly ran to the door opening it to see Lucielle's car turning around the corner leaving him home alone yet again.

_sf_

"This is Gabby! Please leave your message or call again!" Beeeeep.

"Hey Gabs, please pick up. I never ment to over react to the whole situation...Pick up please." He threw his phone into the seat of the car while driving over to her house.

"So Jason, You would like to take my daugher out on a date." Lauren said while watering her plants along the fence.

"Yeah, and I hope you don't mind but I would like to take her out around the town, I mean with her father's approval." Jason said trying to smile.

"I don't know, you look like you've been in a fight." Gabby laughed out loud watching this whole scene go down. Jason had looked extremely ugly with the yellow bruise shrinking off of his face with his purple and blue nose was taped up. Gabby was mad at Troy, but she didn't want to be mad at him long. She knew that what she did was childish, but it was something she's always wanted to tell him for the longest time. She picks up her phone still listening in on the debate between Jason and Lauren.

"I actually got injured playing basketball ma'am. It's nothing really, but it will heal soon."

"Ahh, athletic huh? Gabriella loves playing basketball! She's always wanted to play it. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Tell me more about yourself." Gabby was fed up with it. She looked more around bored and mad, spotting Troy sneaking through Jason's backyard. She smiled watching him act like an idiot while trying to go through his fence and sneaking past lauren. She smiles as he begins to climb up the vines and stopping right infront of her.

"Gabby, I'm so sorry I over reacted. I was having a hard time and I just acted stupid. For-" She leans in kissing him sweetly and slowly deepening the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck pulling away, making him hungry for more.

"Its okay. I'm sorry I was being a bitch about it." She smiles as he leans in to kiss her again deeping the kiss too. He rests his hands on her lower back bringing her in closer to him sharing a passionate kiss. Troy pulls back kissing her neck making Gabby swoon.

"Troy..." She mumbles catching her self from slipping out a moan.

"Hmm." He says in the crook of her neck.

"TROY!" She says fully alert now. He stops looking into her eyes. "We can't do this here...I mean, as much as I want to..."

"No I understand. I don't...I don't know what has gotten into me..." He replies shocked. Gabby smirks flirty.

"Me either but I liked it." She quickly pecks his lips that turns into a quick lip lock. Someone knocks on the door causing them to panic and have Troy jump back onto the vines again. "What?" Lauren walked in annoyed.

"Look, you have a date tonight."

"Excuse me?" Gabby and Troy both said in unison. Gabby hoped Lauren didn't hear that.

"Yeah you heard me. You are going on a date with Jason Cross."

"EXCUSE ME!" They both said again, but this time, she didn't care if Lauren heard Troy or not.

"No way am I going out with that little pig! Hes nasty! Did you see his face?" Lauren chuckled.

"Look, do you want your sorry ass out of this house tonight or what?" Gabby rolled her eyes.

"My sorry ass would like to stay home tonight." Lauren walked up to her staring her down in the eyes.

"You say what I tell you to do, or I will get Izzie on your ass. You hear me?" Gabby nodded knowing that Izzie has the worst punishments. She was thankful that she was away for her college expo having her gone everyday.

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me Mom. You will probably hear that name sometime soon." She laughed loudly before leaving. Troy jumped back onto the balcony hugging her quickly.

"I promise you I will stalk your date!" Gabby giggles holding onto him.

"Who said I was going to go on that date!" She smiles widely before jumping on his back. "How about you take me out on a date tonight mister." She smirks.

"Okay, sounds like an idea to me."

_sf_

Troy had rescued her yet again from a boring night. She was supposed to go on that date with Jason, but she figured spending time with Troy was way better then getting beat later. Troy pulls up to this place that looks vacant, making Gabby wonder about where and what he is doing.

"Troy where are we-" Troy quickly leans over and kissing her on the lips making her shut up as he pulled away. "Ssh would have also worked."

"I know, but now that you're mine, I can just do that now." He smirks getting out of the car. "Come on babe." She steps out hesitant looking into the window seeing and ice arena.

"Ice arena? What are we doing-" She was cut off by him knocking on the door three times followed by a slap on the window. A guy opens it up smilling pulling him into a huge hug.

"Troy! How have you been?" The man was very tall and looking scruffy. He had a tired expression viewed on his face but it was being covered with a huge smile. He led them to a door seeing plenty of ice skates lined up everywhere. "What's her size?" He said. Gabby looks around before quickly looking at him.

"Uh...7."

"Okay, here's your six ma'am." Gabby looks around confused once again looking at the wrong shoe size being put in her hands.

"Oh, were skating! What are you thinking!"

"And here's your usual skates kiddo. This time, I sharpened them with a new sharpener." Gabby was ignoring the whole conversation like Troy has since they got there. This place is completely clean despite what it looks like on the outside. She stares at the ice arena scared and wondering what she's in for tonight.

"Okay let's sit down and put your skates on." Troy finally says to Gabby. They both walk into the arena being greeted by a blast of cold air. She smiles as he slips her shoe off and grabbing the ice skate and untying it. She looks at Troy smiling thinking about a story her mom used to tell her out of a book.

"_A search is launched throughout the kingdom to find the mystery girl who had worn the slipper. Despite the efforts of her ghastly stepsisters, Cinderella is revealed to be the owner of the glass slipper and she and the Prince are reunited. He asks her to marry him, to become his princess and live happily ever after. At last all of Cinderella's dreams have come true in the ultimate fairy tale ending to her story." Maria closed the book._

"Take my hand. It's like learning to walk." She hesitates and grabs his hand slipping out on the ice making them both laugh really hard. "Now, you're going to push off the ice like if you were rollerbladding." She laughs.

"Like I've been outside to rollerblade." He groans.

"Alright, just push off the ground and it comes natural." He started skating faster making Gabby think she had to go faster too. She quickly sped up too following him and getting it right."

"Oh my god Troy! I actually got it!" She squeals letting go and doing it all by her self skating around the arena. She smiles feeling the cool air breeze through her long curly hair cutting back and feeling great again. Troy skates up to her from behind and grabs her waist still skating while she didn't do anything.

"Troy, I love you." He smiles looking over to her kissing her sweetly on the neck.

"I love you more Gabriella." He intertwines his fingers through her fingers as he pushes her throughout the arena sharing a night that should have been illegal.

_sf_

Gabby slipped in her room quitely that night feeling like she was ontop of the world. She would probably have been yelled at for days because of ditching that date, but she really didn't care she would have Troy to run too. Lauren opens her door loudly, slamming it on the wall next to it. She burps then walks up to Gabby who finally snaps out of her transe.

"J-jason came over an hour ago. Where were you?" Gabby could tell that she is drunk by the way her breath smells and the way she slurs her words.

"I was out on a date with Jason, he just lost me."

"Oh, w-well I never knew...Don't lie to me ever you slut-t." She left Gabby in the room alone smiling and landing on her bed thinking only of Troy.

* * *

Oh gosssh. I am so sorry this one took me a long time to do. It was one of those stories holding me back and I felt that I kinda dragged it on :\

I'm inbetween swimming, hockey, softball, work, and getting ready to go back to school(bahah, im just hanging with my friends)

and I kinda have a life outside of my laptop so sorry.

Anywho, please review, and check out my other stories: Along for the Ride and Living in the Dark(:

_"Don't worry your pretty little head about anything."_

_"LOOK OUT TROY!" She screams._


	15. Accidental

_"The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned."_

* * *

Living around the house all day with nothing to do is the worst feeling ever. Gabriella was always on his mind 24/7 no matter what he did. Even though her dad and Isabella were coming home in about two weeks the same time school was about to start; He had to start spending more and more time with her. Lucielle was always trying to encourage him to at least try to leave the house during the day but he couldn't. One time he tried and her balcony was locked and she never picked up her phone.

"Troy, Gabby's here." He looked around confused. He was in his room watching tv shirtless as she stormed up into his room.

"How-"

"We are so fucking running away."

"Babe what-" He started sitting up and turning the tv off.

"Lauren is such a bitch! I mean, she always has to ruin everything for me! I'm only 17 and my life is already over!" She said pacing his room back and forth. Troy got up and shut his door walking up to her, stopping her from pacing again.

"Ssh, calm down." Gabby paused taking note in how sexy he had looked without a shirt on again. She looks up into his eyes. "Relax. Just tell me what happened from the beginning." She sighs.

"Lauren found alcohol in my room where Izzie hid them from a month ago, and she thought I was hooked on it and is threatening me with going to rehab." She looks over to Troy who looks likes hes about to laugh. When he suceeds she hits him as he laughs extra hard. "TROY!"

"I'm sorry baby but, come on. Let's go to get some ice cream okay?" He leans over grabbing his shirt, putting it on, and getting his keys before leaving with her.

_sf_

The night had washed over the sky in less than half an hour, around the same time Gabby came to his house. They got some ice cream and now they are on their way home to her house.

"Baby..." She said having her feet on the dashboard and looking out the window straight ahead. "Let's run away."

"Seriously? Together?" He said shocked she would say such a thing.

"Yeah. No one could bother us and we'd be happy."

"You're making it sound like were married or something." He said kind of serious.

"No, I'm just saying that Jason, Lauren, No body could bother us." She said strongly throwing her feet on the floor.

"Gabby, I kinda think you're being a little ridiculous. We are too young. And as much as I love you, I'm not ready to get married."

"Whoa, was marriage thrown up there?"

"No, I was just kind of making the assumption that you were serious about it."

"Oh, hell no. I was just thinking about things..."

"So yeah where would we-"

"Oh Troy..." Gabby said staring at the window. "We can't just run away. My dad will probably find you, then kill you leaving me all alone." She giggles.

"I know, and I promise I won't let anything happen." He chuckles looking back onto the road then back at her. "Don't worry your pretty little head about anything."

"LOOK OUT TROY!" She screams. Troy quickly looks at the car impacting his as he immidately hits his head on the window, getting knocked out cold.

_sf_

Red and Blue lights are flashing accompanied by the screeching sirens filling the silent night's air. Troy looks around with a huge amount of head pain occuring in his head with a heavy amount of dizziness.

"Gabby..."He mumbles looking over to her seat seeing her not there. He reclines back closing his eyes falling back into a heavy sleep.

"Beeeep...Beeeep...Beeeep." He quickly woke up looking around the hospital room stunned and confused. His eyes wander over to the machines hooked up to his body and the gause wrapped around his left leg. He groans looking at the life going on outside his hospital room. A receptionist is answering a phone while a nurse or intern is looking at the charts.

"NURSE!" Troy calls out at the woman standing there. She looks over to him, shutting her charts and walking in.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. What am I doing here and where is my girlfriend!"

"You seem to have been in a car crash and I'm sure she is fine. I will call your doctor." She pulls out her beeper and presses a button. "What is your girlfriend's name? I could try to find her."

"Gabriella Montez."

"I'll try to find her. Relax please." The nurse leaves and the doctor enters

"Mr. Bolton, I'm glad you are awake!" The male had started looking in his late 50's tall and medium body type.

"Yeah, Where's Gabriella?"

"There wasn't anyone with you when you entered sir. Now we had some x-rays done to you and you broke two of your left ribs. You had a slight concussion but it isn't serious. And finally, yes you do have some cut and bruises but you will be all okay. Any questions?" He shook his head only thinking of Gabriella and where she could be.

"Are my parents here?"

"Your mother is here, would you want to see her?"

"Yes please." The doctor left and the nurse returned.

"There wasn't any person named Gabriella Montez that is in a critical condition. Sorry." She left leaving him alone again until his Mom arrived looking scare and worried.

"Troy Alexander! What happened to you!" He could clearly tell that she was angry with him now.

"I have no idea, Gabby told me to look out and then we got hit by a car." Lucielle's face drops.

"Where is she!"

"I have no idea! No one's telling me anything! I'm scared to death mom!"

"Ssh, relax. I'll see if anyone has seen her." Lucielle left walking to the desk infront of his room. "Excuse me?" The receptionist had looked up.

"Yes?"

"Hi, My son and his girlfriend were in a car crash tonight and she's missing, can you please check if she was administered?"

"Sure can. All I need is her name and age."

"Gabriella Montez, 17." Lucielle waits patiently as the woman types stuff into the computer.

"Ah, yes she is here. She is in the emergency room I'm guessing."

"You're guessing!" The receptonist chuckled

"She wasn't checked into any room so I assume shes probably getting treated down there." Lucielle sighs relieved.

"Thank you so much." She walked into his room. "Troy, she's here."

"Oh thank god. Can you please get her?" Lucielle nodded.

_sf_

Lucielle walks around the emergency wing looking for Gabby. She was afraid wondering what happened to her and if her father was here to pick her up. Lucielle scanned the room searching only for her and stopping when she did. Gabriella looked like she was in complete shock while having a woman stitch her forehead up. On the right side of her lip, she had a cut and a bruise, tearing some of her lip. She had racoon eyes that were tired and puffy from crying. Lucielle walked up to her not knowing what to say or do.

"Hey, I think it would cool to say I got 13 stitches. I mean you could say you got in a barfight." The nurse said cheerfully as Gabby slipped out a quite giggle.

"Will it leave a mark?" She said quitely.

"I would say so, but it should heal rather fast." The nurse looks up at her. "Hi, are you her mother?"

"I'm the boyfriend's mother. How are you doing sweetie?" Gabby looks at her and smiles.

"Okay I guess..." The nurse finished up the stitching and put a fresh band aide on her head.

"Alright sweetie. Your good to go." She pats her back while cleaning up the items left on the table. Gabby gets up and hugs Lucielle tightly.

"I'm so sorry! Where is he?" She asks pulling away.

"He's upstairs in a room, he's alright so don't worry."

"Okay, thank god-" She was cut off by Jack running into the emergency room looking for Gabby.

"Gabriella!" He shouted running over to her and hugging her. "Are you alright?" She nods holding onto him tight. He pulls back looking at Lucielle. "How is he?"

"He's f-fine." Jack quickly kissed her on the lips grabbing her hand.

"Let's see him shall we?"

_sf_

Troy stared at the door for a good 30 minutes hoping for someone to walk in. His heart had pounded heavy as a person would walk by and stop before walking off again. Lucielle and Jack both run in together giving Troy a shock.

"Dad?" Jack walks up to his bed giving him a long hug.

"I promise you it would be a short trip." Troy smiles hugging him tightly. "Look, I think you have to talk to someone. Me and your mom will be right back okay son?" They left as Gabby walked in slowly.

"Baby girl..." He said sadly looking at her big bandage on her forehead then to the cut on the side of her lip with a bruise around it.

"Troy, oh my god...Are you okay?" She said worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you though?"

"13 stitches on my forehead...I guess I am fine." She sat down next to his bed looking at him in his normal clothes with his basketball shorts bloody on one side.

"Oh baby, how are we going to explain that to you're dad?" She shakes her head trying not to think about it.

"I have no clue..."

"Where did you go? I looked over to you when we were in the car and you were gone?"

"Well, as soon as we got hit-"

_"LOOK OUT TROY!" She screams quickly closing her eyes and biting her lip. Troy quickly looks at the car impacting his as he immidately hits his head on the window, getting knocked out cold. She looks over to his side seeing the cars light flash brightly into her eyes. She felt a terrible pain in her forehead feeling a liquid substance trickle down her face. She pulled her arm back looking at the blood in her hand as she felt another stinging pain on her lip. She realized that because she bit her lip as the car hit them, she pulled some flesh off. She looks over to him screaming and crying trying to wake him up._

_"Troy! Troy! Please wake up!" She shakes him hard again freaking out. She tries to open her door and succeeds kicking it and unbuckling herself out of her seat to check what was going on with the driver. She fell out of the car stumbling over and throwing up right there. The driver in the other car ran over to her patting her back gently._

_"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm so sorry!" Gabby looked up to him who had no flaws on him at all. She leans over and throws up again in shock since this was her first car crash. "I already called an ambulence so they should be on their way." Gabby nodded running a hand through her hair looking back at the car to check on her precious Troy. The red and blue lights had shown coming down the block with the siren. They quickly pulled up to the scene running over to Gabriella and grabbing her._

_"No! Go to him! He's more injured then me." The paramedics try to pull him out through Gabby's seat as gentle as they could. As they pull him out, his left leg is cut pretty badly and he's knocked unconsious. They strap him onto the stretcher and push him up the ambulence and ship him off ready to go. _

_"Miss, we will have the police escort you to the hospital following this vehicle. Okay?" Gabby nods walking to the police officers car. The officer hands her some napkins and puts it on her forehead._

_"Be careful okay? It looks like you will need stitches." Gabby nods as the police officer runs to the car and searches for any sign of a phone in the car. He grabs Troy's cell phone and walks back to her. "Miss, would you like to call your dad?" She looks at him confused. "What's his name, I will call him for you." The police officer searched through her contacts and presses the one that says, 'Dad'._

_"Hey Troy, what's up."_

_"Umm, this is Randall Schmitt from the police department, your daughter was in a car crash with another male." _

_"Give the phone to Gabriella." The officer gave the phone to Gabby._

_"Hello?" She said shakey._

_"Gabby, what's going on?"_

_"We-we were in a crash. Please come to see us...Please. We are going to Lavernge Hospial."_

_"I'm on my way, I just landed in the ."_

"And then we just sorta ended up here..." Troy nodded laughing at the television screen having his arm wrapped around Gabriella as they lied in his bed together.

"You know, I really freaked out about you."

"Shut-up, I have a little injury compared to you." He smirked leaning down to kiss her sweetly as the night would come to and end, and the morning would soon rise.

* * *

So yeah, I really wanted to add some drama in this story so yeah(:

I liked it. Mwahhaah.

Anywho, I think you guys will hate me for the next chapter.

_"I think it would be best if my daughter and your son wouldn't see each other anymore. Look at the trouble he has gotten her into!" Mr. Montez said strong and firm._


	16. Will I Ever See You Again?

"Good bye Mr. Bolton. Please relax and take it easy." The nurse said before leaving.

"There you go Troy. How was your first night at the hospital?" Lucielle said walking out of the room with him.

"It was okay...But I feel real bad about Gabby. She has stitches that need to be removed in five days, and she has a big bruise and cut on her lower lip. What are we going to say to Lauren." Troy said making his way to the car quickly noticing Gabby sleeping in the backseat.

"Son, we have to tell them the truth even if you can't see her or not."

"No, we can't mom. Please don't make me-"

"I know how much you care about her, but he has to know what is going on behind his back. Do you want her to get hurt really badly or anything one day and he wouldn't even know?"

"No, but-" 

"Troy, all I am saying is that when we drop her off. We need to talk to Lauren. I know its going to hurt but, what happened last night, isn't going to be an easy thing to cover up." Lucielle sat down and started the car looking at her son who was looking at Gabby.

"I'm going to miss her mom."

"I know you will, but its for the best."

_sf_

As they pulled up to the house, Lucielle and Troy woke Gabby up before leaving the car. Looking confused and scared she stops them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing sweetie." Lucielle said. Troy was fighting down the lump in his throat thinking about never seeing her again. As they approached the gates, Gabby stepped up first answering Theodore.

"Miss Montez, where have you been? And what happened to your face?" He said

"I...Nothing...Is Lauren home?" Gabby said fighting down the tears.

"I'd me careful mija. Lauren called your Dad last night after not seeing you in your room." They all looked at him fast and seriously.

"No, is he home?"

"They are both expecting you." Gabby begins to cry now opening the gate and turning around to shut it when Lucielle and Troy are standing right behind her.

"Um, you can leave now."

"We need to talk to your Dad." Lucielle said. Gabby looked over to Troy shaking her head and raising her voice.

"What is going on!" Troy hugged her quickly kissing her forehead holding her tight.

"Whatever happens, I promise you, we will find a way to work this out. I will always be here for you, and I will never leave you." Gabby had tears streaming down her face now.

"Troy, you're scarring me." He kisses her lips quickly about to cry too.

"Don't be scared." He tried to smirk. They reached the door having Lucielle knock on it, and seeing her father rather quickly.

"GABRIELLA MARIA MONTEZ! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" He said ignoring Lucielle and Troy standing there.

"Mr. Montez, we need to talk about what has been going on these past few weeks." Mr. Montez quickly grabbed Gabriella out of Troy's arms and threw her into his.

"What did they do to you Gabby!" He said holding her tightly and worried like Troy expected from him. Troy felt heartbroken looking at this all go down. He looks up and notices them. "Bolton's? Why was my daughter gone last night and why does she look hurt." Isabella walked to the door looking at Gabriella and Troy.

"Daddy, what's going on?" She said concerened. Mr. Montez gave Gabby to Izzie this time having her stare at her. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Look, Mr. Montez, would you mind if we came in?" Lucielle said remaining professional. He nods letting them walk in as he looks at Gabriella.

"Gabriella Maria Montez, you have alot of explaining to do." Her dad said angrily. "What made you think you could escape here." She looked over to Troy who was looking sympathetic to her. "Answer me!"

"I wouldn't raise your tone at her. She has been through enough, leave her alone!" Troy said making everyone look at him shocked he would say such a thing. Gabby smiled at him considering that he stood up to her dad.

"Just tell me what's going on now!" They all sat around the table Gabby and Troy right next to her as they all looked around. Troy began.

"Um, Well I have been sneaking Gabby out of the house these past two months and it's my fault. The first time we snuck out, I forced her to do it and I've been doing it ever since. So last night we were driving home and we got into a car crash giving her 13 stitches on her forehead. I'm sorry sir." Her father looked at him like he was going to kill him and her. He clears his throat while looking at her.

"Why...Why? I raised you better Gabriella!"

"You didn't raise me! You locked me in my fucking room all day." She said fighting back because she was sick of it. All her life she's been waiting to confront her dad and to tell him what he needed to know.

"Gabby, relax." Izzie added.

"Don't tell me to relax. All my life, you guys didn't know I exsisted until mom died when I changed! I've never done anything this fun in my life since I've met Troy so please, please don't make me stop seeing him." That gave her father an idea that he would never think of. He looks over to Lucielle and Troy both worried and tired.

"I think it would be best if my daughter and your son wouldn't see each other anymore. Look at the trouble he has gotten her into!" Mr. Montez said strong and firm.

"No, daddy no!" She screamed.

"Gabriella, I am demanding that you never see each other again. If you guys don't mind, I would like for you guys to leave." Lucielle nodded getting up.

"You're just going give up like that! Lucielle Bolton is not a quitter!" Troy said as she began to pull him out of the seat.

"Yeah, I know Lucielle, she doesn't give up!" Gabby said as tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm not going to mess with your father. Come on Troy, let's go." Gabby started to walk over to him but Mr. Montez stopped her.

"Let me go!" Troy had to turn away because if he saw her like this, it wouldn't make the situation any better. "Let me say goodbye!"

"Izzie, take her to the living room." Izzie nodded grabbing her and bringing her to the living room on the other side of the house. Gabby began to bawl running to the door and banging on it trying to get out. Izzie sat there watching her try to escape but it was useless. They both knew that her dad would never let Gabby see him again no matter what happened.

"Gabriella, please stop crying. Please?"

"NO!" She screamed. All she wanted in her life was to see Troy but that was impossible now. Mr. Montez rushed into the room.

"Gabby! What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to be free and everything!"

"Well know since you have been free, I guess you don't want to go to school now huh?"

"NO!"

"Um dad, you can't cancel a school fee. She has to go to school." Izzie said making Gabby feel better about things.

"Shut-up Isabella!" He shouted at her with such a force that it startled Isabella alot. He has never yelled at Izzie in her whole life making her want to fight back, but it would scare Gabriella.

"Look. She needs to live a little, it's not like she's going to die everytime she leaves the house. So, lets relax and take it easy okay?" Isabella got up grabbing Gabby and leaving with her. "I will take care of her daddy." Gabby felt her eyes fill with more tears and her body feeling sick as Isabella said those words. She just lost the love of her life, and now she was going to get a beating. Izzie locked her door and stared into her eyes as Gabby sat down.

"Look, it looks like I hate you from day in and day out but enough is enough. I was in love once, I really was. I was only 15 and fell in love with this guy named Anthony. When daddy found out, he made it sure that he wouldn't let me outside the house with him and had our security go out with me when I was with friends. So basically, we fell out of it and now hes happily married with my best friend who got the chance at him. So as of right now, me and you are going to buy a house together. I mean, me and Stan are...Me and Stan." Gabby shot up and hugged onto her tightly.

"Oh Izzie. Do you know how long I've been waiting to have a heart to heart convo with you!" Gabby says crying tears of joy rather then tears of sadness from earlier.

"I know baby girl." Izzie said holding back what she really need to say. Gabby pulled away.

"What about you and Stan?" Izzie smiled and raised her left hand to show Gabriella the engagement ring.

"Oh my god. When?" Izzie smiled about to have a sisterly talk with Gabriella.

_sf_

"So you guys broke up, or are you still going out?" Taylor said shooting the rebound at Jason's house. He wasn't home but Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay were over using his backyard whenever he left.

"I have no idea." Troy said sitting down on the bench right by the net. Sharpay looked over to her house.

"It's serious because he won't let me come over and he usually let's me come over when they get into fights." Troy looks over to the house too seeing her balcony boarded up and a security guard sitting up there tanning. He gets up and walks over to the whole in the fence and sees that it is blocked off by two heavy pieces of wood. He grunts annoyed and walks back over to the group feeling sad.

"I've tried to call her, text her, facebook her and nothing works! It's like my mom gave up on us and just let her dad ruin her life all over again."

"Oh Troy, don't worry. Maybe it will all blow over and her dad will trust her again." Chad said dribbling the ball.

"Yeah, she's been locked up for nine years, I don't think he's going to trust her."

"Look, tommarow we all start school. Maybe you will find someone that you will like and-" Sharpay started

"Sharpay, I would never replace Gabby without her knowing."

"She kinda is right Troy...If you're never going to see her again, you have to move on. I mean it sucks really bad, but are you going to have a chance with someone thats not even there? It takes two to make a relationship."

"And two to make a baby if you know what I mean." Chad said. Everyone looks at him annoyed.

"Way to ruin a moment Chad." Taylor paused. "But you never know, I mean you had the hots for Sam that while before you went out with Gabby."

"That's true." They hear a car pull up. "Well that's Jason, RUN!" They all sneak out through the other side of his fence all departing to get ready for their first day of senior year.

So yeah. You guys were going to hate me right?  
But anywho, review!

and i'm getting busy so I'll be less and less on lately. getting ready for sophmore year(:

So yeah, review(:

_"Alright, welcome to your first day of senior year! I'am Miss Mayfield and I will be your teacher. Alright, its time for attendance." A girl runs in._

_"I am so sorry Miss! I got lost an-"_

_"What's you're name?"  
"Gabriella Montez."_


	17. Mission Accomplished

"Gabriella! Wake up! It's your first day of senior year!" Izzie shouted from downstairs. Ever since her and her sister had a talk that one day, they have been close ever since. Izzie has been taking care of her lately like the mother Gabby has needed since she was 8. On her first day of highschool, she was tired and nervous knowing she would see Troy again today making her stomach flutter, and her smile to widen.

"Coming!" She shouted running out of her room.

"Troy! Wake up! It's your last first day of school as a highschooler." Jack shouted up the stairs. Ever since the car crash, Jack has been staying home with Troy and Lucielle and has been doing work around the house instead of going off on the trips again. He's been completely supportive of him these past two weeks in loosing the love of his life. Was he ready to move on to another girl? He couldn't even imagine.

"On my way." He mumbled getting out of bed sluggishly. He really doesn't feel like doing anything anymore since she's left his life and Lucielle feels really bad about what happened. She never ment to hurt him, but she knew it was best for Mr. Montez to know, she would have liked to known if this was going on with her daughter.

"Ready sweetie?" Izzie said knocking on her door, opening it smiling looking at Gabby.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gabby quickly looked over to the mirror and examined her body that looked tan and gorgeous in her dark vigoss shorts, a sky blue v-neck shirt, and casual flip flops on her feet. She runs a hand through her long straight hair and add the closing lip gloss on her lips along with her natural looking make-up. She grabs her back-pack and runs to the door.

"Hey, were leaving." Lucielle shouted. Troy brushed his hair quickly after taking a long shower which was a huge mistake seeing as he was running out of time. He throws on a navy blue v-neck top and puts on his favorite light jean shorts, slipping into his sandals before running out of his room and downstairs. He grabs his backpack and runs into the car as they begin to drive away.

_sf_

"Welcome back to East High!" A girl shouts at Gabby dressed in a cheer leader outfit. Izzie smiles keeping in her laugh as the cheerleader stops Gabby. "Hey, are you new here?"

"Um, Yeah actually."

"Well I'm Marissa Petersberg and would love to show you around later okay?"

"Sounds nice." Gabby said before leaving Marissa. She didn't look like a cheerleader at all with long, dark brown wavy hair. She had a medium body type reaching the same height as Gabby. The image of perfection on her face was her blue, blue eyes that reminded her too much of Troy. Izzie laughed pulling her into the school making their way to the principals office. Gabby was only concerened in looking for Troy, but she gave up looking over plenty of teens running around. Izzie knocks on the principals door and walks in.

"Miss Montez! I've been waiting for you! Welcome to East High!" Gabby smiles and shakes his hand. The principal was older looking tired. "Here's your schedule seeing as you never got it in the mail. If you want a tour, let me know okay? So let's talk about expectations this year coming from homeschooling."

"TROY BOLTON!" A guy shouted. He ran up to him and gave him a man hug with girls and some boys following him.

"Hey Troy, you're looking good!" Some random girl said.

"Ready for Basketball?" Another guy said.

"You bet!" Troy replied getting a little happier.

"Working out huh?" A girl said touching his biceps. He denied pulling his arm back.

"Yeah." He replied bored. "Hey guys, I gotta go talk to a teacher. See you later."

"So that's what is going to happen to you this year. We also have you're ACT's scheduled soon so if you want to being to test for them, we recomend you do it soon. Any questions?" The two minute bell warning rang. "Oh I'm sorry! We can pick up this conversation later on. If you're late, I will e-mail you're first period teacher. Have a nice day." She got up quickly and left with Izzie.

"Thanks for everything Izzie!" Gabby quickly gave her a hug as Izzie kissed her cheek.

"Go get them Gabs." Izzie left her in the halls all alone as she began to run to find her next class. This was going to be difficult finding her way through school._ Okay, how hard can this be Gabs? You have government and econ now. Alright room 129. _The bell rings making Gabby freak out. _Shit Gabby, run!_

"Alright, welcome to your first day of senior year! I'am Miss Mayfield and I will be your teacher. Alright, its time for attendance." A girl runs in.

"I am so sorry Miss! I got lost an-"

"What's you're name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Yeah, your on my list." She smiles geniunely. "Just take a seat where its avalible before we get assigned seats." Gabby sits next to a random person who looks calm and happy. She looks over to Gabby. Her long wavy and curly black hair fell gently on her shoulder as she turned to Gabby. She smiled having her green-green eyes glisten and her fair skin tone match a purple v-neck t-shirt.

"Hey, are you new?"

"Yeah, Gab-"

"I heard Miss Mayfield. Haha, I'am Trinity Englebridge." She smiled and put her hand out.

"Yeah, so I'm nervous. I haven't been to school since I was in like 3rd grade or whatever."

"Wow, why?"

"Trinity Englebridge?" Miss Mayfield interuppted.

"Here. So continue."

"Um, long story but if we have time I'll tell you." Gabby smiled.

"I've got all the time in the world if you tell me you schedule." Gabby quickly unfolded it and gave it to her. She grabs it looking over it gently and smiling.

"We have workroom and lunch, spanish four, physics, advance mix media music and thats pretty much it." She smiles widely. "Do you play guitar?"

"Yeah actually-"

"Ladies. We need to look over our curiculm so pay attention." They both giggled quickly before looking at the teacher.

_sf_

"And this is our fourth period class together!" Trinity said as they stood by the door. Gabby and Trinity hit it off pretty well talking about random things and being close together talking about startind a band since she is a drummer and Gabby is lead vocals and guitar. "Ready for some lunch!" She said cheerfully as they sat down in the back right as the bell rang. Troy ran in out of breath as he looked straight at his coach who was taking attendance for today. He nodded his head as he crossed off Troy's name off the list. He sat in the front only concerened on what was going on at lunch today. So far none of his buddies was in his lunch period so he had to improvise and think about who he would have to sit with and befriend. As he went through the list, he quickly stopped skipping a name.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Here." She said giggling. Troy's heart skipped a beat as he looked to the back of the room seeing his beautiful girlfriend sitting in the back of the class. She looked beautiful with her smile wide and talking to Troy's best friend Trinity. Staring at her the whole time, he waited until his coach was finished and then everyone could move around. As the coach sat down, he moved this hand to signal for them to go off and Troy darted up to her sneaking from behind, gently speaking as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Juliet." This time Gabby's heart skipped a beat as she touched the hands around her waist. Looking at them and feeling the warmth, she knew it was Troy's and no one elses. She almost began to cry tears of joy finally seeing her boyfriend-well his hands. She quickly turned around staring at his eyes that looked into her happily. "See, I promised you we would find a way to work it out." She quickly hugged him missing these hugs and the times when she saw him. She held onto him as tightly as she could not wanting to let go of him. He quickly kissed her cheek before pulling out of a tight embrace.

"Did I miss something here?" Trinity said interupting. Troy quickly slid over Gabby's desk landing on Trinity and hugging her.

"Did _I _Miss something here?" Gabby said giggling.

"This is the guy that I was telling you about that's my best friend since 1st grade."

"This is the guy that I was telling you about my summer romance." Troy quickly looked over to her.

"Why are you here?" He said happily.

"I asked my dad to let me go to school about 2 months ago." He smiled.

"You found East High to go to? How did you know I was here-"

"Your shirt silly." She giggled making him want to kiss her and he did quickly hearing the bell ring.

"Hey, sit by us at lunch today." He said grabbing her hand as they left with Trinity following behind shortly.

"So, you're going out with Gabby. Small world huh?" Trinity said walking by the cafeteria.

"Yeah, it's amazing that you are here with me. I swear we would never see each other again." Gabby smiles.

"I have tricks up my sleeve that you don't know Mr. Bolton." She said smiling making him happy that shes actually here. Just then Marissa runs up to them after they just sat down and settled in the cafeteria.

"Gabriella! Where have you been?" She said way too perky. Trinity and Troy exchanged some looks before looking at Gabby who was being nice and smiling back.

"Just getting used to my classes and this school. You seem happy." Gabby says while Marissa giggles as her team joins her.

"I'm happy because you look-" She stopped herself staring at Troy shyly. "Hey Troy. How have you been?" She said nervous.

"Fine, look Gabby's my-"

"New best friend!" Marissa grabbed her out of her seat.

"I was just settled in and I would like to hangout with my-" Marissa pulled her away way to fastly before she could respond. Trinity and Troy just sat there wondering what just happened.

"Well, looks like Miss Popularity stole your girlfriend and my new friend." Troy looks over to them and smiling when Gabby winks at him. He looks through his backpack for some lunch money when he notices that he has a text message from Gabby. Looking around quickly before checking his text, he gladly opened it reading:

_'You want revenge on ex-girlfriend?'_

_'How did you know she was my ex?'_

_'Shes crying over you right now.'_

He looks over to the table seeing Gabby try to comfort Marissa who's crying with all the cheerleaders around her trying to be happy and make her smile. Troy smirks back looking at his phone about to text her.

_'I'm ready for some payback.'_

Gabby looks up from her phone and smiles looking around the table of the cheerleaders who look at her disgusted and why shes smiling.

"We need to have revenge on Troy Bolton." One of them says.

"And we should use you as the bait Gabriella." Marissa said.

"Um. What!" She said slightly surprised. Her plan was backfiring.

* * *

Sorry about the long update! Anywho please review!

ANNND, This seems like a far shot, but I have this friend named Krystal Goldschmit and shes a talented singer.

I know its stupid to advertise this, but I consider all you guys my friends so please check out this link and vote for her everyday until August 1st. It means a whole lot

to me and her because she is my bestfriend, so Please Please Pleaseeeeeeeee vote for her. It would make all her dreams come true.

Oh and 5 stars please(:

.com/_Battlefield/v

_"You don't need Troy Bolton...He's just a user and you are going to be miss first semester 2010. You just aren't going to make it as his girlfriend. You don't know him long enough thats why. So want to hangout tonight?"_


	18. Painful Night with Jason Cross

AN: So yeah, I feel bad for the slow updates.

* * *

This was the part she hated the most. The painful times were accompanied by the painful people she had to do this with. She all began to think if it was worth it now as she would feel aches and pains all over her body resulting in fatigue and laziness. Troy didn't know she was doing this which made matters even worse because he would deffinatly kill her for doing this...

"Gabby is becoming a Cheerleader?" Trinity said at lunch making Troy choke on his milk.

"Gabriella Montez...The not so preppy slut that I know is in cheerleading?" Chad said looking over to the table.

"She...She wouldn't." Troy said looking over to her faking a smile while being eaten alive by all of them. "I mean. We are trying to get back at Marissa but." Troy paused wondering about her and how she was reacting over to this.

"Okay." Marissa said giggling. "Hey, what's wrong Gabby?"

"Nothing...Just not being happy being single these days..." _Actually, I enjoy my life and I want to hang out with my boyfriend and bestfriends. So if you're asking, I am not okay._

"Aww, sweetie. I will find you just the person you can go out with tonight at the party." The 5 minute bell rang making the girls get up and get ready to leave. "I'll text you later okay?" They all left in a huddle while Gabby ran to Troy's arms enjoying the warmth coming from a cold hearted table.

"Hey sweetie. How are you today?"

"Ugh. In hell."

"I'm thinking we shouldn't do this anymore...I mean are we getting anywhere?" He said looking down into her brown eyes that spoke that she needed a kiss. He smirks leaning down to kiss her sweet lips making the kiss passionate giving Gabriella goosebumps and a warm feeling in her stomach. She's never felt a kiss like that before from him making her not want to pull away. One of the girls that was bestfriends with Marissa bent over slowly grabbing her bag that she left behind. She stares at them before running back to her locker with Marissa.

"Riss."

"What." She snapped at her coldy.

"Gabriella and Troy just had a heated make out in the caf." Marissa was boiling over in steam as she began to think of the back stabber.

"That little two timing bitch. She just hung out with us just to get the dirt and probably plan revenge on us...We are going to do that tonight." She looks around before slamming her locker door shut. The two minute bell rang.

"What can we possibly do?" The blonde said staring at Marissa. Marissa smirks evily looking at Jason Cross the man who she fell in love with. "I also heard that she and Jason had a past together." This made her go over the edge.

"Alright. Tonight at the party, you are going to ask Troy Bolton to go as a date, and I will have Gabby meet Jason up there. We will scheme later." They walk up and into their class. "Like the Black Eye'd Peas say, Tonight's going to be a good night." She finished with an evil pur escaping her throat as they sat down.

* * *

"Hey Troy!" The blonde girl said running up to him in the hall. Gabriella looks over to him as she stuffed her locker with all her books, ready to go home with Izzie. She felt jealousy boil over her knowing what was going up.

"Um hi?" He said looking over to Gabby quickly then looking at the bimbo blonde. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, Maddeline. Maddie for short. So I was wondering if you can go to Marissa's party tonight with me."

"Um...I don't know-" He looks at Gabby whos nodding her head making him feel wierd. "Actually yes. I'll meet you there?" She nods walking away rolling her eyes and out of school. He quickly runs up to his girlfriend paranoid. "So why did I just say yes to some girl I don't even know?" He wraps his arms around her waist smiling as he kisses her neck.

"Because if you say no, she would know about us..."

"So...?" He pondered.

"So you have to go since I'm going." She said shutting her locker and walking with him still attached to her body. "Troy." She says with a giggle. He smirks kissing her cheek then letting go, grabbing her hand as they walk to the entrance.

"Why must we do this?" He asks seeing Izzie's car.

"Because I love you and because I want some backstabbing bitch to cry." She says trying not to laugh. Troy takes that act over and laughs hard as Izzie rolls her window down.

"I love you." He says and they walk up to the car.

"Hey, dad's not home until 5 days so Troy can come over if he wants." He smirks evily at her and she gives him a sweet smile getting into the back of the car.

"So, there's a party tonight and me and Troy sorta really have to go." Izzie looks at them through her mirror as they make kissy face at each other.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm picking you up at 12 since thats both of your curfews." She drives onto the driveway letting the teens out of the car. "Ill see you guys soon. I have to pick up some things." As she drives throughout the streets, Gabby and Troy were talking about an evil plan for the party tonight. Honestly it sounds amature but shes onto something. How in the world was this plan going to get revenge on head cheerleader? Izzie shook her thoughts off as she pulled up to the front of the house with the two teens running in. _What danger is she getting herself into?_

"Go do your homework before the party."

"Yes ma'am!" They both walk into the house and up to her room. As she slowly opened up her door to her room, he smiled looking around the place he felt that he could be his self. This room represents alot of things with them together including dates, and staying up all night just to talk and hide. She turns her TV on, following her loud iPod speakers with Justin Bieber's song filing the silence in the air.

"Justin Bieber?"

"Have you listened to the lyrics at all babe?" Gabby asked in a testing voice.

"What do you think I am? A 15-year-old. I never knew you like this kid?" He finished with a short laugh.

"Or girl..." She chimmed in. "Anywho, it's a song about finding some to fall in love. Look." She opened up google on her computer typing in gently the title of the song. He walks over not interested in the story shes trying to prove. As she finds the lyrics, she smiles reading them over and over again. "Does this story remind you of a story?" He looks at the lyrics but he couldn't see the top very well since she scrolled down quickly shouting, "BLAH!" He chuckles then reads the rest of the lyrics.

_I just need somebody to love. _

And you can have it all,  
Anything you want.  
I can bring you, give you,  
The finer things yeah.

But what I really want,  
I can't find 'cause,  
Money can't find me.  
Somebody to love.

Find me somebody to love oohhh.

I need somebody to love,  
I-I don't need to much  
Just somebody to love.  
Somebody to love.

I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody,  
I need somebody,

"Oh Gabriella. Let's just finish out homework." He said smiling. "You are so funny you know that?" He added.

"I thought it sounded like our relationship..." She said quitely pulling out her math book.

"I know an even better one. I'll write you it." He said smiling to himself as he was staring and Government and Econ homework.

"Ha-ha." She said sarcastically before getting into depth with her Triginometrey Honors math book. After 30 minutes of long hard work, he looks over to her gently doing her homework while listening to music. As she looks over to him, he quickly looks back at his homework. She smiles and looks over twords him closing her books and watching for his reaction.

"Are you seriously done?" He asked shocked in the middle of his first homework assignment out of four.

"Yeah, I've always done good at homework." She smiles getting up to change the song as Troy throws his pencil in his book before closing it.

"I need a distraction, like seriously!" And with this Gabby smiled and jumped on his lap spreading her legs to fit him perfectly. "And this is what I needed." He smirked thrusting his hands to her face pulling her into a deep passionate kiss that had her begging for more. She pulled away slightly grabbing some air before quickly smashing her lips to his face again. Troy felt a rush of energy kissing her like he never did before.

"Mmm." She said pulling away with her eyes still closed, still tasting his tounge. He opens his eyes and looks into hers as she smiles. "I've never felt like that before." Gabby smiled leaning in to kiss him sweetly but not passionately this time. Troy wanted more not knowing what over powered him and his control. He uses his hands again pulling her face more in deeper as he sucked her into la-la land. Gabby groaned in pleasure as she was running her hands through his hair taking his breath away. He pulled away staring at her as she jumps back onto the make-out wagon making Troy chuckle and to pull away.

"What washed over you!" He asked in a seductive tone.

"I...I have no idea actually." She replied stunned in her own actions as she looks at him innocently.

"Wow Gabby. You have no idea how beautiful you look right now..." She smiles.

"Shut-up and kiss me." She demanded pulling his shirt

Izzie opened the door stunned seeing them make-out like this. She was surprised

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you guys have been going out for four months now?" They nodded as Gabby slowly got off of him. "Thanks." She rolled her eyes shutting the door. Gabby looked over innocently over to Troy which made him smirk enjoying this moment.

"Let's get ready for the party shall we?" He said extending his arm out for her to grab it. She accepted walking down the stairs and on their way to a crazy highschool party.

* * *

The music was unbearable from the inside causing quite the rave inside. On the way outside the backyard was huge accompanied by a pool with a huge waterslide at the top of it. Troy was afraid to loose Gabriella at all knowing there would be idiots ready to hit on girls and some to leave with girls. Marissa walks up to Gabby in the biggest slut outfit with a very short dress on and a skimpy short tank top.

"You were the outfit you wore to school today to a party? Hell no!" She grabs Gabby's hand and pulls her away from Troy as he freaks out pulling Gabby to him.

"Step off." He said before making eye contact to Marissa and his date Maddie who were both raising their eye-brows at him. Gabby let his hand go quickly before Marissa pulled her upstairs. She opened the door to her room throwing a couple out as she opened her closet of slutty outfits. Gabby was smiling but she was secretly dying inside knowing this wasn't going to be the best idea ever.

"Hey Troy!" Jason shouted at Troy. Jason was the last person Troy ever wanted to see at a party. He knew he wanted to kill him, but it would result in the cops coming.

"Get the fuck away from me..." Troy said walking to his date of the night.

"Hey Troysies...Care to dance?" Maddie grabbed him and pulled him to the dance floor as she danced on him and around him. He felt very uncomfortable as she grinded on him as he did nothing. What was he supposed to do? Dance with her back? But it all felt wrong knowing Gabby wasn't with him dancing at a highschool party. A place no one would ever picture Gabriella Montez. Speaking of, he looks at the stairs and sees her dressed in a skimpy dress as well. Even though it has a tasteful touch to it, she looks like she's ready to have boys be all over her. He was only distracted by the beauty that was radiating from the chest and up. Her hair was still natural and curly but not insane. Her make-up had the prettiest glow to it knowing that it was half way between natural and medium. Maddie notices he's just standing there doing nothing as she danced around him. He was staring at Gabby coming down the stairs which made her angry.

"Let's go say hi to Riss." Maddie grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd meeting up with Marissa and Gabby. "Hey!" Maddie shouted.

"Let's go outside! I can't hear!" Marissa said as they walked out to the pool.

"So where's my date?" Gabby said nervously.

_"Yeah where is her date? And do I have permission to kill him?" _Troy thought wanting to know so bad so he could keep an eye on her all night long.

"There he is!" Marissa shouted and pointing to a group of guys. "JASON COME HERE!" She looked at Gabby to check her reaction and she knew her plan was going well. Both Troy and Gabby went white pale watching Jason walk up to the group. She was prepared for a painful night with Jason Cross.

* * *

Bahahah, okay kill me with the updates! Anywho, not to be bitchy but TWO reviews from last time? Wth that was like a suspenful chapter. Well bllaaah .

-Okay so if you haven't noticed, in all of my stories, I have made at least one reference to our 2010 Stanley Cup Champions: Chicago Blackhawks. So yeah, I was at the convention thing and met my future husbands and got Johnathan Toews autograph after trampling girls/fans down. lmfao. Well sorry for the slow update. Facebook seems to steal my time too. REVIEW!


	19. Claws Come Out

"Jason Cross." Gabby finally spewed out staring at him as he smirked.

"Hey Gabriella." He put his hand out. "Nice to meet you." He said geniunely making Gabby confused.

"Uhm..." Gabby said looking at Troy who had the bimbo blonde wrapped all over him. She didn't know what emotion to feel deciding between being afraid, angry, or homicidal. This was a bad idea to have them both date other people as revenge.

"Well let's get on with our date then shall we?" He smiled dragging her to his other friends. Troy felt the anger pulse through him as he watched Gabby walk off with the guy that almost raped her. He promised that she would never see him ever again or let him touch her at all. He knew that he had to do whatever it took to get Jason away from Gabriella in hopes of him not doing anything to her. He loved her way too much and nothing could get in his way.

"So tell me about yourself?" Jason asked calmly. Troy watches her act paranoid as Jason talks to her. Luckily for him, Troy can read lips when necessary so he can beat the crap out of Jason.

"Don't have all small talk with me! If you touch me-"

"Gabriella. I'm just trying to get to know you." He said confused.

"Enough with this crap! I don't like you, and I never will."

"I don't like you that much either. I was just set up on a date tonight not knowing it was you."

"Jason! Stop with this act! You're annoying me!" He quickly grabbed her wrists and dragged her away from the people causing both Troy and Gabriella to panick.

"What's wrong?" Maddie says as Troy stares at them.

"Look...Maggie."

"Maddie." She says angry.

"Maddie. I don't want to sound stupid but I'm going out with Gabriella and I really love her. So this date was just so we could piss Marissa off."

"I knew it!" Marissa said walking past Troy and running outside.

"Okay. I'm trying to make it look like I don't know you because I like Marissa and I came here tonight thinking I was her blind date but no it was you."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I assumed you knew." She said feeling guilty.

"No! Do you think I would like another broken nose?" He chuckled as she giggled.

"So I should just come out with it that were trying to get Marissa back?" Gabby said looking over at Marissa storming up to her angry. Gabby feared the worse as she tried to spot Troy and the bimbo. Marissa had her make-up streaming down her face as she came up to Jason and Her. She pushed Gabriella forcefully making her fall due to her giant heels.

"You little bitch!" She shouted in her face as Gabby began to stood up.

"Whoa, calm down!" This time, there was a crowd drawing around them as Marissa got more aggressive.

"You thought you could be friends with me just to get revenge on my ex-boyfriend! You're a little slut!"

"Well it's obvious that you had a little too much to drink tonight." Gabby joked as the crowd laughed.

"I know about you and Troy's little secret. You used me!" She threw Gabriella into the pool having more people huddle around them. Troy ran over and reached for her hand pulling her out of the pool. People began to laugh seeing Gabby's revealing dress. Since she wasn't wearing a bra for that dress that Marissa had insited, Troy quickly pulled his shirt off and throwing it at her.

"You're such a bitch!" Gabby shouted at her.

"Oh look whos talking now. Get out of my house and my life." She said as she turned away. Gabby felt like crying but it would be the perfect icing for Marissa's cake and her revenge. She quickly went inside and grabbed her bag full of clothes and ran out to the front of the house walking down the street. Troy quickly caught up with her stopping her with his phone out.

"Yeah. Thanks." He hung up. "Baby are you okay?"

"Don't talk to me right now!" She screamed with the tears streaming down her face.

"Just relax okay?" He said smoothly making her cry more.

"Why are you even my boyfriend! I mean I have way too much-" He pressed his lips on hers real quickly making her thoughts go away for just a second, making Gabby love her life.

"You are beautiful, very smart-Oh by the way, thanks for getting your classes switched to get changed into all honors courses-and talented. This is why I love you. Now relax and we will be home soon okay?" She nodded resting her head on Troy's chest waiting for this night to end and to not end. She wants to put all this Marissa drama behind her, and to have Troy be with her all night if she has to.

_sf_

"I don't think so." She said standing around cleaning her bedroom the next day. Troy snuck up into her room yet again.

"Come on, your dad's gone for a few days. He won't know." She smiles and gets off her bed.

"I have Lauren home, Izzie's out. Hell I have security outside my balcony because of you. Which I'm surprised why they are here today..." She said confused throwing some papers away.

"Then how did security not see me?" He smirks and kisses her. "Come on, let's go."

"I have homework." She said fastly as he looked at her annoyed.

"You finished your homework with me on friday." He said concerened. "Babe...tell me what's really wrong." She sighs looking into his eyes about to cry.

"I'm really embarrassed from what happened on friday night. I really don't wanna go outside and have people see me." She said hurt. He pulls her into a close hug kissing her forehead while rubbing her arms. He hates knowing that Marissa was going to keep her life a living hell if he didn't stop her. Troy let go knowing exactly where to go and how to make her happy.

"Come on. Is an hour okay?"

She laughs as her grabs her and lifts her in the air. Laughing loudly, she replies, "Troy Bolton. If anything happens-"

"I swear I will kick your ass and never see you again!" He announces. "I know your little oath. Come on." He grabs her hand and helps her down the balcony. A love like this had to be illegal.

_sf_

"Where are we going?" She questions curiously.

"We are going to a lake close to here. It's only 10 minutes away so don't worry." He says in a professional manner. She looks over to him and smiles.

"Don't you ever talk that professional again..." He cracks his smile and it makes her melt.

"Thank god, I did it only to impress the ladies." He laughs and she rolls her eyes hitting him playfully.

"Well how many ladies do you see in here impressed? I don't see any."

"I see only one beautiful one." He kisses her cheek then focuses back to driving. He pulls up to the lake and she swoons.

"Oh my god...This is so beautiful!" She squealed running out of the car

"Yeah, I have some hook ups!" He smirks and wraps his arm around her waist. She looks up to the sky that has heavy clouds coming.

"Almost perfect..." She looks up and he does the same. The rain begins to fall and he smirks and grabs her by the waist and leans in for a kiss. In the back of her mind, it's singing.

_'But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you'_

All she can think about is that one song because it reminds her of him. Only him. She loves him and wants to tell him but he's too relax and laid back to understand all the things shes thinking. This is her first real relationship. 

"WHAT!" They both yelled, the rain began to pour harder and they were trapped in the middle of nowhere in their hometown. There was a hospitable shack near the lake that they ran full speed into. Out of breath and tired, they both looked at each other thinking different things.

"This was a bad idea." She announces.

"Your beautiful." He replies dreamily.

"We're going to get in trouble."

"You're cute when you worry."

"What if it doesn't let up?"

"It will, but it would be fun to be in the rain you know. Kissing?" He smirks and pulls her in closer.

"Troy, can you stop being horny for one second and get serious!" She frowns and looks at him smiling back into her. She starts to smile. "What?"

"The rain's letting up." He says wiping the smile off his face and looking serious into the window. She finds her self angry since she didn't take up his offer for that kiss. She always rejected him at the moment that was perfect and found it perfect after she was hard on him. She walks over to the door and sees it being less dark out. She smiles and breathes out relieved. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "You know, you are very tense."

"Yeah...I just. Don't want to get caught again because knowing my dad, I won't ever get to see you again." She looks up into him. "I really want to see you everyday again."

He looks down into hers. "I can make that happen." He smiles and leans down to kiss her passionatly. Falling in love with each passionate kisses, Gabby depens it. Troy lifts her up and sits her on a crate. Then there is a knock on the door scaring both of them. An older man with a few missing teeth opens the door giving them an angry look.

"You youngins' better not be thinking of getting your youth on in my shack! Ya' here!" The both nod trying not to laugh while running out of the shack holding hands. Running a bit to the water they begin to laugh hard thinking of that guy. After settling down, the sun begins to compete with the dark clouds on the other side. A rainbow begins to appear making Gabby 'aww.'

"Oh man, don't tell me you haven't seen a rainbow before?" He asks annoyed.

"No I have." She smiles.

"Oh thank god. I was starting to think that your dad is crazy to lock up your windows."

"Hey now. He's not that crazy. He did give birth to me."

"No, actually your mom did...Hey, are you ever going to tell me about your mom?" He asks daring. She felt a lump in her throat arise.

"She um. She died when I was 8 years old. She was coming home from work and it was pouring hard. She got into a car crash that killed her instantly. I didn't talk for weeks after it and my dad had locked me up in my house. Oh Troy." She pauses, he looks at her while she looks off smiling with a short chuckle. "She was the most amazing person you would ever meet. She had this motherly instinct that made you love her alot. She used to hold me tight when Iz would scare me." She pauses and he looks at her about to cry. "I miss her so much." She starts to cry and he freaks out not knowing what to do.

"Ssh. Don't cry." Gabby looks at her confused on what to do. She laughs and wipes her tears away. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me."

Omg shoot me now with all this updating! I'm so sorry that I'm not consistent with this! I feel extremely bad about it and waaahh. So please review and let's hit that 100 mark shall we? And a very very VERY special thanks to my loyal reviewers: _**Fairyvixenmaiden , DaNcE iZ mY lIFe , pinkwildcat94 , nicolypoly , and MissIndependentlyPerfect . **_You guys don't know how much you mean to me :)


	20. Meeting the Parent

"So you need to dish about you're hot steamy date last night you two." Taylor said pointing her spoon at them. Everyone was over at Taylor's helping with her families party cooking dinner. Sharpay was icing the cupcakes, Chad was outside grilling with Shar's boyfriend, and Troy and Gabby were inside making Mac and Cheese. Sharpay raises and eyebrow at this remark.

"What happened?" Shar said looking up at the two blushing while they were running around the kitchen grabbing platters and putting them on the tables.

"Nothing really. We just stayed in and watched a movie." Troy said stealing a cupcake from Sharpay thinking about last night.

_"So that guy is the gay one?" Gabby said pointing to the TV as they watched Valentines Day. They were cuddling in his basement with alot of blankets seeing as his parent's left him home alone not knowing how to put the heat on. Gabby was shivering which made him want to hold her more._

_"Yup. He's the gay one." He chuckled softly. Gabby looked up into his eyes reaching for a sweet little kiss that ignited a flare inbetween them. Troy snakes his hand up her shirt enjoying the warmth beneath her shirt. She quickly pulls away._

_"You're hands are so cold!" She said nervous before kissing him. The cold went away now feeling the warmth that they both shared. It wasn't a warmth from the blankets, it was a warmth that was ignited inside them. Lately Gabby has been heating up their make-out sessions making her want Troy more and more. As the kiss got more passionate, Troy was struggling to decide what to do. He didn't want to put her in an awkward situation if they did more than just make out._

_He moves his hands around her shirt giving her butterflys as he explored her body. His hands finally rest on her lower back as he kisses her neck sweetly. Gabby itching in her skin, decides its time to get rid of the shirt. She pushes him away grabbing her shirt and taking it off dreading what he was thinking._

_"Whoa there." He says chuckling as he takes his off. "There. So it won't be awkward." She giggled as he took her cami off smiling at how beautiful she was on the outside. He leant down to kiss her neck taking his time so he wouldn't ruin this perfect moment. As he finds the sweet spot on her neck, a surge of energy races through her body making her moan slightly to the feeling Troy had made possible on her neck. He moved downward kissing her chest, skipping her breasts as he kissed her stomach giving her some more butterflies. He makes his way back up stopping at her breasts taking a moment to figure out what to do._

_With hesitant hands, she grabs his hands bringing them to her back where her bra clasp was. She paused for a second taking this all in. Her Troy looks amazing shirtless as he caressed her gently making all of this beautiful. She was wondering if it would be a good moment to do this in his house._

_"Do whatever you want with it..." She said in a calm yet seductive voice. Troy grabbed her bra clasp undoing it and taking off her bra as he eyed down his prize. He kissed her gently on her nipple as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in tighter. He gently touched her breasts gently making her moan quitely into the cold air still feeling hot inside the blankets. He decided that he wanted to make it all about her having this be all about Gabby at the moment._

_He pulls away and kisses her back on her lips passionately feeling her body up against his tightly. He pulls away and sits upright undoing his belt about to kick it up a notch. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the basement door causing the two teens to go into a shock state. Troy sat upright and grabbed his shirt and put it on quickly as he threw the blankets over her shirt and bra and her._

_"Pretened like you're sleeping." She nodded feeling an adrenaline rush as she closed her eyes gently. Lucielle opened the door fast and walked downstairs to greet them acting perfectly normal._

_"Hey. Were home." Troy nodded. "What's going on?" She said a little bit loudly as she walked around to the otherside of the couch noticing she was asleep. "Oh I'm sorry." She said. "I figured you two were..." She shook her head. "Nevermind. When she wakes up-"_

_"Were you implying we were having sex?" This question rose in her stomach. Were they having sex? Gabby kept having these things run through her mind as Troy and Lucielle kept talking._

_"No...Well-"_

_"I know we might be teenagers, but were respecting the fact that we wouldn't want to throw a child in the picture. Plus would we do it in a basement? A freezing cold one?" He asked his mother with a smart come back._

_"Sorry. When she wakes up, let me know because we got her something." Lucielle said walking up the stairs and shutting the door. Gabby quickly puts all her clothing back on embarrassed of what happened. She was burning up all red as Troy's head fell back as he grunted. He looks back down at her noticing the color of her cheeks._

_"Are you alright?" He asked concerened quickly grabbing her into a hug._

_"Yeah...Just embarrassed that's all." He chuckles before kissing the top of her head gently stroking her hair out of her face. As he held her close, the questions that had wandered her mind were all coming out now. "Babe...Do you think it's too early in our relationship to be doing these things?" This made him actually think hard about it._

_"Well. I guess it depends on how you look at life. I mean we have a strong bond with each other so it seems kind of right...But if you're just being with me to get in my pants, then I guess it's wrong." She laughs loudly as Troy kisses her neck soft and quick._

"Sure...Nothing happened alright." Sharpay said looking at Gabby as she focused outside staring at this one item. Lately she has been blacking out lately staring at random items. It worried Shar because she would just snap out of it and be in a daze. Gabby tilts her head to the side staring again. Sharpay gets up and walks infront of her and claps her hands extra loudly causing everyone in the kitchen to flinch and put their direction to them both.

"Wha?" Gabby said looking around.

"What's wrong with you. You've been blacking out alot lately...What's wrong?" Troy looks over to Gabby concerened.

"I've...I've been thinking about things lately. I don't know why?" She shook her head as she grabbed the bowl of fruit and left the room.

"Wait. What is exactly going on with her?" Taylor asked interested. Troy went back to chopping tomatoes as Sharpay gasped.

"What?" Troy said.

"I think her mom died around this time last year!" Sharpay ran out of the room searching for Gabby. Troy and Taylor shared looks with each other.

"Oh Gabby." He said leaving Taylor alone and confused.

_sf_

Gabby slowly wakes up the next day feeling an empty feeling in her stomach. Today 8 years ago today, her mom left her family and the world. Trying to shake it off, she walks downstairs to greet the breakfast table and to eat all the pancakes she could to hide her depression. Lauren runs out of the family room on the phone while Izzie walks out of her room with extreme bed hair. Gabby begins to laugh at her.

"Shut up!" Lauren shouted. Izzie walked down the stairs giving her a huge hug.

"How are you doing sweetie?" She asked calmly grabbing the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup. Gabby shrugged.

"Same old same old. Its just another year without mom. Nothing different." She replied boredly. Izzie knew that something was bothering her.

"Are you sure?" She asked not giving up.

"Yeah..." She said confused as she shifted in her seat with an uneasy face.

"Is there something going on with Troy?"

"Nope. It's going good actually." She got up and headed to the stairs shutting the door gently before reclining on it crying silently. It was something more on this day. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

_"Today later on, expect some heavy showers of rain falling in a 70-80% chance of rain. It will carry thunderstorms so be concious on the roads."_

_"Gabriella! I'm going to be late today. I will see you shortly."_

_"Okay, bye mom. I love you."_

_"I love you too so much sweet girl. Kisses."_

She could replay that whole conversation over and over again everyday of her life.

"I'm going to be late today. I will see you shortly." She said softly as the tears kept streaming down her face. Why was everything so difficult now? Every since she met Troy, all her inner emotions have been coming out. Still crying, she puts on her clothes beginning to sober up a bit. The evidence was pretty clear on her face with her blood shot eyes and the puffy aftermath. It was hard to put make-up on like this and to have to fake everything. Especially when Troy's with her causing the real emotions to come out, she didn't think she would last the day. Looking at the clock, she freaks out knowing she was going to be late for school if she doesn't stop standing around and crying.

"MOM!" Troy shouts running down the stairs full speed. Today he was dressed nice for Gabby and he needed everything to be perfect. He was going to ask Gabby out to homecoming to make her feel special. He thought it was quite ironic how the theme is a 'Fairtyale Ending.' Troy walks over to the kitchen and finds his mom reading a newspaper. "Mom! I need 28 dollars."

"For?" She says digging into her purse for the money.

"Homecoming tickets." He smiles making Lucielle jump up.

"You're actually going this year!" She said throwing him the money. All of the past years, Troy would always make an excuse to not go to homecoming having his girlfriend at the time dump him. This year was going to be different knowing that his princess was going to her ball.

"Well since I have Gabriella now, I figured we can go together." Lucielle smiled and kissed him on the cheek proud of him.

"Well get on your way to school. You're going to be late." Troy nodded grabbing his backpack and running out of the door and jumping in his mustang and on his way to see his lovely girl.

_sf_

"What's wrong with Gabriella?" Taylor asked as everyone settled down in the media center for senior leadership the last period of the day. Gabby wasn't there at the moment making everyone look around for her. Troy felt suspicious knowing that Gabriella wasn't there today. He didn't even see her this morning making him more and more worried knowing she wouldn't do this.

"I have no clue." Troy responded with concern growing in his voice.

"Is she sick or what?" Taylor asked yet another questions.

"I think your food from the party yesterday made her sick." Chad inquired.

"Shut up dude." Troy said as he typed a text message into his phone.

_Troy-_

_Gabriella. Where are you? I'm worried._

Sitting on the stall was too painful as she crouched again hiding from the teachers. The bang against the stall door made her heart sink as a teacher looked on the floor to see if someone was there.

"Guess I have to get a janitor!" A teacher said walking out of the bathroom. Gabby quickly got up, and left shutting the door making it seem not obvious. Leaving the bathroom, the bell rang right by her senior leadership class as everyone filed out quickly including Troy. He ran quickly over to her grabbing her wrists and looking into her blood shot, tear striken eyes.

"Babe are you okay?" She shook her heading grabbing onto him as she sobbed. He pulled her to the side of the hallways as she held onto him. "Ssh. Let me take you home okay?"

_sf_

"Troy where are we going?" She said wiping the tears off of her face.

"It's a surprise." He said calmly.

"Dammit! You take me to too many surprises! Where are we going?" She shouted through her tears. He never thought it would be this bad with her crying.

"Were going to meet someone." He turns into the cemetery. THE cemetery. She slowly sits up focusing on her mother's grave far, far down as the car stops. "Come on..." She slowly opens the car door with more tears pouring out of her eyes. Troy puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her in.

"Oh my god..." She says as he walks up with her holding her tightly making sure she doesn't run away. She begins to struggle and pull away. "We shouldn't do this!" He let her go as she ran to the car slowing down as he kept walking until he reached 'Montez'. He sat down next to the grave graciously staring at it. She turned around and began to walk up to the grave stone.

"Hey . I'm Troy Bolton and I'm dating your daughter. Don't get worried, I have her in by midnight..." He chuckled softly as she stood there afraid staring at her mothers grave. "It's nice to meet you . I've heard alot about you and its such a pleasure to finally meet you." She looked over to him wiping away the last of her tears as she crouched down right next to him. She planted a sweet kiss on his lips and he pulled away.

"Not infront of your mother!" He said as she cried a few tears of laughter. She wiped them away quickly before looking into his eyes.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you more Brie..." He smiled planting a kiss on her forehead before beginning to cuddle staring at her mother's grave in the afternoon skipping anything important in their lives.

* * *

OMG ! I'm so sorry! School started on Thursday and I've been busy with swimming all summer long and its very late now! So if I do update, it will be on weekends.

And I got into a fight with my boyfriend ( It was a funny little one. No abuse! ) over football and we threw the ball at me when I was giving him the finger. (very classy) and he missed and hit my pinky and it bent all the way back. So I'm typing with two fingers on my right hand. hahaha.

LETS HIT THE 100 MARK AND I'LL UPDATE ASAP!


	21. Homecoming Night

"GET A ROOM!" Chad shouts at Gabby and Troy while they sit there watching the football game in the stands. It was homecoming night and their team might clinch to regionals making the school go crazy with anxiety. Gabby and Troy were kissing each other all night long but she began to tease him.

"Want my gum?" She said sexily making Chad look over in question. Troy raises an eyebrow looking at his beauty dressed in a sexy purple v-neck t-shirt and long dark skinny jeans. Her hair was straight and silky as he ran his hands through it endlessly. He staring at her beautiful face that has a look to it that makes him want to kiss her. She puts her gum outside her mouth and leans in. He leans in to about to take it when she pulls back and begins to chew her gum again. "Sucks to suck." She said seductively.

"Gabby don't do this to me..." He pleaded feeling a sensation travel across his body. She looks at him seductively again but he knows that shes not doing it on purpose.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Because..." He nuzzled his head inbetween her hair and her ear. "It's turning me on..." Her eyes fluttered a second before getting serious and looked straight ahead at the game. Taylor looked over to them confused.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." They said in a monotone unison.

"Sure." Chad said. Gabby quickly gets up and walks down the stairs and runs off. Troy gets up and looks for her feeling bad and confused about what happened. He looks over to this person throwing up in a garbage can. He knew it was Gabby because he knew her ass perfectly.

"Hey let's go home okay?" She nodded wiping her mouth. "Relax okay? Nothings gunna happen." She breathed in heavily as they walked out hand in hand to his car.

_sf_

"Troy Alexander Bolton. She's not sleeping over tonight." His dad said half asleep on the couch. His mother was gone for the night and he knew that with him around, things would be easier.

"Dad she got really sick at the football game tonight." He sat up and looked over to Gabby who was sleeping in his arms. Jack got up and felt her forehead.

"She can stay tonight." He turned the TV off. "I'm going out so I'll be calling and checking on you at random times." He kissed his forehead and hers as he left.

"Gabby you can quit playing the sick act." He smiled lying her on the bed taking his shirt off and crawling up next to her kissing her neck.

"Troy." She said quietly.

"What is it babe?" He said pulling back and looking into her eyes. He began to notice how sick her body did look and the way she was acting. Her face was all clamy and her forehead was hot. She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach turning her head to the side sleeping uneasily. He frowned looking at how much pain she looked like she was in. He got out of the bed and put his shirt on walking downstairs and heating up a bowl of soup looking at his room quickly before grabing the hot bowl. The phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Troy, Jack said that Gabby's sleeping over!" His mom shouted unhappy.

"Yeah, she passed out and has a fever. I don't know what to do." There was a long pause.

"Is she sleeping?" Lucielle asked quitely.

"Uneasy though. I made her a bowl of soup." He grabbed the bowl balancing it and the phone. He lost his balance and dropped both making a loud crash noise throught the house. He quickly grabbed the phone. "I dropped the soup and bowl. I'll call you back." He hung up looking up to Gabby standing there.

"I heard a noise." She said softly looking deathly sick.

"Babe relax. I'm making you some soup okay?" She nodded looking at it on the floor.

"I might feel sick...but I'm not eating it off the floor." She smiled weakly closing her eyes breathing in pained him to see her like this even though it just hit her like this. He looked up again grabbing the bowl on the floor. He felt a sharp pain in his hand and quickly yelped. She laughed weakly looking at him bleed. She got up and opened the drawer grabbing a bandaide and a towel. She giggles quickly before fixing his boo-boo.

"All better?" She asked tired.

"Yes maam." He kisses her on the lips before cleaning up the mess on the floor.

"Your welcome." She finished quitely walking up the stairs and shutting his bedroom door.

_sf_

The next day after being treated at his house for the night, Gabby returned home sick, but healthier then yesterday. They were now on the phone together.

"IZZIE'S PREGNANT?" Troy shouted into the phone will fixing himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

"Yup." Gabby said into the phone will scooping out ice cream into her bowl. This was all a shock to both of them. "Just about 4 months now."

"Huh, no wonder why she is so much nicer now." Gabby burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah. I guess." She said not excited.

"When are you guys moving?" He asked sadly jumping onto his counter.

"Soon. We haven't told daddy yet. I don't know why but we didn't."

"Do you know how far away it is?" He paused hoping it wouldn't be far.

"Deffinatly closer to your house, but I'd say its about 8 blocks away compared to 18." She laughed looking at the boxes sitting there. "I'm scared." She said on the verge of tears.

"Don't be. Everythings going to be alright. Babe, I have to go do some shopping. See you tonight." He smiled hanging up.

_sf_

"Gabby. Are you ready for homecoming yet?" Izzie shouts as everyone waits downstairs for her. Being locked up in her room all day, the beauty hasn't showed her face to anyone.

"Maybe she bailed on you." Chad said looking at his watch groaning.

"Shut-up Chad!" Taylor shouts as she begins to walk up the stairs.

"Maybe I'll go talk to her Tay." Sharpay runs up the stairs and knocks on her door. "Gabs. Its me." The door quickly opens and Sharpay is shoved in.

"Gabriella..." She began staring at the beauty. Her long hair was now medium length resting on the top of her shoulders. It was straight and gorgeous, looking completely flawless. Her bangs were cut and side swept to the side giving a whole new look to the girl. Her aqua strapless dress had hugged her curves and fluffing out just at her hips. It was resting an inch above the knee. The bust area had black floral around it stopping around her arm pits. She had black flats on with an aqua bow ontop of it. Sharpay looked up at her bestfriends make-up that wasn't her natural glow. Her brown eyes popped out completely with a light cover of eyeliner on top lid with a shade matching her dress covering the rest of her lid. Her eyelashes were much more thick and fluffy giving her a look that would make anyone jealous in an instant.

"You are beautiful." She finally got her voice to speak.

"Thank you..." She smiled gently looking over to the mirror before looking at Sharpay again. "I have to make this night special...I have to cover myself up and then reveal it at the dance." She smiled grabbing a huge jacket and throwing it over her.

"What about pictures!" Sharpay shouted.

"I'll take it with the jacket!" She smiled throwing the hood up then walking out the door. Troy looked at her, then took another look confused.

"Gabby...Where's your dress." He wrapped his arms around her planting a kiss on her cheek. Taylor and Chad walked off taking pictures with Sharpay.

"Its a surprise!" She giggled as he grabbed the zipper.

"Come on. I'm itching in my skin to see your sexy body in the dress." Troy replied flirtly. She looked up into his blue eyes wanting for a kiss. She leaned in when he broke it. "Did you cut your bangs?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She grabbed the strings for the face area and pulled on them to hide her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked concerened.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine!" She smiled running out the door. "We can take pictures at homecoming!" She shouted.

_sf_

"Why is she acting so wierd!" Troy asked Chad settling in at the dance. Everyone said their 'Hi's' and 'Hello's' leaving one thing on his mind. Where is Gabby? 

"I have no idea. They are at coat check though." Chad gave a hug to one of his close friends and talked to her. A 50/50 slow song came on and he looked around until the spot light shone past her. The lights where everywhere but when he saw how she looked, his mind went crazy. Her hair was shorter showing off her sexy shoulders and strong arms. Her dress looked amazing only something Gabby could pull off. She walked up to him and smiled as he quickly planted a kiss on her.

"I love your hair right now. Its the best thing I've ever seen." She smiled grabbing it an throwing some of it up.

"You like it? Nothing extreme?" He kisses her forehead.

"Nothing extreme." He looks at this girl going by and laughs at her. "Thats extreme." They both look at this girl who had extremely long hair now short as ever. They both laugh walking to the dance floor as he grabs her hand about to dance. The music was playing perfectly as Troy and Gabby were glued to each other the whole night. After being split apart for a couple of minutes, Gabby, Taylor, Sharpay, and Trinity went to get some water.

"Do you trust Chad?" Trinity asked Taylor.

"No. I'd be surprised if he was in a juking line. He enjoys those." She finished sarcastically. Gabby instantly got a fear in the pit of her stomach.

"Can we go back?" Gabby asked quietly. They looked at her and shook their smiled and grabbed her hand walking back to the group.

"I'm always here for you sweetie." Her smile quickly dropped when she saw Troy juking on this random blonde girl. His hand was around her waist as she danced, grinding her rear into his crotch. Gabby's smile dropped as well staring at them. It couldn't be an accident since he looked like he was enjoying himself.

"What an asshole." Gabby was close to tears as she and Sharpay turned around to this very hot guy. Gabby quickly regonized him from her advanced music class.

"Tyler?" She said stepping up closer to him making sure it was him.

"I'd slap him." He said with a smirk on his face. Gabby hugged him and quickly looked at Troy and the blonde again. "Let's get revenge." He grabbed her hand and twisted her around throwing her behind into his crotch too. She felt really awkward about it as his arms wrapped around her waist but moved a bit lower. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella doing the same thing. Her eyes were closed and she looked afraid to be doing that. He stopped and let go of the girl he was with and walked over to her.

"Get off my girl."

"Excuse me?" Tyler said not stopping.

"You heard me." Troy said clenching his fists.

"Why don't you go dance with your friend." Gabby said hurt looking at him. Troy thought those words came from Tyler but it came from her. She let go of Tyler and began walking away. Troy chased after her.

"Why did you dance with her?" She asked mad.

"She asked me too." Troy replied angry in himself.

"So you go and dance like a whore with her?"

"Shes nothing more! Im not kidding." She shook her head.

"Sorry." She said. She paused looking around and away from him. "You just make me so mad at times!" She begins to walk off. "Don't follow."

"GABBY!" A guy called out. Troy looked at the guy running twords her. It was that kid she was juking on. She turns around and looks at him.

"What?" She replied hasty.

"Look. You need to realize that Troy fucking loves you. He was doing that because he was probably invited to dance with a girl. He would never cheat on you. All you have to do is just trust him." Gabby looks over to Troy and slowly walks up to him.

_sf_

Struggling to open the door with Gabby on his hips and lips was very difficult. Succeeding in opening the door to the house, him and Gabby continued to exchange tounge walking recklessly to the upstairs. He pulled back and threw her shoes off.

"They were digging into my back." He said with a chuckle as she laughed. They quickly went back to kissing as he walked up the stairs with her entering the bedroom. He gently rested her on the bed taking his shirt off. She was lying there looking at how gorgeous he was. She smiled but it faded as he looked at her. "Babe, want some pajamas?" She nodded smiling as he walked into his bathroom changing. She got up off the bed and smiled thinking things were going to be amazing with these two together. He walks out handing her her favorite items of comfy clothing over. He lies on his bed ready to sleep and cuddle, but she wants to kick it up a bit.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She turned around and crawled onto him seductively taking his shirt off. "Whoa." He said smiling leaning in for a rejected but grabbed his hand placing them on the back of her dress zipper. He slowly unzipped it kissing her as he did it. She straightened out her posture pulling the dress down reaching her stomach. She stood up on the bed taking the dress off completely. Throwing it off to the side, she crawls back onto Troy kissing him.

"Gabby." He says in between kisses. "Do. You. Really. Want. To. Do. This?" She nodded kissing him. Troy rolled her over to where she was lying on her back kissing her neck slowly making his way to her belly. She stirred knowing that she was extremely ticklish and having soft kisses didn't make it any easier. She giggled as he started making his way back to her. Grabbing her bra clasp from behind, he pulled her bra off quickly kissing them and caressing them carefully. The sensation made on her chest had sent her over the edge. She couldn't believe she was doing this all over again.

He continued to kiss her breasts, but he stopped wanting to kiss her only. He sweetely kissed her as she grabbed his pants and slowly taking them off to as far as her little arms could reach. Troy kissed her neck sweetly as he grabbed her underwear on the corner with his thumbs. He pulled back and took them off and threw them to the side as Gabby did the same taking in a deep, but quite breath. He opened his dresser pulling out a condom. She closed her eyes smiling for a second. Her smile was about to fade when lips crashed onto her. She giggled. Troy slowly positioned himself between her thighs. The feeling of a body in that area sent tingles across both their bodies. Troy grabbed her hands and intertwined them kissing her one last time before he began to enter her. He rested his head on the side of her head as they began to make love with each other. There was no other feeling like this Gabby began to think this was not real.

_sf_

"Gabby?" Troy called out from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yesss?" She callled back laughing from the other side of the door.

"Why are you hiding in the bathroom?" He asked.

"Because. It's going to be awkward."

"No its not. It's not awkward unless you make it awkward." She giggled.

"Alright." She stepped out of the bathroom quietly seeing him on the floor. "Excuuuuse me." She said running and jumping into the bed. He chuckled getting up and lying in his bed closing his eyes turning to the other way slapping his pillow. Gabby closed her eyes trying to sleep but she couldn't. She sat up.

"Troy?" She asked.

"What babe?" He asked turning around.

"Can...can you hold me?" She asked again but this time kind of sad. He smiled kissing her forehead wrapping his arms around her waist, sleeping gently with her. This was the best sleep a guy could ever get having his girl in his arms.

Hey, remember me? SORRY! I've been soooooo busy with school and swimming. Yeah, I'm still swimming because my team made it to sectionals so I had noo sleep what so ever these past 4 months. Wow. I'm sorry I disappeared! hope I didn't loose my loyal fans. -insert sad face- please review!

"Since when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant and moving!" He asked pointing at Gabriella as Izzies face dropped. "Have you been sneaking around with Troy?" He shouts in her face. Gabriella gulped. _Damn this was going to be hard._


	22. Something More Than An Okay

"Gabriella Maria Montez! I thought I raised you better!" A somewhat pregnant Izzie says while they walk through the parking lot together for her ultra sound appointment. It was now novemeber and chilly here in the suburbs. Wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt and blue denim jeans finishing with tan uggs, she was being pulled throughout the area. "If you ever have sex again, So god help me you will be in the same position I am in now!" Gabby rolled her eyes. So yeah, she told Izzie about sleeping with Troy and she didn't think it turn into this.

"Yeah I know! Sorry." She mumbled innocently as they walked into the building.

"Just...I don't want this to happen to you right now. Im surprised I didn't miscarriage yet. Too much stress right now." Izzie said as they entered the doctors office.

To lighten the mood, Gabriella quickly changes the subject. "So do we find out if I'm going to have a nephew or a niece?" She smiled.

"Ohhh; I'm hoping were having a boy." Sitting down waiting for their name to be called, Izzie rests her hand on her stomach. "I want to name him Milo or Mason."

"And if were having a girl...?" Gabby adds.

"I would name her Alix."

"Alix?" Gabby scoffed.

"I don't see you coming up with any better names!"

"I like the name Danielle." She said softly. Izzie and Gabby both look at each other.

"DANIELLE!" They both shouted together. Gabby giggled and Izzie began to laugh.

"Isobella Montez?" The female doctor said brightly. Gabby and Izzie both got up holding hands and walking to the room. Izzie sat down and took her jacket off and everything lifting up her shirt and lying back. The doctor giggles. "You basically know my routine."

"You bet." She smiles as Gabby gets up to hold her hand.

"Alrighty then, so you're stress levels have been quite high?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah, me and the sister are moving this weekend, and my boyfriends not with us anymore." That hurt for Izzie to say that. We both loved Stan and it was sad for him to leave like that. The army had just recruited him after 5 years of being in the service.

"Where did he go?"

"The army." Silence filled the room as the doctor gave her an exam on her belly.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, he will be home soon." They all smile. "Alright. Lets check what were having." The doctor flipped the switch to the ultrasound machine and she put the infamous cold gel on her belly.

"BOY" She shouts in Gabby's face.

"GIRL!" Gabby shouts back. They both giggle.

"And the child is..." The silence was making Gabby die inside. "A boy!"

"Awwh!" Gabby said sitting down. "All that excitement for nothing!" Gabby giggles.

"Yay! What do you think, Milo or Mason?" Izzie asks the doctor.

"I think he'd be more of a dominick."

"Hmm. I think that we are going to have to see when he gets here." She smiles.

"Were having a boy!" Gabby shouts into the was holding onto one of the many pictures that she got from the doctors office tonight. Gabby went out and bought a couple frames with Izzie as they started to frame alot of the pictures that they got.

"Congrats babe!" Troy said smiling. He was doing his homework at the hotel room. His mom and dad decided to go to a waterpark hotel instead of a boring one for their cousins wedding.

"I mean I deffinatley wanted a girl, but no, she had to concieve a boy." Gabby bursts out laughing. So does Troy.

"Ahh, so whos helping you guys move out?" Troy asked wondering if he needed to stop by for a couple of hours.

"Well she can't even pick up a ten pound backpack so shes out of the question. So we have taylor, chad, sharpay, and alot of her friends to help us. I think were good." She smiles placing her favorite picture of the baby sucking his thumb into the frame.

"Okay good so I don't have to come then." She nodded holding up the frame.

"He's so beautiful." She said staring at it.

"Who? Your new boyfriend? I knew it!" He laughed into the phone.

"No! The baby boy. Little boy blue." She laughed. She opened the envelope with her name on it picking up Izzies envelope walking to her room and putting it away.

"How many pictures did you exactly get?" He said stunned.

"Just enough to make me happy where ever I go. One in your room, one in mine, my locker, and in all my binders." She laughs. "I just cant wait for this baby to come here!" He stomach grumbles and she touches her belly. "Well I gotta make some food and finish packing so we can get ready for tonight."

"Bye babe." Troy hangs up and continues focusing on his homework.

"Gabriella's pregnant!" Her dad says as he was sitting on the patio listening to her phone conversation with Troy. Angrily he got up and knocked on Izzie's door.

"Hey dad. DAD!" Izzie said scared and shocked.

"Have you failed me!" He grabs her arm and drags her downstairs.

"Izzie, Troy-" Upon seeing her dad, Gabby dropped her can of soup on the kitchen counter.

"Since when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant and moving!" He asked pointing at Gabriella as Izzies face dropped. "Have you been sneaking around with Troy?" He shouts in her face. Gabriella gulped. _Damn this was going to be hard._

"I'm not pregnant though." Gabby said casually even though her stomach felt like exploding with butterflies.

"Don't smart alec me!" He shouted in her face. Not going to take it, Gabby begins to fight back.

"Look here dad. I'm not-" He slapped her across the face hard. Holding onto her cheek with stinging pain and her hair in her face, she quickly regains her posture looking angry at her dad. Izzie decided to step in.

"Dad...I'm the pregnant one." Izzie said saving her sister from death. She slowly took off her heavy sweater revealing the baby bump that wasn't huge, but was there.

"Isobella?" Their dad said looking at the framed pictures and pictures lying around. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because were old enough to take care of ourselves. Just about right now, friends are coming over to help me and Gabby settle in our 3 room two floor house. Its time we moved on." She grabbed onto Gabbys pictures. "Bye dad." Izzie grabbed Gabby and they were hearded into their rooms.

_sf_

The new house was everything they expected it to be, moving this weekend, Gabby, Izzie, and Troy are at Ikea looking for things to decorate it with. They are doing room by room and today, their trip is targeting the living room. They already painted it a nice baby blue color having the sun shine in gracefully. When opening the front door, there is a huge living room with plenty of space, if you look to your left, the kitchen and dinning room is closer than you think.

"Okay, so I think we should get a tan kind of couch." Gabby rolled her eyes and nodded shocked how Izzie was still on her feet being pregnant.

"Gabby rolls her eyes yet again." Troy said. She turned to him hitting his shoulder. "Sorry babe." He wrapped his free hand around her pulling her in close and kissing her forehead. Izzie rolled her eyes. "And another one for Izzie as she rolls hers." Izzie hits him too.

"I wanna play hide and seek in this store." Gabby ran off. This wasn't going to be fun. Troy decided to let her just hide while he hung out with Izzie. He need to get on her good side.

"I don't like you. So go play with your girlfriend." That hurt him.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked as Izzie stared at a couch before talking to him.

"I don't like how you two are 17 and 18 and are having sex!" Troy immediatly turned bright red shoving his hands into his pocket and looking away shaking his head to fix his hair. She looked at the price then resumed walking looking at him.

"So she told you?" Izzie blew up.

"Yeah she told me! Im her mom figure for the rest of her life right now. I want to know if she is having sex or not so I could protect her from getting hurt." Izzie quickly clutches her stomach making Troy panick. "Sorry. He kicks way too hard." She continues walking. Troy just stands there looking at her. "Left foot, right foot. Come on, lets go." She said as he walked to her side.

"I love you though." Troy said to her. He looked like a lost puppy.

"I love you too Troy. You make Gabby happy but I don't want you guys having sex! Im okay with other things but just nothing where you can make babies. Got it?" She smiled and looked around. Where could she be?

"Want me to call her?" Troy asked. Izzie nodded looking at a couch. Troy dialed but it rang until it reached voicemail.

"Damnit!" Gabby shouted. When she ran off, she realized she dropped her phone. Feeling all her pockets one more time, she runs around the whole 2nd floor searching for her phone. When she finally sees it, she runs to it picking it up looking around. She sees baby stuff everywhere. Pulling fifty dollars from her pocket, she looks around and decides that its time to start providing for the family.

_sf_ 

"Where did this come from?" Izzie said staring at the babys room with a box lying there with a note attached to it. She walked up to it pulling the note from the box.

_Izzie._

_ I've decided that its time for me to start providing for this family. Promise me you won't open this present until little Milo is born. Trust me, it's worth the wait. _

_ -Love Gabriella. _

She smiles closing the note leaving the room, but stopping when she feels a sharp pain in her side. The pain progresses causing Izzie to slide down her wall sitting there in shock as the pain increases.

"Gabriella!" The music director shouts.

"Yes?" She asked as they were fixing her make-up for the concert.

"Is everything in its place?" He asked.

"Yeah. We have everyone helping with the audio. Don't worry." She smiled continuing to fix her image. Gabby was getting ready to perform in her schools show choir concert. Her group was singing and dancing to Firework by Katy Perry, and Raise your Glass by Pink. For her first song, she had the lead in the song, and in the second song, she has a minor solo. For her act, she is wearing a red baby doll dress that hugs her thighs with tight black pants. Her hair is straightened as she finishes with her makeup. Gabby smiles and walks over to the stage as he announces the performance.

The music begins and people start filing out onto the stage on the lower level. They swiftly move gently while the platform on the middle stage opens up. The stage is a normal regular stage with a long strip of a runway like essence in the middle. Gabby steps out from the curtains with her head lowered.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting in the wind, wanting to start over again?" She sang softly lifting her head. "Do you ever feel so papar thin, like a house of cards."

"Shes really good!" Chad says.

"I know shes amazing!" Troy says happily.

"Wanna celebrate with us after the concert?" Chad asked.

"Naaah. Me and Gabby have some plans for tonight."

"Troy." Gabby says inbetween kisses.

"What?" He could barely finish. He dropped his keys, opening the door to his bedroom.

"Are. Your. Parents. Home?" She asked again.

"Nope. Were good." He said pulling away for a long time.

"Great." She said with a seductive smile. She jumps off of him and lies on his bed.

Troy climbs his way ontop of her kissing her lips sweetely. Gabby groaned in pleasure as he rested his hands on her stomach. She enjoyed this feeling that he made on her in general. Gabby wanted more like she always did but she had Izzie in the back of her mind telling her not to do it. Instead of listening to her inner thoughts, she grabs his shirt and pulls it off of him fastly. He pulls her shirt off too stealing a kiss from her before continuing. She pulls away out of breath sitting up.

"You alright?" He asks. She pauses out of breath sitting there looking at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed some air baby." She leans in kissing him again aggressively remaining in their postion. Troy slowly leans her down more on her back while he rested in between her thighs, putting his hands in between her head and the pillow as he kissed her. He pulled away kissing her neck, sucking on it trying to find her pleasure. Gabby, struggling in search of the belt on this pants immediatley felt pleasure as he kissed her neck. Feeling the immense pleasure from her neck, she let out a moan that was loud rather then soft then she imagned. Troy took this as a moment to keep making her feel special, sliding his hands up her stomach, playing with her bra. His newly warm hands had grasped her breast gently. He continued to suck on her neck making her gasp and moan again. Feeling ontop of the world she stopped fumbling with his belt as she felt close to going over the edge wondering why she would go this crazy right now when nothing got intense. Her arms wrapped around his body as she bit her lip hoping that she wouldn't loose control.

Troy finally released her neck, moving onto her lips as he removed her bra from her body working at her breasts. Gabby immediatley got butterflies in her stomach as the sensation from her breasts traveled throught her gently stroked the sides of her body making the butterflies turn into energy. Stiring while lying on the bed, she tried moving her legs free from Troys lowerbody feeling friction against her jeans. She gasped again feeling ten times more pleasure from what just went on down there. As he played around with her breast, he moved his body again causing friction again where Gabby felt the most pleasure again. She wondered if he knew that right there was her special spot as he moved around. Feeling a bit of tightness in his leg, Troy began to move again causing plenty of movement sending gabby over the edge as he kept moving until his leg was comfortable, the movements against her jeans were beginning to boil over like steam from a boat. Still moving around, and caressing her breast, and kissing her neck again, Gabby let go and let out a loud orgasm that had surprised Troy. Confused, he stopped and looked at her smirking.

"Babe...Did you...?" Troy trailed off as Gabby opened her eyes realizing that it wasn't a dream. Gasping embarrassed, she threw him off of her and ran into the bathroom hiding from him. She was so embarrassed that she just let go like that and they barely even did anything. Turning the light on, she looked in his mirror and immediatly spotted the purple circular hickey on her neck, and a little pink one forming on her nipple. Troy was already banging on the door. Beginning to cry, Gabby shook her head.

"No." She said weakly as she stared at her body with two new hickeys.

"Baby its alright if you..you know. I mean its no big deal." Gabby looked at the door. Starting to sob some more, she grabbed a towel opening the door lightly.

"B-bra?" She asked as her tears streamed her face. He nodded picking it up and handing it over, she grabbed it quickly and put it on still sobbing. Troy stood there in his bedroom waiting for her as she left the bathroom turning the lights off. He quickly scooped her up in his arms kissing her forehead.

"Baby girl, relax alright? It's all my fault." He whispered into her ear soothing her.

"It's not that." She said trying to be strong as she could be. She let go of him and turned the light on, grabbing her hair and pulling it behind. That was when he saw the large hickey lying on her neck. Troy even gasped at the creation he made on her neck.

"Oh my god. I'am so sorry! Does it hurt? Man I knew I shouldn't have done that to you baby." Gabby smiled at how concerened he was. She touched it gently flinching as she felt her small fingers rest on it. Gabby awkwardly pulled her bra down showing him the bruise on her nipple too. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked madly. About to beat himself up. Gabby placed her lips on his calming him too.

"Hey, relax. I was enjoying myself." She said smiling. He looked up and smiled slightly at her.

"You sure I didn't hurt you?" Gabby nodded.

"Its no big deal. It was an accident. We can tell Izzie about the neck, but not the breast. Okay?" She said walking over to pick up her shirt.

"Do you need a ride home?" Gabby nodded as she picked her phone up that was ringing.

"Hello?" She asked softly.

"Hi is this Gabriella Montez?" A strange voice said.

"Yes this is she?"

"Hi I am Patty Knep with Mercy Hospital in Alberquere." Her heart skipped a beat.

"What the problem she asked?" Feeling overwhelmed. Troy, putting his shirt on, looks over to her concerened.

"Your sister Isabella Montez was admitted into the hospital earlier today going into premature labor." Gabby stopped pacing.

"Is she alright!" She shouted

"Yeah shes perfectly fine. We gave her drugs to keep the pregnancy align. She's in the hospital tonight, but she will be on strict bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy." Gabby nodded.

"When are visting hours?"

"They are currently over right now. But they resume early tommarow." Gabby cursed at herself.

"Alright, thank you very much." Gabby closed her threw it on his bed.

"What happened?" Troy asked turned to him putting her shirt on.

"She went into early labor, but shes under good condition now." Gabby said breathing in and out heavily closing her eyes walking over to him.

"Is she alright though?" He asked again. As she was just about to answer, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, blacking out almost hitting the floor.

"GABRIELLA!" He shouted catching her. As she lied there non-responsive, Troy began to freak out not knowing what to do with her. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. "Come on Gabby wake up!" He was slapping her cheeks gently trying to wake her up. Looking around for a while, freaking out, he didn't know what to do.

"Troy?" She said softly. He quickly looked at her, stroking her cheek.

"Baby relax." He breathed.

"What happened?" She asked scared looking around.

"You fainted."

"I what?" She asked scared trying to sit up. He gently pushed her to lie down.

"Ssh, relax okay." She nodded closing her eyes and lying back.

"Why did I faint?" She asked nervously.

"I have no idea baby. Just relax. Okay?" He commanded her standing up. "Stay here. I won't be long." He ran down to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and some crackers. Something wasn't right, and it scared him to death.

Yeah, Sorry for the long update, but it wasnt as bad. :) So I wrote out about blank amout of more stories, I just need yall to review it and I will put the new one out. Hope you all had a thanksgiving and some funny stories are welcomed! I love you guys. (yeah the thanksgivings old because I was gunna publish it on thanksgiving. but oh well.)


	23. Authors Note

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't writen back on this story. Believe me, I wish I could. I wrote the whole series out and I liked it...But I had an accident with my laptop. I had a heavy glass next to the table and I missed it when I went to put it down and it landed on my laptop cracking the scream. It is dead. So I have to say that I'm working on getting everything off of it so I can update faster. I'm extremely sorry guys.

-Nicole.

It will be a long time until I get it. So please be patient :(


End file.
